


right now (enjoy the ride that you’re on)

by 2000s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Mess™, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Band, Crack Treated Seriously, Drummer!Huening Kai, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Oh and Also, Slice of Life, and theres a lot of other idols as well, but its actually not angsty, chaewon and minho chaotic besties, felix and chaewon does taekwondo, hyuka as yejis wingman, hyunjin thinks hes confident, i guess, jilix love at first sight tho, kai and seungmin are journalists, lia plays chess, more side ships if you squint, seunglix bffs, the first five are bandmates, their thoughts are full of angst, they aussie, they stan kard, theyre teens what do u expect, will you read if i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000s/pseuds/2000s
Summary: It's not everyday you get a chance to go overseas, even more to create a new friend during your stay.Or,Seungmin is in Korea to perform his duties and in a certain locker room coincidence, he may or may not have found the love of his life.(for the lack of better wording: journalist!seungmin meets art school student!hyunjin during one of their competitions and they hit it off but he has to go back after a while)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. pool

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi ive finally started my gay agenda!!!  
> anw enjoy this exchange(butnotreally???) student seungmin and swimmer hyunjin!
> 
> this was actually a brain fart for when i almost fell asleep when i was waiting for my next zoom class and wrote it to keep me awake, and it seems i might do a couple chapters??
> 
> but yeah, hope yall enjoy!!!

_We'll never be as young as we are right now_   
_We'll never see the world like we do right now_   
_So take in what's around you_   
_Put your camera down_   
_Take a shot_

  
_Give it all you got_

* * *

"Felix, I swear you didn't have to pack a whole luggage full of Vegemite. We're only here for two weeks." Seungmin eyed his best friend as he picked up the handbag that was almost filled with the Australian spread. 

"You never know when we'll run out, Sky." Felix picked up their luggage from the scanner and started to walk. 

"You can call me in my Korean name. Have to, anyway."

"It feels so odd to call you Seungmin all of a sudden!" Felix groaned. "And you _can't_ call me in my Korean name."

"What's so wrong with _Yongbok_?" Seungmin laughed as the other rolled his eyes. "If anything, your parents were really wise to name you with your given names. Both mean lucky, successful, happy, all that nice stuff."

"But have you heard that name— don't even try saying it again, Sky— come out from your mouth?" Felix said. "It feels like I'm about to vomit and it lines up in my throat only for it to come back down and all I'm left with is disgust."

"You have to stop being to harsh on your Korean name, you think your parents would like to hear that?"

"Oh no, Sky sweetie, you know well how my mom _cried_ when she heard it."

And so the two boys roamed around Incheon International Airport not knowing a thing about Korea aside from the few phrases they heard from their parents. 

Felix Lee was Australian and lived there for his entire life. He definitely wasn't very familiar with the country nor the language. Only a few phrases he picked up from his family and the rest were from K-pop and K-dramas. 

Kim Seungmin however was born in Korea, moved to L.A. when he was five, and to Australia at 11 where he met his current best friend. Unlike Felix, he actually liked his Korean name and tried to use it as much as he can. He also knew basic Korean and can pretty much hold a conversation, but to a limited extent. 

Both of them were part of their school's dance club and choir respectively, and were chosen to be their school's representatives to attend a competition in Korea. They had three others with them, but their flight was separated and had to go two days later. In regards with their education, they also found a school that would host them for the meantime. They will only be staying for two weeks, so they didn't expect much when it comes to social relationships that may possibly form during their stay there. They just thought they should learn and have fun as much as they can. 

* * *

"Lucky for you guys, a lot of the students are quite okay with their English but since you're in Korea, it would be really nice if you enhance your Korean while you're at it." Felix and Seungmin nodded at the words of the older girl. 

"We're in the same class as you, right Yerim noona?" Seungmin asked politely. 

"Yeah, we both have art every tuesday and thursday. And you can just call me Yeri noona, Seungminnie." Yeri chuckled at the younger boy, and suddenly took back her words when she saw his ears turn red. "Oh, is Seungminnie too close?"

"No one really made a nickname from my Korean name, feels new."

"Well, you'll see me a lot so you better get used to it." Yeri chuckled once again. "If you guys ever need anything, my dorm is just across of yours. You can walk with me and Chaeng to class tomorrow if you want to."

"Thanks, noona. The class starts at 8 and ends at 4:30, right?" Felix asked. 

"Yeah, but if you guys are interested in any sports you'll most likely stay for another hour or two and that's not counting your department yet. Anything peaks your mind?"

"I did swim back in Australia. Sky did baseball. We both did journ too." 

"Woah, Sky is your English name?" Seungmin nodded shyly. 

"That's so pretty. But yeah, we have those sports here. I suggest you join swim cause we're not really strict in accepting new members and we're nice. Journ is full, Chaeng is actually one of the school photographers. Baseball, however, is extremely picky so you have to be some sort of prodigy or baseball genius in order to get in but they're the sweetest, if it isn't us on top."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Should be no problem for Sky."

"Yeah, but if you're good then I'm sure they'll want you. Whenever they accept new members, news spread like wildfire so I recommend you to be prepared in case. Hwang Yeji in our art class is a pitcher and she's in the same grade as you guys, you can ask her for more."

"When can we do tryouts?"

"You can come with me tomorrow after class and I'll talk you to Yeji about it. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks again, Yeri noona."

"Anything for my hoobaes."

When Felix and Seungmin closed their dorm door, they looked at each other's eyes and knew immediately what they were thinking. 

"Yeri noona is cute." Felix started. 

"And talkative. But cute." Seungmin agreed. 

"You think we can handle sports while training?"

"I won't be training, would you handle juggling all of it at once?"

"I already did back home, the only barrier I have here is language," Felix finally looked away from Seungmin's eyes. "I wish Julia and the others are here already, we'll make so much mess in this... _big-ass_ dorm?" Felix only realized how big their room was. 

Technically, it had to be: they were in the building that lets 3 to 6 people share one room. What they didn't expect was for it to be big enough to not only have 3 big bunk beds and desks, but a couch, dining table and a pretty spacious bathroom as well. It didn't seem realistic to be a dormitory— let alone a  _high school dorm_. They started to wonder _how rich_ the students must be in order to study and live here and how much the school funds are. Their school must've spent a lot for them when they could have just let them stay at a hotel suite or something.

"Bottom bunk by the window." 

Felix claimed his spot already. Although Seungmin would've wanted that spot too, he just shook his head and let his best friend have it and chose the bottom one by the door. 

"Get yourself cleaned so we can go to bed, I'll go after you." 

Seungmin threw a towel at Felix and took a shower. When Seungmin got out of the bathroom, Felix didn't even bother that the younger was still a little wet and made sure he snuggled with him until they both fell asleep from their tiringly long flight. 

* * *

Unfortunately for them, they both forgot to set their alarm. Fortunately for them, Son Chaeyoung from the door across noticed the soft snores and decided to wake them up with the sweet yet spicy smell of a pumpkin pie she tried to bake with Yeri and Chou Tzuyu yesterday for them but somehow forgot to give the boys along with aggressive knocking that probably shook their whole building. They had 15 minutes left, they did not even hesitate to go to shower together— they'd rather do so than _not_ shower at all (it's one of their _we're not like other boys_ moment) — took the lunch box of pumpkin pies and munched on their way to the campus. 

Like how first days happen, they had to introduce themselves to the students. They were stunned by the stars across Felix's face at first, Seungmin's slurred Korean second and Felix's deep voice with an even more slurred Korean last. 

Seungmin was doing fine during class, but when he saw how Felix just knitted his brows together as soon as it started, he decided to record the audio of the lesson to try to translate and took down notes to give his friend later on. When the teacher wrote down characters on the board, Seungmin did not understand either so he looked over the older, who also very much did not understand a thing. He still tried his best and wrote all he could work with. 

"You connected shit." Felix said to Seungmin as the class dismissed. 

"I did not connect anything." Seungmin showed his notebook that had some actually helpful notes at the first part, and some pitiful attempt at hangul on the lower half with sketches and doodles all around the page. 

"You connected some shit." Felix then showed his notebook that only had a drawing of SpongeBob and Patrick with question marks all over the place. 

"Uh, hey." 

A guy with doe eyes and slightly puffy cheeks walked up to them. Seungmin remembered him to be sitting on the third row by the window, Felix remembered him as the first one he thought was cute in the class. 

"Hi." Seungmin bowed and so did the other, Felix following slightly after. 

"If you guys need some help with the notes, I can give you guys one in English though it might be a little confusing because I think I'm still not that good."

"You're an angel," were the first words that came out of Felix's mouth. "Sorry 'bout that, we didn't catch your name? And don't worry, you're doing great."

"Han Jisung." Felix wanted to poke his cheeks at it showed more when he smiled. "I'm under applied music and Yeri noona actually told me to look after you guys since we have similar schedules. It's the least I can do."

"I'm Felix and this is Sk— Seungmin. I think it would be better if you could teach us directly? That way maybe we can pick up some Korean as well because you probably heard how bad we are." 

Seungmin noticed it as his best friend's poor attempt at flirting, and what he didn't expect is for Han Jisung to actually fall for it when he gave an enthusiastic sure. 

"That saves us both then! When and where?"

"Our dorm at 6 if it's not to bad? We're in Red 305." However, he did not see things escalate this quickly. 

"Really? I can come anytime if you're worried about time, I'm in Red 315. Just one door apart." 

"Then I guess that's settled!"

Felix was Seungmin's best friend and his main person, he can't think of anyone he'll choose over Felix because it has always been Sky and Felix or Felix and Sky. He knew how Felix would always make a newcomer feel at home, how he would always make anyone feel comfortable as long as he was around. He admired Felix a lot for that. But seeing how Felix and him are the newcomers this time around and it's Felix making Han Jisung feel comfortable and at home with him and forgetting Seungmin's existence? He thought his best friend is _whipped_ for someone he had barely spent six hours with. 

He didn't mind though, he's never seen Felix this happy since the day he got his 2nd degree black belt in taekwondo or the day his parents let him adopt a puppy. He's just worried because it literally happened  so fast and he didn't want Felix end up being hurt. He had witnessed Felix's not-really-relationships in the past— both boys and girls— and it always started with them being the first to approach him, and then ending with Felix getting bored so he cuts it before it progresses even more. They were sad, of course, but somehow thankful as the sunshine boy always tried his best to make sure he won't leave them gloomy afterwards. Seungmin understood why Felix got drawn into Han Jisung — he seemed adventurous, someone who will bring lots of excitement to Felix. He's never seen him be the first one to act, so Seungmin was more than wary on every little thing Felix would do to and with Han Jisung. He doesn't want him to make any rash decisions when the others weren't there yet. If they were complete, at least Seungmin would have some sort of back-up. (He hopes it would be that way.)

"Sky— Seungmin is actually one of our band's main vocalist and he also plays the piano." Seungmin tore his eyes up from the ground when his name was suddenly included. 

"You guys have a band? That's so cool."

"We're actually here to compete, the rest of us are probably on their way here already."

"Wait, so you're competing internationally, studying on a country you barely know the language and you're still planning to join a sports club despite only staying here for two weeks? You guys must be loaded as heck."

"Breathe, Jisungie." Okay, now Seungmin has a lot of questions. "But yeah, yolo, am I right?"

"You're asking for a death wish, Lee Yongbok."

"Great analogy."

That was probably the only time Seungmin and Jisung's brain aligned, as Felix was dumbfounded when the two suddenly high-fived. 

"Tell me more about your band!"

"I think it would be best to talk about it when all our members are here already to get a fuller view." Seungmin decided to involve himself in the conversation. 

"Just the basics! Then I'll tell you guys mine."

"You also have a band?"

"Nope, more of a producing team and it's hip hop." Felix got even more intrigued of the fluffy boy. "Enough of me, foreigners first."

"Didn't you just say you were one too?"

"Fresh foreigners first." Seungmin playfully rolled his eyes as they sat down the table Jisung picked for them. 

"How do I start," Seungmin looked over Felix, since he was the one who does introductions when Lia isn't around. "Lix."

"Oh, okay," Felix cleared his throat and Jisung's eyes travelled across his while filling his cheeks with kimbap. 

"Our band name is Paradox, which somehow symbolizes our look and our music. You'll know it when you see it."

Felix managed to squeeze a wink in between before actually starting to introduce their members.

Their de facto leader and one of the main vocalists was Julia Choi— Choi Jisu in Korean— and she doesn't really play instruments like the others and focuses more on singing, but she would sometimes pick up a guitar or a ukulele when she wants to write a melodic song. Seungmin was the other main vocalist and plays the piano, sometimes acoustic guitar when he feels like it. Then there's their guitarist Anna Kim (though she prefers her Korean name, Chaewon), her and Felix being known as twins despite not having any blood relation to each other because they look similar to each other. (They both can't see it and although their band mates grew out of it already, they would mention it just for the sake of messing with them.) Felix plays the bass and usually does the killing parts of their song and occasional raps with his deep voice, but he can also go as sweet as honey if he wants to. Lastly, Kai Huening, who sometimes raps too when he's not playing the drums, and the youngest of their group. They obviously met each other at school, but only grew closer because of their mutual love for K.A.R.D. when they saw each other at a concert once and decided to make a band out of impulse, because  _why not?_ It resulted to them finding out their passion with performing and creating music, having written about 50 songs in just a year, and they wanted to make the most out of it. They agreed they whether they make it or break it, they'll keep the band together as long as they can because it gave them tranquility despite their loud bickerings when one does not agree with how the lyrics to a certain song was written.

"Tell us about yours now." Seungmin said as soon as Felix finished. Jisung cleared his throat playfully, Felix giggling so bright it almost blinded Seungmin. 

"Well, there's three of us and we all compose our own songs too. I'm the maknae of the group, if you guys have met or hear about a Bang Christopher Chan, he's the eldest and he's sort of our leader. Then Changbin hyung, he's definitely the fastest rapper among us. We have some tracks released, but we usually keep it for certain occasions only and for our friends to hear first, before the whole world finds out about it."

"We have to listen to your music before we leave Korea."

"And we have to listen to you too!" Jisung responded with enthusiasm. "There's Channie hyung, I'll introduce you guys." He raised his hand and soon after, a guy with quite a strong built came to their table. 

"Sungie, we were supposed to meet at eleven." That was the only time Jisung looked at the time, seeing it was an hour past already. 

"Sorry, that's probably on us." Seungmin cleared his throat and bowed to the older, hoping he translated what he just said correctly. 

"Oh, you speak English? That's cool, and also no worries on taking Jisung's time, it wasn't urgent. I'm guessing you guys are the temporary students?" When the two foreigners noticed the slightest hint of Australian accent in Chan's voice, their eyes met automatically. 

"Aussie, aussie, aussie?" Felix chanted shyly and hesitantly. 

"Oi, oi, oi! You guys are from Australia too?" Chan immediately found his way on the seat beside Seungmin. 

"Yeah! Oh my goodness, this is so cool."

And so their first lunch wasn't lonely. Yeri spotted them and Chou Tzuyu was about to go over since she hasn't met the new boys yet, but stopped when she saw them making friends already. Felix found out that Chan is the captain of the school's swim team and Yeri was his co, so when Felix asked if he could try out, Chan immediately obliged. Seungmin's only hope for baseball was still Hwang Yeji, though Chan said he can reach her though her twin who was also a part of the swim team. Seungmin insisted as he knew Hwang Yeji would be at their art class, courtesy of Yeri. It was their next period so Chan didn't keep on offering Seungmin more connections, but he told him he would be there if he needed some. 

Art class was free and calm because their teacher was as well. She wanted them to express themselves openly and freely, to take out whatever they were feeling that time in the form of art— but restricting them to do it in the form of illustrations as they still had to go by the book. Felix let his hand roam freely, a bright yellow paint with the slightest hint of darkness at the tip of his brush making its way to the blank canvas, Seungmin let his canvas be blue. Yeri and Chaeyoung decided to sit in front of the boys for them to have someone familiar around. 

"The one in low pigtails is Yeji, I'm gonna call her over, okay?" Yeri said as she noticed the younger girl stopped doing her work already. Seungmin just nodded awkwardly and Yeri made her way, bringing a girl with sharp eyes back with her. 

"Yeji-yah, this is Seungmin. Like I said yesterday, he's interested in joining the baseball club. Seungminnie, this is Yeji."

Seungmin stood up and bowed, the other girl did the same. Seungmin thought her eyes were cold, but that thought was thrown immediately when Yeji smiled and her eyes almost disappeared, brightness radiating all over her face. She reminded him of  _Light Fury._

"You can come with me after class! Our court is the one outside the pool, we can just meet there then I'll introduce you. I can't make any promises though, it totally depends on your skills and their decisions."

"That's okay, I won't be a permanent player here anyway."

"Oh yeah, you're one of the temp kids." Seungmin noticed how Hwang Yeji's voice went lower as she ended the sentence. "I'll see you later then?"

"Sure, see you then."

When Yeji turned her back to go back to her seat, Felix immediately hit Seungmin's arm. 

"She's cute. She kinda reminds me of—"

"Light Fury?"

"Yeah! Especially when she smiles, she's so cute. I wonder what her twin looks like."

"Maybe Toothless?"

"Calm down there, mate. Aren't they like,  _mate_ mates?"

"Yeah, forgot about that." Seungmin chuckled. 

"But hey, if he's cute too then maybe he can be _your_ Night Fury?"

" _Calm down there, mate _ . We don't even know him. And stop bi-erasing me."

Seungmin shook his head as Felix laughed at him. He just continued to paint on his canvas, adding some streaks of yellow across the white details laid over the blue paint. 

* * *

"You can change here too, Seungmin-ssi. We share lockers with baseball and we're on great terms with them anyway, it's all fine." Chan said when Felix explained why Seungmin was with him, who then became more than happy to assist. "Boys' room is on the left."

Seungmin decided to wash his face first before changing into a track suit as he felt sticky. When he went out to change, there was another guy  almost fully naked. Seungmin tried not to make a big deal about it because  he shouldn't, luckily the other boy didn't seem to notice him until Seungmin loudly opened a locker accidentally. 

"Holy shit." The taller boy somehow managed to fall down from standing, arms flailing dramatically and Seungmin tried his best not to laugh or smile. 

"Sorry." Seungmin just bowed before turning his back to remove his shirt. 

"I didn't think anyone else was here." Seungmin thought his voice was smooth like honey, he wished he won't ruin anything by misunderstanding Korean with his poor skills. "You one of the temp students? You're face doesn't look familiar at all."

"Yeah."

"You joined a club?"

"Planning to, baseball."

"Your body doesn't seem like an outdoor sport type." Seungmin faced him, and saw how the other boy was basically eyeing his body while both of them still barely has clothes on. Seungmin felt his ears turn pink as the other one seemed to nonchalant while still staring. "But it's good, can clearly tell."

"Thanks?"

"Anyway, who did you reach out to for baseball? That's pretty fast since they were talking that you guys just came yesterday." He finally tore his gaze away from Seungmin's body, waiting for him to turn around to examine his face next. 

"Light Fu— Hwang Yeji, was it? Yeah, the girl with sharp eyes and bright smile."

"That's an odd description for someone who just met her." Seungmin hummed, so the other boy continued. "Most people thinks that she's like, cold and mean or something because of her eyes. She looks scary all the time though, so I agree. But that's a first one that calls her warm on first meet."

Seungmin pulled down his shirt before facing the other boy. That was the only time he actually saw his face clearly.  _Cute_. 

"Maybe because they haven't seen her smile? I don't know, she's cute."

"You think she's cute?"

"Well, I don't think she's  _not_ cute." 

Their conversation was interrupted when a loud bang at the door filled the empty sound followed with a girl wearing a baseball cap and glove in one hand. Seungmin didn't know how he should feel by the sudden interference.

"Oh, you're done. Let's go, you took more than a minute from planned." Yeji called out Seungmin. "Hey, Hwang."

"Oh, sorry. I'll see you around, uh?"

"Hyunjin."

"Yeah, I'll see you around, Hyunjin."

"Yours?"

"Seungmin."

"See you too next time, Seungmin."

_If_ Felix saw someone on their first day of temporary schooling in Korea—

_then_ maybe Seungmin would have the chance too on one of the days to follow?


	2. room

* * *

"And while you were gone, Sky and I got into a sports club!" Felix stated as he plopped himself down his bed, sporting how he got the best spot in their dorm to his bandmates.   
  
"We weren't _gone_ , you were just _early_." Lia rolled her eyes as she had to occupy the bunk above Felix.   


"What's the point though? That's just extra work, and we have to push through if we want to win the competition." Kai asked, placing his bag down the only bottom bunk available.   


"We'll have more experience to write about, of course! I don't know if you guys have met Yeri noona, she lives across, but she's actually the co-captain of the swim team and Chaeyoung noona is so good at baking! You missed out a lot in one day." Felix continued.

"Felix also found himself a boyfriend." Six simple words from Kim Seungmin made all new heads turn to the sunshine boy.

"Now that's a record. He cute?" Chaewon was the first to react.   
  
"No, he's not my boyfriend _yet_." Lia caught Felix's last word and hit him with her caterpillar plushie. "But hey, it's not like I'd be slacking off if I'm with him. As a matter of fact, he is a producer. Points to the band aspect of us."

"On another note," Seungmin tried to divert the topic he started. "We seriously have to learn and improve our Korean, we would be dead here if there weren't any English speakers. Chaewonnie, you know what to do."

Chaewon put her Korean roots to use. She was the only one fluent in the language among all of them, having lived in Korea for the most part and went to Australia about five years ago. Felix and Kai were the ones evidently struggling, slurring their words every once in a while. Lia was doing the best among all of them, she knew a lot of words already and can form basic sentences. Seungmin was best, but he was definitely the best in reading Hangul. (He just didn't know what any of those words meant.) They hoped that knowledge would last long and be put to use correctly. They found themselves watching variety shows the next moment, trying to converse with the small bits of Korean they learned with Chaewon smiling brightly from their efforts. They all slept with a light heart.

"Sungie!" Felix called out as he saw a familiar figure sitting at the window. "Yah, get down there, someone might snitch on you."

"Your voice is somewhat higher in Korean." Jisung was shocked with the sudden language change. "Am I seeing two of you or am I too sleep deprived?"

"Told you, he has a twin." Chaewon and Felix immediately expressed their no's with extremely disgusted faces from Seungmin's comment.   
  
"Kim Chaewon." Chaewon bowed, Jisung resumed with his name as well.   
  
"You are one of the bandmates? This is so cool." Jisung said as he walked over his desk.   
  
"Yeah, the others have different classes from us though." Felix was a little confused with the words he stringed together, but at least he's doing better.   
  


"It would be lovely to meet them too!" A light bulb lit up in Jisung's head. "You guys could come over to Channie-hyung's room in lunch! It's a bit packed because I swear he's friends with everyone, but it's actually a very comfortable place where we don't have to worry about other people."

"He has his own room?"

"Not technically, but it isn't used and we use it a lot that it sort of became ours. I'll bring you guys there later!"

Felix still barely understood things, but he's more confident now that he has the power of Kim Chaewon, Han Jisung and Kim Seungmin on his side. He just found himself coupling words together while looking over the window through someone. Chaewon was feeling nostalgic, it was long ago since she last sat down on a school seat in Korea. It was a familiar feeling yet it was still so foreign to her. Seungmin was doing his best to focus on the lecture in front of him, but he can't help but have his mind wander back to the locker room. He knew the probability of him meeting Hyunjin again was high, knowing he'd probably meet him sometime again at the locker room, so he made sure not to go too far.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Woah, you're really going after me for being the campus extrovert, Chan oppa?" Yeri chuckled as she walked past Chan's room, which was now housing five foreigners aside from its three usual residents.

"Yah, you still hold the title for the female spot in this campus and there's no way I'm taking that off of you." Chan answered as he gave back Yeri's side hug. "Before I forget, make sure the others know of the emergency meeting later. We'll be going over some things with the baseball team."  
  
"Is there something bad going on?"  
  
"Not exactly, I'll text you the details so deprive them when they ask for details."

"I'll never understand your thought process and I don't want to." Yeri rolled her eyes and Chan patted her head before she walked out.

"Let's go back," Chan slid his seat back to the table. "So Lia, you write most of your band's songs?"

"Yeah, it has to be something that will be able to bring out our individual abilities in a way where it complements us. Felix usually wraps everything for us while also taking us through the process so we can collectively agree on something, but we always end up agreeing with whatever he gives us since he has an impeccable taste so I'd say most credit goes to him." Lia explained how the behind the scenes of their works. "It differs from person-to-person by _a lot_ , so Kai usually ties loose ends for us in terms of lyrics." 

"That's very well put," Changbin commented. "Usually Jisung eats something, look at us _annoyingly_ , then a new song is born. That's how he makes them. He's weird."

"That's actually how Chaewon works too," Lia followed. "But she _doesn't_ just look at us annoyingly, she puts it into action. I can never understand how her brain works."

Their conversation were cut short when two new faces came into the room. It was then when they understood that Chan's room is usually packed.

"Kim Yerim said emergency meeting?" Minho said and was about to grab Chaewon's shoulder out of habit as she was sitting on his chair, only to stumble back with the new faces in front of them.

"Who are they?" A fox-eyed boy asked politely, but it came out different from what he intended it to be.

"Temp kids in their complete form." Jisung answered.

"Does everyone simply know of our existence as _'temp kids'_?" Kai asked, to which Minho giggled.

"You're cute, yeah, everyone's talking about you guys." Kai would've minded Minho's first comment, but he just let it slide because he knew he was and the other guy was too. "Minho, Jeongin."

"Where's Hwang 'Jin?" Changbin asked.

"Stayed over for English lit. What were you guys talking about?"

"You guys know they are a band who's competing overseas, right?" The two boys nodded. "Well, just so it happened all of them are also Korean and since they are a band, they create their own music so Channie hyung got interested on how they work." Jisung explained.

"Yeah, I sometimes forget you guys are also musicians." Minho scratched the back of his head. "Oh! What about a collaboration? Or if your music are different enough from each other, make one out of it!"

"Just so we're clear, I also don't understand Minho's thought process. He's quite impulsive and I'm sorry for that." Chan leaned back and moved closer to Lia as he whispered while looking at Minho judgingly.

"I've seen that with Chaewon a lot. Is it a normal thing for Koreans who grew up in Korea?" Lia whispered back, but looking at Chaewon who was now entertaining Minho's statement quite loudly.

"There's actually quite a misunderstanding that happened here," Seungmin spoke up, all heads turned to him eagerly while his bandmates a bit nonchalantly. "We're not here to compete as a band or for our music in general, it just happened that we were chosen as reps."

"Woah there, what?" Jisung's face was clearly struck with confusion, Kai had to control himself from laughing too hard when he saw how Jeongin seemed to malfunction exactly the same way as Jisung.

"These two are good at taekwondo," Seungmin pointed at Felix and Chaewon. "Lia's up for chess and they sent us here to cover them since we're in the school paper. Completely different from where we are now."

"Should we join the photography award while we're here?" Kai spoke silently.

"Sure, we've got nothing to lose anyway. I heard there's also a robotics fair? Let's also sign up on that." Seungmin answered back silently.

"You can easily kill me?" Jisung was the first to break the silence and looked at Felix.

"The only weapon I can use against you is love, baby." Felix snapped back with a wink which made Jisung giggle and the rest roll their eyes.

"That's actually cool, though?" Jeongin spoke. "Wait, isn't Hyunjin hyung interested in mechanical engineering as well? I think he mentioned if weren't to be a performer or interior designer, he'd take interest in it."

"Yeah, he used to make tiny 'robots' or some type of gears from any kinds of scraps back then then made it look really pretty when we were kids." Minho smiled at the memory.

"The boy is so invested in maths that he hasn't found himself romance yet." Changbin said which lit up the crowd.

"Same goes for Sky-Seung, funny enough." Chaewon added with a teasing tone using the nickname they made up yesterday while studying Korean, Minho looking over way too quickly. "Entering STEM-related competitions left and right with Hyuka and making songs about it! Don't even get me started with their use of metaphors. How am I supposed to relate _romance_ with the _standard form of equation of an ellipse_?"

A light bulb lit up in Minho's head. "Say, you've met Hwang Yeji, right? You being in the baseball team and all?" Minho interjected and rose his eyebrow, Seungmin hesitantly nodded. "Do you think she's cute?"

Seungmin found himself answering the same words he said to a certain Hyunjin yesterday, "Well, I don't think she's not cute. She's kind, plus her features put together is unique."

"Are you interested in boys as well?"

Chan had to pull Minho's hands away from the table quickly, signaling him to stop as he was overstepping the lines with someone he just met for barely ten minutes but Seungmin didn't mind, only gave a shrug, and Chan suddenly becoming interested to where this conversation might go.

"I don't understand how this is related to Ye— oh." Felix shut himself up upon realization and looked over Jisung for assurance, to which he immediately nodded.

"Why, what's happening?" Lia asked, confused.

"Don't tell me they're twins and you guys are planning on making whoever and Sky hook up with one another because that's some cliché romance stuff going on." Kai ended with an unbelieving chuckle and swore that that was the fastest he's ever spoken his entire life, and even if it was in English, it seemed like the boys understood exactly what he was saying. "Holy shit, _seriously_?"

"Hooking up is a bit intense here though, fling or date would be more appropriate." Chaewon told Kai who seemed more invested on the sudden lesson than the words he just dropped earlier.

"You guys are not setting me up. Have you forgotten I'm one of the _temp kids_?" Seungmin chuckled nervously. "Lia-yah, help me out."

"We'll just be trying out! Who knows what will happen in two weeks, right?" The last thing they saw were Chaewon and Minho's shit-eating grin as they high-fived.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Minho oppa _what?_ "

Seungmin doesn't know either, but he found himself sharing the conversation he had earlier to Yeji and the baseball team's captain, Yoo Jeongyeon. Yeji, of course, a bit startled but not surprised on how Minho managed to orchestrate Seungmin's words to making him go out with her twin brother. Jeongyeon was all too familiar with Minho's antics as well, she was victim of one, after all. She just thought that if it was the infamous _Matchmaker Lee Minho from practical dance_ who thought about it, the chances of it going so wrong is so slim.

"Minho... he says the craziest things but you still end up following him, he has that effect on people. I think that's because he hangs out with Chan a lot." Jeongyeon chuchkled. "But be mindful where you're going, Seungmin-ssi. You don't want to end up hurt or to hurt. Just because he's impulsive doesn't mean you have to be too."

"Unnie, are you completely skimming over the fact that it's _Hyunjin_?"

Yeji put further emphasis on her twin's name. Yeji didn't mind whether he liked boys or girls— she thought love is love anyway— but she definitely did mind him possibly getting _too_ attached with one of the ' _temp_ ' kids. Hyunjin might be older that her for six minutes but Yeji always feels the need to protect him especially whenever emotions are involved, something Hyunjin isn't particularly good at.

"No way I'm letting him date. No offense, Seungmo, I'm sure you're a great guy and all, but I can't have him fall for someone temporary."

"Yah, that's some sharp words too!" Jeongyeon hit Yeji's arm playfully.

"Harsh but true." Seungmin found himself agreeing. "Wouldn't want to fall for someone who won't stay either."

"Did you happen to cross paths with him earlier?" Yeji asked.

"Not yet, maybe later when we meet with the swim team."

"Are you going to tell him about Minho's antics?" Jeongyeon asked this time.

"No, no, no," Yeji stopped once again. "Hyunjin is a dangerous game for Seungmo. He's way too confident. He can _be hurt_ like a bitch but he can also _hurt like_ a bitch."

"Hwang Yeji, whose side are you on?" Jeongyeon shook her head. "Anyway, start packing. I'll gather the rest."

_'Hyunjin is a dangerous game for Seungmo'_ — Yeji's words sure stuck to his head. Seungmin didn't mind a little challenge, behind his well-calculated moves were the wishes that he was able to take on more risks that would somehow put him on edge.

He wanted to feel the same adrenaline (or anxiety) Felix and Chaewon feels during their taekwondo meets— not knowing whether they end it with triumph or a bloody nose with broken bones. He wanted to feel the same adrenaline (or anxiety) Kai feels whenever he goes bungee jumping or cage diving with sharks when he goes back to Hawaii during summer break despite not being fond of extreme activities— not knowing whether he will resurface safely or with a missing body part. He wanted to feel the same adrenaline (or anxiety) Lia felt when their band wasn't formed yet, having to face the crowd alone and on her own— not knowing whether she'd woo them or they'd boo her. He wanted to feel the same adrenaline (or anxiety) when their band gets invited somewhere to play their original songs— not knowing whether they'd touch their heart or confuse their minds. He just wanted to feel the adrenaline ( _not_ anxiety).

Even though it was not the same thrill as his bandmates must have felt, not even close, he can't help but feel curious as well. So when Yeji referred to her twin as a game for Seungmin, as cocky as he thinks he definitely sound,

_Maybe it was a game worth playing?_

* * *

"Ah, everyone's here." Chan clapped his hands together when the baseball team entered the pool. "Thanks for agreeing with this one, noona. It's gonna be iconic."

Jeongyeon waved her hand and walked over to Chan. Both groups couldn't point out what kind of meeting the two were planning, whenever they are both involved there was only two possible life-or-death options: one that will make their lives better or one that will cost them their lives.

 _(Jeongyeon once bumped heads with a rich, cocky senior. Rich, cocky senior challenged her to a relay race with racing cars provided by him. If he won, she'll have to make a public apology to him. If she won, he'll donate a hefty amount to baseball and swim team. He was rich and cocky, he didn't really care. She asked Chan for tips because he had a lot of_ video game experience. _Swim and baseball team had no idea what the hell the baseball team captain did to trigger a risky event like that and how the race was even supposed to work, but somehow found themselves gravitating and lacing themselves into Jeongyeon's mess. With the help of Minho from dance team who actually did and was pretty good at racing, they all managed to race for their lives when they all knew they can just not. They admit— they loved the thrill whenever either one from both clubs reports these types of problems. They ended up not only winning the money, but also an experience they'd probably never have again in their entire lives. They also did not get caught, which was their_ main concern. _)_

Seungmin and Felix of course weren't aware of the root of the anxiousness the club members were feeling. Seungmin tugged at Yeji to tell her why a lot of them were whispering to each other, be it from the same team or another, despite the two team leaders literally standing and staring at them, Felix somehow latched himself beside Jisung who had no business there since he wasn't part of any sports club. He figured it must be moral support for Chan.

"Just watch and listen intently, Seungmo. It's gonna be a hit or miss." Yeji patted Seungmin's head and just on time, Hyunjin landed his eyes on them. "Shit, there's 'Jin." Seungmin turned way too fast and it made Yeji stumble, affecting a by passer at the corridor since they were still a bit outside.

"Woah, careful there." Seungmin turned once again when he heard Lia's voice. Lia helped Yeji stand properly and walked away. All Seungmin noticed was a dumbfounded Hwang Yeji.

"Ah, the tension between two gays."

"She's gay _too_?!"

 _"You're_ gay?!"

"'Ji-yah!"

The coming-out conversation was cut when Hyunjin walked over to them.

"Oh, I assume Seungmin got in the baseball team?"

"You remember his name?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you wouldn't?"

It was Seungmin's turn to be left dumbfounded as Hyunjin suddenly dragged Yeji out of the frame. They were cut short too when Chan and Jeongyeon asked everyone to sit down. Yeji rolled her eyes at Hyunjin and flipped him off _sweetly_ before she headed back to Seungmin, Seungmin's eyes meeting Hyunjin who gave him a faint smile.

"As we all know, Chuseok is right around the corner." All the members let out a sigh of relief as soon as Jeongyeon dropped those words, making each other laugh. "Usually, we'd play games with other schools or other teams as a fundraiser for our clubs with the respective sport we play, of course. But for this year, with the thought of the tiniest, unexpected changes with our team members in mind, Chan and I thought, why not live up to our status as _art students_ instead?"

"Which is why we decided to hold a talent show together. Not a competition, there will be no fights whatsoever, but simply a show where get to showcase our talents in the department we enrolled in. Can also be not if you feel like it. Just think of how nice it would be to make people happy while doing something you love." Chan let out a smile while inspecting others before he continued. "And instead of having the money gained all to ourselves, we thought we should just donate all the profits to the abandoned animal shelter downtown. It's thanksgiving after all, so why not give thanks to our furry friends over there?"

Seungmin and Felix was definitely surprised for their first club activity in Korea. Chan and Jeongyeon gained claps and praises for being themselves. They dismissed everyone early to plan for their showcase, groups scattering all around the pool. Seungmin found himself heading towards Chan's circle.

"Oh, this is so nice, we have five musicians here!" Minho— who also wasn't a part of either sports club— somehow inserted himself into the team.   


"Should we also do units similar to 3RACHA?" Hyunjin said. "Oh my gosh we should do it in units and then together!"

"What department are you in, Hyunjin?" Felix asked.   


"Dance. You?"

"Oh my gosh, same." That was probably the only time Felix let go of Jisung, walking over the older boy who dragged Minho to plan leading the choreography together. "This definitely means Sky will be our vocalist. Channie hyung and Sungie too." Felix sported a smirk on his face.   


"I'm a _rapper_ , Lix. Rapper. I do rap. R-a-p. Rap. Rhythm and poetry. Rap." Jisung insisted. "Since you're dragging me and Minho hyung here, why don't we drag Changbin hyung and Innie as well?"  
  
"I'd like that but I'm not sure where this is going." Seungmin finally found his words.   


"I already know that this show is gonna be so fun. I can't believe this is our first club activity in Korea, right Sky?"

"Yeah, no shit." Seungmin laughed. "I feel like chaos will ensue."

* * *

" _Holy shit_ ," were the first words to drop out of Seungmin's mouth, Felix turning his head to him slowly with wide eyes because Seungmin had never cussed with so much underlying emotion before. (Both of them used shit as a _filler_ word.) "You guys did this?"

They were gathered at Chan's dorm room, whom he shared with Minho, Jeongyeon and another student named Sana with a long surname. It was in the adjacent building of Seungmin and Felix's dorm, rooms slightly more spacious as it had one less bunk but slightly smaller as it was made to fit two to four students. Chan somehow made their entire room _his_ studio as various instrument and music-related stuff was all over the place, only one section completely clean and tidy. Minho had this track made by 3RACHA stuck on his mind ever since he heard it when he once borrowed Chan's laptop and clicked a wrong file and insisted for all of them to listen to it as well and maybe consider using it for the talent show, and that's what they were doing that made Seungmin swear wholeheartedly.

"You guys need to start releasing your music on sites or something," Felix followed next. "This is honestly so good, you guys can gather a huge amount of audience as if the ones here at school isn't big enough already."

"Uh, thanks? But I don't think we're ready for that yet, I'm sure we'll get there." Chan started touching his ears, a habit he does when he gets flustered to cover the fact that it's probably burning red.   


"I already have some steps in mind, you know." Minho said, hanging upside down from his bunk. "I'll teach it to Hwang 'Jin and Lix then we brainstorm from there."  
  
"Jisung hyung _must_ keep the high note. No one take it from him even if Seungmin hyung can do it." Jeongin suddenly spoke up, almost all of them turning to him.   
  
"That was Hanji?!" Seungmin wonders how many nicknames Felix has made for Jisung already.   
  
"Yeah, he kept on practicing that part because it was in female key." Jeongin sipped on his apple juice as Jisung sent him death glares.

They discussed first how they wanted to portray the song to the audience before moving on to the line distribution. Seungmin found out that Hyunjin was a rapper as well like most of them in the group. Minho next showed some of the moves he had made which they all loved, but Seungmin was a bit hesitant because he had never danced his entire unless it was for academic purposes. The closest thing he had ever done to singing while dancing was singing while jumping on the stage, and it only happened because of the extremely hyped-up crowd that they were performing for. Felix kept on showing him positive thoughts since for someone who had never shown any interest in dance, he was actually pretty good at it and in no time, Felix was sure Seungmin would nail it. Both of them have been singing and dancing to K-pop songs back then, so he thought there must be little to no difference. Seungmin smiled at his best friends encouraging words, Felix always knew what to say on situations where they would need a push.

When they finished planning everything they wanted to, none of them went back to their dorms just yet since they had time to spare, so they ended up watching a movie on Chan's big monitor, pairs occupying each bunk since some of their respective owners weren't there yet. Seungmin found himself lying on the only tidy bunk, Hyunjin on his side hugging almost every pillow he could grab, but no amount seemed to fulfill the warmth and density Hyunjin wanted. Seungmin noticed how Hyunjin repeatedly fluffed the pillows with furrowed brows, he saw himself giggling silently at the sight.

If he wanted to make a move, he had to calculate and analyze it to where he will be in victor, external factors considered. And that's exactly what he did.

Seungmin propped his arms up and scooted a little closer to Hyunjin's side, making sure he dips himself into the mattress a little lower and enough for the other boy to see but not too much for him to put all his attention on Seungmin. It seemed to work, as Hyunjin's head turned ever so slightly to his side. Hyunjin turned his head back to the monitor, splaying his body a bit wider to reach Seungmin. The latter gladly reciprocated the action, he dropped down fully as if his arms lost power for support and stumbled a bit to Hyunjin's side, who suddenly grabbed Seungmin by the waist to support him. Hyunjin was about to remove his arm, but he felt Seungmin relax and sink comfortably to his side, so he just pulled him a little closer and somehow, after a few adjustments till they found maximum comfort in each others' touch, they found their heads on top of each other.

_Cute,_ Seungmin thought. _I'd love more of this._


	3. park

"What'cha doing?" Seungmin deadpanned at Hyunjin who came out of nowhere inside their dorm.   
  
"Who let you in?"  
  
"Myself." Hyunjin plastered a grin before he sat properly. "Jisungie said he was coming over to teach you guys about the lessons so I though I'd come too."

"Yeah, sure." Seungmin looked back to his notes. "You guys will have to go early though, Lix and Chaewon's training starts in 30."

Hyunjin just stayed in his seat, he thought he'd just use that 30 minutes he had to memorize Seungmin's face. He wanted to do something, but he can't find a loophole. He hoped that him looking at Seungmin would somehow spark something in the latter. He was right— when Seungmin couldn't stand Hyunjin's stare anymore, he tore his eyes away from the notes the boy have given him and glanced at his camera, remembering the very thing that brought them there in the first place.

"Do you know any good cinematic spots here? I want to take as many pictures while we're here so we can have as much options for the school paper and for personal use."  
  
"That's not how it's supposed to work." Hyunjin whined, he was given the perfect opportunity spoon fed into him, making Seungmin confused. "You should make memories and take pictures, not just take pictures."  
  
"I don't even know where to go."  
  
"Go with me!" Now Seungmin understood Yeji's words from the other day. "I'm free anytime for you."  
  
"I'll inform Hyuka about it, then."

"What? It's not just the two of us?" Hyunjin started to get a bit louder.

"I'm right here, hyung." Kai spoke up.

"Go with Innie or Minho hyung. That way you guys will cover more places, right?" Seungmin shook his at Hyunjin's comment, not even trying to cover up the fact that he wanted both of them to go alone. Kai rolled his eyes before chuckling, eyes going back to his phone. "How about we go now? I'll bring you to a park."

Maybe it wasn't a good decision to get carried away with Hyunjin and completely forget that Lia asked for his help to train her for her upcoming competition. Now they were panting like crazy because Hyunjin insisted they walk to the park which was 3 kilometers away from the campus— not even mentioning the distance from their dorm. They were having fun, Seungmin trying out Korean and helping Hyunjin become more comfortable with his English. Seungmin took pictures of Hyunjin here and there, and when he wanted to take a picture of the scenery, he'd do his best to somehow make sure there was at least some Hyunjin in the shot. He can't help it, the boy was just _unbelievably gorgeous._

Hyunjin found Seungmin adorable— the way he waddled when he decided to suddenly chase birds, the way he would point at a flower when he sees one, the way his brows would furrow a little when he examines a photo he took, the way he would hum an unfamiliar melody to Hyunjin's ear that he thought was probably one of their band's songs, the way he would laugh at Hyunjin's poor attempt on humor. He could feel himself melting hopelessly by Kim Seungmin's existence alone.

Seungmin found Hyunjin adorable— the way he would pick up a fallen flower and give it to Seungmin because he doesn't want to kill more flowers, the way he would call over stray animals and give them bits of the bread they bought during their stroll, the way he would somehow find an excuse to dance and executing it gracefully no matter how random, the way he would giggle over the smallest things he thought was cute or funny. He could feel himself melting hopelessly by Hwang Hyunjin's existence alone.

  
  
And while they were busy being so whipped for each other, Lia was at their dorm preparing a whip of words for Seungmin's sudden ditch. She hoped that they wouldn't come back rushing to their dorm since the time wasted won't be able to come back anyway, and that they would enjoy their time together instead. She was actually not mad or anything at them— it was the opposite. She was more than glad that two out of five of them found someone in a short amount of time. But she can't help but think: was it maybe too fast? Can time really measure how fast and real things are? She thought it was silly and selfish of her to question her friends' feelings and wish it wasn't anything too serious, but she can't help it. She always feels like she has to watch them over carefully and make sure none of them would trip or fall on the tight line. There was this tinge of pain and guilt when they end up liking someone more than they should during their short stay here as they all know the higher possibility where this would end— pain.

Lia's thought process on how she would tease Seungmin about Hyunjin was cut short when a loud knock on the door echoed in their room. She looked over at Kai who was the only other one there, asking if they were expecting anyone. Kai understood the look and just shrugged, going back to his laptop, probably doing some type of layout Lia would never want nor dare to understand.

"Yah, Seungmin! Hwang 'Ji!" When they both heard a female voice, Lia was contemplating whether to open it or not, as she wasn't familiar with the voice.

"Sky's not here, he ditched us and is out with your twin." Kai was familiar though, Lia didn't even notice how fast he must've yeeted himself to the door as his bunk was on the opposite side of the room. "Anything else?"

"He's _what_?!" Yeji let herself inside their dorm, Kai wincing at her voice as she stormed past him. "He told me he was just gonna help Jisung teach you guys about the lessons! Wait, what kind of _lessons_ are they even teaching you? What even is the purpose of them being here when Chaewon can understand Korean?!"

"That's my bed." Kai just watched as Yeji ranted the life out of her as she dropped down Kai's bunk. "And that's because Chaewon barely has time to teach us anything because their competition is in eight days, dummy."

"You _don't_ call her noona?" Yeji sat up abruptly, only to lie back down when Kai shook his head as she suddenly saw stars. "I was supposed to practice my pitch with Seungmo today, but he forgot about bros before hoes, I guess."

"You claim to not have good English speaking skills yet here you are, conversing flawlessly with a native speaker, and using such questionable phrases?" He even put his arms on his waist. "Hwang Yeji, you are a fraud." The two fought each other with pillows and extreme annoyance, only to stop when Lia let out a cough.  
  


"Ning, I'll give Lix and Chaewon a visit." Lia stood up and excused herself, she felt Yeji's sharp eyes bore through her.

"Tell _sabum-nim_ I said hi." Kai waved his hand as Lia closed the door, Yeji throwing a pillow at him as soon as she walked out.   
  


"Why'd you let her leave?!" She cried once again and Kai immediately ran to cover her mouth.   
  
"For someone who is my noona, you sure have to be taken care a lot," They rolled eyes at each other before continuing. "Besides, you don't even have a concrete plan."

"You're supposed to help me, which is why I'm here! I don't even know if she's gay or what." Yeji pouted, Kai fought the urge to pinch her cheeks and hit it instead.

  
" _If_ you work hard enough, _then_ she's gay." He climbed up to Chaewon's bunk. "But no forcing on someone's sexuality. On a serious note though, she doesn't actually want us to be somewhat tangled with anyone while we're here. You know, temp kids from faraway land and all. Too much complications."

  
"Have Chaewon found someone?" Kai hummed in disagreement as Yeji finally toned down. "What about you?"

"Huh?" He plopped his head down as Yeji started speaking in Korean.

"I asked if you too. My English is running out."

"Ah, no."

"Preference?"

"As far as I know, I'm straight."

"And so is Lia!" When Yeji whined yet again, he immediately jumped down to shush the older girl.

"You're giving me more reasons not to call you noona!" Yeji just looked at him with an extremely exaggerated pout. "Now get up, stop whining, and let's start planning your ' _make Choi Jisu question her sexuality_ ' agenda. But once it gets too uncomfy, I'll drop it right away. Don't want to force her even if indirectly."

"She's not even questioning her sexuality after _meeting me_?!"

* * *

"I don't even know if I'll still live when we see Julia." Seungmin said in between his heavy breathing.

"Call her, say you're doing your duty as a journalist or something."

"She doesn't like being disturbed."

"Then at least breathe first, you're turning a bit red." Hyunjin said as he ran his hand over Seungmin's forehead. "You're getting hot, too. And it's fall right now."

"I am well aware that I'm hot, Hwang Hyunjin. Thanks for reminding."

Hyunjin rose his brow from Seungmin's sudden burst of confidence, but instead of Seungmin being intimidated, it was him who became a blushing mess. Seungmin giggled at the cute sight and pinched his cheeks. As per Hyunjin's suggestion, they sat down at a bench while Hyunjin bought them water. Seungmin was checking the photos that he took, and he loved how they turned out. When the older boy came back, Seungmin immediately pointed his camera and took a photo of him.

"You look like a Greek god." He showed Hyunjin the photo that he just took, grabbing the water bottle as well. "It's a compliment."

"Uh, thanks?" Hyunjin thought his cheeks might have a sheen tint of pink right now. "But, would Jisu actually be mad at you? Should we get going now?"

"Nah, she's incapable of getting mad." Seungmin let out a small chuckle. "And I'm about to get a scolding when I get home anyway, so might as well push my limits."

"Home," Seungmin turned a little to Hyunjin when he breathed out the word. "Nothing. I think it's cute how you call the dorm home."

"Anywhere with them is home."  
  
"That's sweet."

"It disgustingly is."

Both of them let out a chuckle before Hyunjin sighed his next sentence, "I wish I had that with someone."

"Minho hyung and the others?"

"Of course. But, you know, _that_ kind of home."

"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For the record, I also don't have that." Seungmin said in between gulps. "I think we're still too young to think or to have that kind of home."

"Research says that a relationship that started at a young age will most likely be endgame."

"Very wrong to use slang when you stated it's research," Seungmin laughed. "And how will you even know if that relationship is gonna last in the future?"

  
"Seungmo."

"Only Yeji calls me Seungmo."

"Minnie."

"Yeah?"

"You have to start using your brain less and your heart more."

_If only_ Hwang Hyunjin knew how much Kim Seungmin wanted that too, _then_ they wouldn't be playing pull and pull and just jumped onto each other already.

"But yeah, you're right. The future is indeed unknown."

Seungmin let out a loud laugh as Hyunjin suddenly exaggerated his words and actions, crescents forming in his eyes and all Hyunjin wanted to do was hug and cuddle the hell out of the younger. He could see himself listening to his laugh all day. When Seungmin decided he was done laughing at Hyunjin, he put his leg up the bench and faced the older, holding his hand to further get his attention.

"Mind teaching me?"

"Wha-what?" Okay, maybe Hyunjin wasn't as confident as he thought he was.

"You're too cute." Seungmin giggled when the other became a rambling mess. "Using my heart more than my brain."

  
"Ah, yeah, that." Hyunjin faced Seungmin properly as an idea popped in his head. "You have to answer _aaall_ my questions without thinking. Just take 2 seconds to answer."

"2 seconds only?"

Hyunjin stood up and held out his hand as he invited Seungmin to restart their walk back home.

"Pretty sure you can solve a cube in twenty."

Seungmin gladly took his hand, imprinting every millimeter of Hyunjin’s soft hand in his brain to remember for later.

"Ten, actually."

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin with wide eyes. He expected a comeback of the sort, actually, but it still got to the best of him. Seungmin just smiled once again.

  
"They weren't kidding when they said you can do everything," Hyunjin whispered under his breath and smiled. "Okay, question one."

"First thing on your mind?"

"You."

Once again, Hyunjin was a blushing mess.

"We barely even started and you're already like this? You have no hopes for mass media, Hwang Hyunjin."

"I— nevermind." Hyunjin just scratched the back of his head. "Live long or be rich?"

"I'll be rich enough to afford cryonics so I can live long."

"Choose _only_ one! And use your heart!"

"You didn't say that earlier?!"

  
"Ugh, fine." Hyunjin rolled his eyes, both chuckling afterwards. "Dusk or dawn?"

"Dawn."  
  
"Spring or autumn?"  
  
"Autumn."

"Cats or dogs?"

"Dogs."

"Birthday?"

"September 22."

"Passed already." He could hear Hyunjin's pout from it. "Hot or cold?"

"Temperature-wise? Cold."

"City or country?"

"City."

  
"What's on your mind right now?"

"Spending the cool autumn breeze with you and our dogs while overlooking the skyline with sunset peeking through on my birthday."

Seungmin wondered how one was so pink from blushing instead of red, because that was the only color that spread throughout Hyunjin's face. He gave the older a smirk and if it was possible for Hyunjin to be even more pink, he probably did. Hyunjin ~~_tried_~~ to regain his composure and ~~_tried_~~ to face Seungmin bravely once again.

  
"Hugs or kisses?"

"Hugs."

"First kiss?"

"Sophomore year."

"With?"

"Chaewon."

"What?!"

"Party night, spin the bottle."

"You guys are wild." Hyunjin widened his eyes and shook his head yet again. "Big spoon or small spoon?"

"Always the big spoon, never the small spoon."

"Would you like that to change?"

"As long as it's you, I don't really mind."

"Relationships?"

"None that were serious."

"Preference?"

"You."

"Ever kissed a boy?"

"And liked it? Yeah." Hyunjin looked down the younger boy's eyes with a brow raised. "Had to make a reference, go on." Hyunjin just smiled to himself, Seungmin doing his best not to poke his dimples.

"Made out with anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Almost got caught doing anything steamy?"

"Nope, I'm careful."

"Most PDA you've ever done?"

"Made out at a horror house."

"With?"

"A girl."

  
"Uh, sexual activity?"

"Non-existent."

"Oh."

"Why, would you like to change it too?"

"Seungmin-ah!"

Seungmin had to bite his lip to stop him from laughing too hard as Hyunjin basically shouted his name with a deep voice. Hyunjin became hyperaware and only then realized that they have been holding hands since they started walking. He started to take bigger steps, slightly dragging Seungmin who just let out a manic laugh before catching up to the older guy. Hyunjin thought it was cute anyway, smiling to himself as he knew Seungmin won't be able to see it and tease him about it.

  
"Yah, Hwang Hyunjin! We're done with this conversation already?"

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Seulgi unnie!” Lia waved at her friends’ taekwondo instructor, taking advantage of the fact that she doesn’t necessarily have to call her _sabum-nim_ too. “Hyuka said hi, Sky’s probably out on a date.”

“Sky found someone?” The instructor took interest right away. “That boy’s getting a lot around him lately. Didn’t he have David last month?”

“They decided they were better off as friends.” Lia felt very comfortable gossiping with the instructor, both keeping up with news from whoever they know. “Smart move actually, there was just something that felt a bit off with them to be _together_ together.”

A few more exchange happened before Chaewon and Felix finished their current session, attention immediately going to the two.

  
“Lia-yah!” Chaewon’s voice filled training room, all eyes boring through the girl who was standing beside their instructor. “Why are you here?”

“Hyuka had a visitor, I didn’t want to invade.”

“Hyuka had a visitor? Hyuka? Ning? Kai? Huening Kai? _Uri maknae Kai?_ ” Felix repeated, curiousity lingering in his voice. “Do you know who is it?”

“No, but it’s a girl. It felt like she was shooting daggers with her eyes.” Lia even put her two fingers in front of her eyes for emphasis.

  
“Oh! Hwang Yeji?” Chaewon guessed with wide-eyes while bobbing her head, Felix doing the same reaction. “Yeah, we had English lit. together and they vibed. They cute, though.”

  
“Cute like?” Felix noticed the slightest bit of hesitation in Lia’s voice and took it as a cue to answer her question instead.

“They look so cute together like you would want to keep them in their pocket because they’re _so cute_?” Chaewon, being the quick-witted girl she is when it comes to these kinds of topics, decided to back up her taekwondo buddy.

“Yeah! Like, you’d just want to squish the life out of them or pet them or snuggle with them because they’re so _smol_ and deserves all the love and affection they want and more? You know?”

“Really? The girl didn’t look like that.” Lia asked as she tried to remember Yeji’s face. _Kinda hot rather than cute, actually_.

“It’s probably because of the sharp eyes.” Felix reasoned out, Lia’s mind was till somewhere else.

 _Yeah, eyes. Hot._ Lia thought to herself. _Maybe I should see her again to check if she was hot or cute._ As if on cue with her thoughts, everything around her fell silent and the two players in front of her who looked very much like each other suddenly stopped drinking.

“Did you just said out loud that you’re finally realizing you are indeed a true member of _raging bisexual_ bandmates?”

  
“You just had your gay awakening, didn’t you?”

“Seriously, ‘Lix, you have to stop making gay as your default when someone finds out their preference.”

“I was just basing it on my experience with Dae?!”

“Everyone around you are _raging bisexuals_ and you’re using the _only_ gay that's not even here as your default?!”

  
Lia seemed to have lagged a bit, covering her mouth and only realizing why the two suddenly bickered. “Did I just say that out loud?”

  
“Say what?” The two stopped and turned to her simultaneously.

“That I should check if she was cute or hot?”

“Yeah, that was the second time.” Felix shrugged and continued to drink his water.

“If you want, Hyuka and I can set you up.” Chaewon offered. "More Korean lessons for you then."

“How do you even know her sexuality?"

"You see, Julia," Felix came up to the older girl's side, resting his arm on Lia's shoulder, "We'll be telling you Hyuka's wise words when our dear Chaewon here asked us for some dating help, which was, a very wrong move now that I remember it."

  
The _twins_ wrapped their arms around the older girl, as if dragging her down the bottomless pit of darkness as they whispered in their low and bone-chilling voice. " _If_ you work hard enough, _then_ she's gay." They now turned around and pointed a finger in front of Lia's face, voice changing to a high-pitched one, "But absolutely _no forcing_ of sexuality." 

  
"Have you guys forgotten that _I_ specifically said no strings attached?" Lia took a step away from the two. "So that means no setting up with anyone. And Lix, make sure you and Sky know how to deal with your lovers when we leave because I do not want another drama surrounding us. Not in another country where it would be harder to clean up." 

"You could've said _no_ earlier, but _no_. _You_ asked for Hwang Yeji's sexuality _instead_."  
Chaewon's comment felt like a cold bucket of water dumped over Lia's head. She then walked over the older girl and cupped her face, making Lia panic as Felix had a shit-eating grin on the side.

"Oh, Choi Jisu. My sweet, honey Lia. Dearest Julia. Look at you, acting so panicked by having a girl hold you."

"All of us are _so_ going to have some strings attached here, Julia. Whether romantic or not." Felix patted Lia's head, tugging the ends as he leaned to whisper in her ear. "And we are _so_ tying one on your little pinky finger with Hwang Yeji on the other end."

  
"Sorry to interrupt, but did I hear it right? Hyuka is _also_ bi?"

"Yes, sabum-nim. He just hasn't had his real-life awakening yet so he doesn't want to fully label himself yet. "

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Lia-yah! We got you some cinnamon rolls while on our way ho—me." Seungmin stopped in his track when he realized what was in front of him, turning around immediately. "Put a _fucking_ sock on the doorknob!"

"Why, what's— what the _fuck_ , Hwang Yejin!" Hyunjin accidentally uttered his twin's supposed-to-be name, doing the same action as Seungmin but at least shut the door back again.

  
"Oi, it's not like what it looks like!" Kai shouted trying to open the door but only to face the force of two athletes trying to keep it closed. "Really, Sky? As if you haven't seen me naked."

"I haven't seen you naked with a girl!"

"I'm not even naked?!" Seungmin removed his grip on the doorknob. "And shut the _fuck_ up and come inside, you realize everyone's _fucking_ hearing you?!"

"Then where the _fuck_ is your shirt?"  
  
"On the _fucking_ laundry because Hwang _fucking_ Yeji _fucking_ spilled milk on me?!"  
  
"Watch your language!" was the only thing Yeji said to the two ever since the exchange started.  
  
"Then why is Yeji naked?!" Hyunjin started to throw some in too.  
  
"I'm not naked! I'm wearing a shirt, in case you didn't notice!"  
  
"Why was Kai on top of you?!"  
  
"I was?!"  
  
"He was?!"

  
Only then did Seungmin and Hyunjin let go of the doorknob, Kai opening it with a little too much force. He immediately pulled the older boys in, glaring at them as they checked the crime scene. They were right— evident spill on the floor, Yeji's stained white hoodie rested on her lap and was indeed wearing a cream colored shirt that was almost her skintone, Kai's balled up shirt on laundry and the unfortunate banana milk whose straw somehow managed to poke through the bottom.

"What do you mean I was on top of Yeji?" Kai asked a little bit calmer.   
  
"It looked like it when I opened the door." Seungmin shrugged.   
  
"I was just reaching for a towel to give her."  
  
"We have to clean this. Where'd Julia go?"  
  
"Lix and Chaewon."

"How do you even know each other?!" Hyunjin whisper shouted at his twin. "You're not even in the same grade."

"We have English lit. together! Why were you out with Seungmo?"

"I helped him with his... journ thingy!"

"Why didn't you help Kai?"

"I— be— aish, why were you here with Kai?"

"Because!"

"'Cause what?"

"You didn't answer my question either, so shut up and help us clean!"

“Wear my hoodie, at least,” Hyunjin took off one of the layers he was wearing and threw it on Yeji’s face. “And Kai, please wearing something as well. It’s autumn, for Pete’s sake.”

“Yeah, I’ll just wipe this sticky shit clean.”

Kai walked over the sink with a towel in hand, the rest of them silently cleaning the milk mishap. Seungmin decided to break the silence.

“We’re not further cleaning up the mess?”

“Dunno. Ask Yeji.” Kai said silently.

“Why ‘Ji?”

“Was it me in her dorm?” Hyunjin stopped at Kai’s bluntness towards him, the younger only laughing when he noticed, voice softening as well. “Yeji?”

“It feels weird to talk about it out loud.”

“Why?”

“I... I’ll just tell you guys separately. It feels odd.” That was all it took for Hyunjin to throw him and Yeji onto Seungmin’s bed, Yeji’s joints somehow cracking in the process.

"It's okay if you don't want to at all." 

They all just sat and laid down in complete silence, only breathing heard in the room. They didn’t mind it, it felt good, actually. Just each others’ presence can make them feel calm and at home. It was interrupted when Lia’s loud voice echoed in the halls accompanied by what Seungmin and Kai thought were the _twins_ ’ ‘teasing noise’, Hyunjin felt how Yeji’s body suddenly tensed a little. He probably had a clue by then.

“Oh, more people to witness how these two makes my life a living hell. Great.” Even though Lia’s eye smile was there, it was clearly evident that she was not happy at all. She eyed Yeji instead, who felt so small from Lia's stare and his twin's body basically wrapped around her.

"We'll be going back to our room." Hyunjin said, lifting him and Yeji up from the bed and making their way out. He just gave Seungmin a smile and a small nod before leaving, Seungmin watching as the two left his sight until Chaewon shut the door way too quickly.

  
"Lia's probably bi." Chaewon started.  
  
"Her cuffed jeans and ukulele weren't enough?" Kai commented, Chaewon struggling to keep the serious face she wanted to have for the moment.

"Unlike you, Hyuka, she actually had her real-life awakening." Chaewon added.

"Woah, seriously?" Seungmin comented

  
"Nah, not it."

  
"Yeji was the one who was just here, you at least know that, yeah?" Felix asked.  
  


"Yeah, not it."

"Oh, for fuck's sake. How are you gonna cool off?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be even slower since finals are coming up and i have a shit ton of deadlines to meet bc i procrastinated :((  
> enjoy lias gay awakening for the mean time!!!


	4. hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it took too long to update sadjkasjdkasdj the next chapters might also take long to finalize bc my brain is popping with ideas for new aus but itll be longer and maybe better ill try🥺
> 
> thank u for tuning in with this story🥺🥺🥺

"I think that's enough for today, kids." Chan said, clicking on his laptop before throwing his team mates some towels. "Be sure to have lots of proper rest and keep yourself healthy. Don't want to be sick for the showcase."  
  


"You call them kids as if you're a lot older than them." Minho giggled as he ran farther from Chan when the older threatened to throw his metal water bottle at him.  
  


"Does any of you guys have a car and a driver's license?" Felix suddenly asked, all of them turning to the freckled boy. "Distance from here to dorm to training hall is quite far, have to pick up Chaewonie from wherever her vocal training is happening and I'd very much like to keep my energy, thank you very much."  
  
"I don't have my keys with me, I think Yeji has them." Hyunjin suddenly started fishing at the pockets of his sweatpants, only to no avail.   
  
"You have a car?" Seungmin asked.   
  
"Yeji's the one with the license, but technically, our dad trusted me with it." Hyunjin explained. "And we don't even use it a lot, we barely go out far from the campus anyway."

"Then do you know where Yeji is?"  
  
"Not sure, but probably with Ryujin and Chaeryeong-ah."  
  
"Ryujin-ah said they'd go over Yuna's. Her dorm's quite far, right?" Minho said, the two foreigners not quite catching up from a new and unfamiliar name.

"Yuna's a friend of them at the same level as Kai, she lives at green which is like, at the opposite end of the campus from ours. They probably took the car." Changbin explained to the two, nodding when they finally caught up.

  
"Whatever, I'll drive you, let's take Sana noona's." Minho shrugged and flung his arm around Felix.

"Eh?" Felix and Seungmin were both dumb-founded.

"I have her keys. Ta-da."

Minho said monotonously, flashing a very expensive key they could only dream of owning in front of Felix's eyes as it glinted with amusement. They continued having exchanges with Minho answering nonchalantly with some English words here and there and Felix responding with wide eyes and a few Korean words tossed around. They made their way out with Minho dangling yet another key ring and Felix's voice echoing the words _'you drive a motorcycle too?!'_ all around the place.

"You doing anything else today?" Hyunjin started to catch up Seungmin.   
  
"Training with Tzuyu noona and Lia, then write a draft with Hyuka. Why?" Seungmin answered, not even looking up at Hyunjin.   
  
"Can I hang out at yours? I promise I won't be a bother." Hyunjin walk in front of Seungmin, raising a hand as a sign of promising.   
  
"Won't you get lonely? We're really quiet when working." Seungmin finally looked up, Hyunjin adjusting to walk beside him. "Go to Hannie's dorm instead, probably more fun."  
  
"I've been stuck with him since like, the very first day I went to this school. We were twelve, and now we're almost graduating high school. Imagine how long I had to suffer."   
  
"It's not like Jisung wasn't suffering either." That earned Seungmin a smack on his arm. "But are you sure? Our dorm literally falls dead silent."  
  
"Is it okay if I call Han Jisung over?" Seungmin shrugged. "There's actually two Jisungs in their dorm, and he plays chess competitively as well! Maybe he can help with Jisu as well?"  
  
"There's an intellectual Jisung?!" Seungmin said a bit too loudly, Han Jisung giving him a stink eye from behind. "T'was pretty dumb of Julia not to get a trainer while we were here. She took her independence to a whole 'nother level."

  
"Can I walk with you, then?"

"Your dorm's far from ours."

"Don't mind."

"You have to change, you stink."

"I can borrow your clothes?"

"Hyuka's will fit better."

"I want yours."

"Why?"

"Just cause."

"You're a hopeless cause, Hwang Hyunjin." Seungmin gave up and Hyunjin threw himself all over the younger. Seungmin gave a bitter smile to himself before thinking:

  
  
  
_What are we gonna do when we go back home?_

_  
  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


"Unnie." Lia greeted Tzuyu first instead of her two roomates. "Have I ever told you that you're like, really pretty? How is it possible for you to look that good?"

"Genetics, I guess?" Tzuyu answered with a hesitant smile. "Should we start in a minute? Seungminnie set up for us already. Chaeng also baked some baklava since Chan mentioned he was craving some."

  
"We usually play randomly-generated games for both colors then review in between games. Does that work okay for you?" Lia said while working her way into the kitchen area to get the said food prepared for devouring.

"How'd we choose teams for bughouse in case we get it?"

"Hyunjin said he'll be coming over with two Jisungs." Kai mentioned.

"Hyunjin was here?" Lia poked her head out to meet Kai's.

"Yes, he specifically asked for Sky's clothes actually. And changed into them."

"Kim Seungmin." Lia eyed the younger, who just shrugged nonchalantly.

  
Lia rolled her eyes and just proceeded to explain to the older girl how their games usually worked. It didn't take them long to start as Tzuyu easily understood despite the slight language restriction. Seungmin set up the camera for them to be able to use as reference and analyze the new technique they will encounter while Kai took his position as an arbiter (as always) for the game. Kai pressed play on the roulette generator and ended up with a standard game as their first play. They all started to melt into the game, until a loud knock and the sound of the door opening echoed in the room.

"We brought Ryujin, if you didn't mind. Bitch wants to learn chess but can't when Park Jisung teaches her." Hyunjin said, Lia noticed how he was wearing Seungmin's favorite hoodie so she threw Kai a look who just wiggled his brows in return.

  
"Don't mind. Jisu-yah?" Tzuyu's voice brought Lia back to earth away from judging Seungmin.

"Ah, yeah sure. Where's the other Jisung?" Lia checked since there were only three figures who entered.

"Oh, he said he won't come over so he won't be able to see your technique. You know, fair game and all." Han Jisung answered.

"Aw, that's sweet." Lia said as she mindlessly moved her bishop to capture Tzuyu's rook, sparing half a second to glance at the board.

"Aw, so sweet." Tzuyu giggled when she saw where Lia's mind were in again, Lia forgetting that his king was completely vulnerable with no escape nor defenses as Tzuyu moved her other rook to capture it. "Checkmate, Jisu-yah."

  
"Huh?" Lia was brought back to earth when she realized what happened. "Eh?!"

"Lesson number one, never be distracted." Tzuyu smirked and slightly flicked Lia's forehead. She was about to protest but ended up pouting instead. "It's okay, let's just play another game, yeah?"

"Okay." Lia pouted again before placing the pieces back. "Sorry, unnie."

"No, no, no. It's fine."

Tzuyu gave Lia a comforting smile and Seungmin and Kai were certain that Lia would throw a fit because her focus slipped way to quickly. Right after Lia was checked, they scanned through the footage and saw the reason for Lia's distraction. Can they say they were surprised when Lia switched to the demeanor she has on whenever she's finally competing? No, not really.

"Day 6, log 4, 16:47. Julia Choi versus Chou Tzuyu. Standard. Start." Seungmin voiced over the camera as he pressed record.

Kai decided to sit in the chair in between Tzuyu and Lia, the new girl about to throw hands. Before she got to do so, Seungmin walked in the tiny space between them and sat next to Hyunjin and Jisung who were watching comfortably from Felix's bed. As soon as Seungmin passed by, the pink-haired girl immediately locked Kai's head and flicked his forehead, dragging him up to sit on his bed with her before she finally let go. Kai shot her multiple reactions in a few seconds, only for the girl to shrug a shoulder and a brow smugly, which made Kai even more frustrated.

"What's up with them?" Seungmin asked.   
  
"Choi Beomgyu." Hyunjin made faces as the name rolled out of his tongue.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Long story, Seungmin." Jisung tapped his shoulders. "So I'll try to make it short. Basi—"

  
"Your concept of short is in terms of time taken, not the words."  
  
"Shut up when I'm talking, Hwang." Jisung said sweetly and gave him a smile that were as sharp as daggers.

  
"Anyway. Basically, Beomgyu is like, Hyunjin's best friend and they're both in the swim team, as well as Ryujin." That explained why the pink hair felt familiar to Seungmin. Impossible not to spot during their joint meeting or when she stops by the pool to check on Felix. "Beomie and Ryujin know each other way back, so of course tight knit and everything. And then, Mr. Huening Kai has art with Bamgyu and they hit it off, yada yada. One time he was visiting in our dorm, he saw Kai coming so he told him to come with him and that's how they met. Apparently, Beomgyu seems to be showing a little too much to Hyuka and Ryujin wasn't having it. I still don't know the direct reason why they hate each other's guts though. Ryujin just goes straight for it. _She feral_."

  
"Told you, time taken."   


Seungmin laughed as Jisung started hitting Hyunjin with pillows, ending with Hyunjin leaning against the sliding door defensively. Seungmin's mind wandered once again and remembered that one specific night at Chan and Minho's dorm where they all fell asleep _(The girls came back with question marks written all over the place but luckily, they love their roommates and decided to crash in one of their girlfriend's dorm instead. They also saw a certain pair who looked cute.)_ and Seungmin wanted to do it again, so he did. As if odds were in his favor, Jisung spotted the baklava in their makeshift dining table and asked his Tzuyu noona if that was from Chaeyoungie noona, and then he gladly took a chair and started munching, Lia throwing him a look so he slowly moved to take just another slice on his plate and slowly walked away, climbing up to Chaewon's bunk. Now they had Felix's bed all to themselves.   
  
Seungmin rocked back and forth, side by side and even in circular motions till he got Hyunjin's attention. He definitely succeeded, as Hyunjin leaned over to wrap his arms around Seungmin's waist.

"A needy baby now, aren't you?" Hyunjin let out a soft giggle as he rested his head on Seungmin's shoulder and lips slightly touching his neck.

"Am I the one hugging you?" Seungmin turned his head to meet Hyunjin's eyes, who only closed his eyes playfully as he lifted Seungmin to sit on his lap.

"No." Okay, Seungmin was taken aback. "But you like it anyway." _He wasn't even complaining in the first place???_

Seungmin melted into Hyunjin's body as they became one, somehow found it fascinating on how Hyunjin smelled a great mix of both of them. He felt Hyunjin pull him closer as he rested his head on his shoulder, eyes fixated on Seungmin's fingers as he played with them on one hand. As much as Seungmin wanted to hold him too with his other hand, he couldn't as he was monitoring the game and time through Lia's laptop. So he just let Hyunjin do whatever he wanted— he gladly accepted it. Although the only sounds prominent in the room were the pieces clacking, Jisung's munching and the occasional timer clicking, Hyunjin's heavy breathing and soft giggles were the only thing Seungmin heard. It made Seungmin slightly lose track of the game, and it didn't help when Hyunjin started biting at his neck softly where he can clearly feel his breath.

  
"Hyunjin, I'm monitoring." Seungmin's voice turned out hoarser than expected, so he got even more alert of every little thing.   
  
"Sorry." Hyunjin's laugh was different this time, but he repositioned Seungmin in a way where he could still sit on him comfortably without having to hold him close for support. His hand fell on Seungmin's thigh while the other supported his own body and Seungmin definitely did his best on —

  
"Check." Lia's voice pulled him back made him look into the live game and not in the camera.

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"Checkmate, unnie."

  
Lia's eye smile and Tzuyu's dimple showed up simultaneously as they stared at the board, Lia's promoted pawn cornering Tzuyu's king at the leftmost corner. They shook their hands and looked at Seungmin expectantly, only for their smiles to suddenly have different intent when they saw how the two were seated. Seungmin immediately took off Hyunjin's hand and headed to the camera

"Day 6, log 4, 17:33. Standard. White as victor. Game finished, _yay Jules_."

And with that, Seungmin pressed stop and let Lia and Tzuyu analyze the sped-up recording, Kai throwing in comments here and there on what he has noticed. Jisung also noticed how Ryujin would keep on tugging Kai about the things he was certain she already learned from Park Jisung, and how Lia's eyes would betray her and take a look on the pink-haired girl from time to time, mouth opening to hopefully try to answer her questions but only to fail as no sound would come out and Kai— not taking a hint— would answer. Hyunjin's hand found its way back to Seungmin's, who subtly rejected it by typing something onto Kai's laptop this time and Hyunjin feigning a smile. Seungmin's brows knotted as he scanned over Kai's notes in relation to his, talking to the two other players about it in a language neither Hyunjin, Ryujin nor Jisung understood. Jisung hopped down Chaewon's bunk and sat beside Hyunjin.

"Saw what you did there." He whispered to the older as he settled.

"Huh?"

"Like, everything since the game started." Jisung rolled his eyes. "The moment you gave him attention, he lost his already."

"What are you talking about?" Hyunjin asked once again.

"Sure, let's pretend he did not just reject your hand when you reached out to hold his."

"He was taking notes."

"He could've placed it in the table instead of holding it."

"What's your problem, Han?" Hyunjin started getting irritated.

"Time taken," Jisung rose his hands as if surrendering before walking back to Chaewon's bed. "Your words, not mine."

_Time taken?_

_  
  
  
_

It didn't take long for the taekwondo players to come back home from training. Contradicting to what they expected from Felix and Jisung if they saw each other at the dorm, they weren't as clingy as they were and just gave each other a small nod and a smile before sitting next to each other. The tension between the two seemed to change quite drastically compared to how they did just a few days ago. They thought it must be because Felix's competition is in a few days, dragging his serious attitude all over the place. Still, it didn't stop them from clinging onto each other short after as Jisung let the one-day-younger boy snuggle against his chest, probably recharging from the tiredness he felt from training while Jisung softly patted his head. Chaewon found herself squeezing in between Kai and Ryujin, their fights getting smaller since Ryujin was still adjusting to Chaewon's presence while Kai had even more power coursing through him to attack the other. Lia was also playing a lightning round with Park Jisung who entered after Tzuyu and Lia reviewed their session, and Seungmin's eyes and hands were glued to the chessboard and Lia's laptop. Everyone else were, actually, and even more drawn in when a series of checks and aggressive piece clacking echoed throughout the room.

  
"Checkmate, noona." Park Jisung said as he popped his lollipop out of his mouth.   
  
"Damn, you're good." was all Lia said as they shook hands.   
  
"Day 2, log 5, 18:25. Lightning. Black as victor. Park Jisung, first-time opponent." It was Chaewon who did the outro this time and closed the camera for them. "That was intense."  
  
  


"You got a sec?" Hyunjin asked as Seungmin went back after sharing his notes and the recorded session to Lia.

“Sure, why?”

Hyunjin did not respond and just rested his chin on Seungmin's shoulder. Seungmin rose his eyebrows as he eyed Hyunjin from his side and just let him melt into him as Hyunjin pulled him closer. Kai and Chaewon set up this time, while Felix and Han Jisung went to the kitchen to get food for everyone to munch on. Ryujin still kept om tugging at Kai (sometimes hitting his butt) when she wants to learn something, Lia only managing to answer one question from her ( _'What the hell even is a bughouse? Chess has breeds?' 'Kinda.'_ ), Tzuyu taking notes on how her juniors are interacting with one another.  
  
Hyunjin's arms fully enveloped around Seungmin's body, wrapping the not-so-smaller boy completely. Seungmin smiled softly at the action, Hyunjin sighing heavily as he pulled both of down a little bit downwards. Seungmin asked a string of are you okays and Hyunjin flicked it off with _'everything's fine as long as you're here_ '. He wonders what his answer will be five days from now. Seungmin was well aware of how his expression changed when he felt Hyunjin's hands start to roam around his body, letting out a little whine of confusion.

"Yah, what are you doing?"

"You have abs?" Hyunjin asked innocently.

"Do you not see me when we're changing at the lockers?" That earned Hyunjin a pout.

"You always turn your back when changing your shirt." He pulled Seungmin closer once again, hands still roaming around the younger's torso. "I'd like to see it." He said with the most innocent giggle Seungmin has ever heard.

"What?!" was all the younger got to say with a very confused voice.

He seriously thinks how will they function without their little friend group here in Korea once they go back home.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Their schedule goes like this: they get used to the new environment for two days— three for Seungmin and Felix—, athletes train for about ten days, they take a break the day before their competition to ease their minds and relax for a few simply because that's how they work,the actual day of their respective competitions, have one day of proper sightseeing in Korea and lastly, go back home. All while the journalists take care of documenting the events.  
  
But that schedule definitely went down the drain the moment they thought of joining a club while they were here. It became like this: they get used to the new environment for two days— three for Seungmin and Felix—, athletes train for about ten days, they take a break the day before their competition to ease their minds and relax for a few simply because that's how they work, training for their sports club and the showcase somewhere in that eleven days for eight days, the actual day of their respective competitions, have a showcase before doing that one day of proper sightseeing in Korea and lastly, go back home. All while the journalists take care of documenting the events.   


Fortunately, the showcase was a day after Lia's competition. Everything was taken lightly yet they exerted effort in order to put up a good show. Sometime after the showcase was announced, they learnt that Chaewon and Kai somehow managed to join it as well despite not being in any clubs— same case as most of the members of their little group. They were in the same group as Yeji, Ryujin and Beomgyu and some of their other friends. ( _They recruited both of them when they saw Chaewon teaching Kai how to dance to TWICE's Yes or Yes correctly. She was fuming particularly over the way Kai moved his hips during the chorus._ ) They have finished everything for the showcase— it was for them to have fun and put on smiles for the people and their furry friends anyway, that's why they didn't feel as pressured as they are right now.

Because right now, they were sitting among the sea of strangers in the bleachers of a certain hall the taekwondo tournament was being held. The hall was slowly filling up, Seungmin, Kai and Lia cautiously looking over Chaewon and Felix as they sat in their places.

"Where are they now?" Lia asked while sparing a glance towards the door.   
  
"They said they're finding us right now. Look out for them as well." Kai read Ryujin's text out loud. "That was for Yeji's team, she said Sana noona's car broke down so the others might be a little late."  
  
"That's okay, the tournament doesn't start for another 45 minutes." Seungmin reassured the two, who were clearly nervous from watching the players warm up. Once Seungmin caught a bright pink-haired girl, he rose his hand and they came rushing to their place.

"Hey," Ryujin gave Lia a nod, Kai a flick on the forehead and Seungmin a small hug as she approached first. "Minho oppa and the others will be later, Hyuka told you?"  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't start yet. Come sit here." Seungmin offered his seat which was in between his two band mates, sliding on the lower level as he saw Yeji sit beside Lia and Hyunjin sit next to him as well.

"Minho hyung was raging. 'If she's so rich then why can't she refill her gas, huh?!'. He kept rambling that over the phone call." Hyunjin laughed as he told the younger the story. "But Jeongyeon noona came to the rescue. Borrowed Mina noona's car and picked them up. Should be here in fifteen minutes."

"Why didn't you come with them?" Seungmin asked as he, Jisung and Jeongin were the only ones who came with the girls.

"I'd rather endure Yejin's driving the Minho hyung's. You know he does race, right?" Seungmin only shook his head in agreement, well aware of the story Yeji told her during one of their baseball practices when Jeongyeon suddenly came in with a sports car flawlessly when she didn't own one in the first place.

"Is Yeji a bad driver?"

"Yeah."

"Then why is she the one with a license?"

"Bet with Ryujin. She lost anyway."

"Sure thing, babe." Seungmin nodded as he sipped on his lemonade.

"Truth! Ask Ryujin, even. Ya—"

Seungmin turned his head to see why Hyunjin suddenly stopped, only to finally see the Choi Beomgyu they were talking about the other day. But the instances was odd, seeing how the older was on the opposite side of the railing and had his lips pressed on Kai's forehead, who was just sitting there frozen with bags of chips in hand as Ryujin's eyes was about to pop out of her. Beomgyu separated with a small smile on his face as he walked towards his destination, Kai slowly turning with surprised eyes as Ryujin's eyes and mouth slowly closed as well.

  
"Has he gone insane?" may have been said in mad Korean but the three heard Chaewon curse enough to know what Ryujin had just said.

"Wha- why, did Choi Beomgyu just do that?" Jeongin asked with wide eyes as well while nudging Jisung's side repeatedly.   
  
"Noona," It was the first time Kai has called someone noona aside from the girls obviously older than him. "did Beomgyu hyung just... violate my forehead?"  
  


Ryujin was quick to take the food out of the younger's hands and placed it on Lia's lap before holding the whiny Hyuka on her arms. "My poor sweetheart, don't worry, Ryujin noona will take care of you. Alcohol or sanitizer? I also brought some skincare products as well. Just tell noona what Hyuka needs."

"I thought they hated each other, 'Sung?" Seungmin asked the equally shocked squirrel.

"I thought so too."

Until the rest of the team arrived to the venue, Kai and Ryujin kept holding onto each other while Lia put on an uncomfortable face, Yeji worrying on her other side. Seungmin had noticed, so he took the older's hands and held onto it until she calmed down. Hyunjin patted his twin's thighs lightly when he noticed she had the same look on her face. Felix and Chaewon looking over them and waving their hands like crazy definitely helped, even those who didn't know them had a smile on their faces and thought of rooting for them in case their players lost. They even communicated with the crowd by making them follow the pattern they were clapping in using balloons as if they weren't about to go to battle in less than ten minutes. Seungmin took a couple pictures of the venue while waiting for it to start and Felix's monstrous eyes saw him doing so among the massive crowd, called Chaewon and their trainer over and shouted Seungmin's name out loud just to make him take a picture of them. He's got himself a rowdy group of friends.

"That's Felix Lee and Kim Chaewon for you!" Their trainer screamed over her phone camera as she filmed her students while the two journalists took photos of them.   
  
"Yeji-yah, please take pictures of us!"

  
Lia hurriedly took out her phone and handed it over to the older. Yeji gladly took it as the band started to get in formation. Felix and Chaewon crouched in the middle, lifting their medals right next to their faces. Seungmin and Kai knelt while lifting their cameras as well while Lia wrapped her arms around her _dongsaengs_. Yeji took a couple photos before they finally stood up to a more comfortable position and took more normal photos. The boys came over to congratulate Felix as well as Chaewon's new-found friend group. They took pictures for the memories as well, and while Jisung and Felix were harassing Kai to take pictures of them, Hyunjin stepped out and walked towards Seungmin.

"How many days?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Till you guys leave."

"Oh," Seungmin broke eye contact and continued watching his friends instead. "Two, then we're off."

"Time flies by without us even knowing. It feels so unreal that you guys have been here for only two weeks." Hyunjin shot him a smile, which he surely saw.

"It does feel unreal. But while we're here, let's make the most out of it?" Seungmin finally looked into the elder's eyes, who only gave out a wide grin as he broke the eye contact this time to shout at his friends.

"Seungmin said he's buying ice cream for the win, let's go!"

  
  


* * *

"We're _minors_." Lia sternly said as she planted her hands on the table. "Even if you calculate our Korean age or check our age in other countries, we're _still_ minors."

"You can just say you hate how alcohol tastes, Choi." Lia swatted the glass of soju Minho was about to give to Chaewon. "Hey!"

"Don't push her if she doesn't want, Chaewon-ah." Chan handed Lia a bottle of yakult instead. "But in all honesty, you seemed like the type to get wasted when something doesn't go your way."

"I got silver too, I should be celebrating, not getting wasted." Lia answered. "And don't you guys have a showcase tomorrow? You sure y'all can risk it?"

"Thank you! I've been saying that since Minho hyung said drinks on him!" Seungmin immediately agreed with Lia.

"Okay, that's enough." Yeri was quick to take the remaining bottles of soju out of the table. "And this isn't even Minho oppa's."

"To Felix, Chaewon, and Jisu's win!" Chaeyoung rose her glass and the others followed her toast as well.

"We'll be sure to be there with you guys tomorrow. I'll try to keep them grounded." Tzuyu took her unnies who probably have drank too much away from the table and to their beds.

"Tomorrow's your last day here." Hyunjin rested his head on Seungmin's shoulders.

"Yeah."

"We'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too," Seungmin wrapped his arms on Hyunjin's torso. "But let's save the sappy things for when we actually leave already, yeah?"

"What time's your flight?"

"5:30."

"A.M?"

"Yeah."

'Oh, didn't you and Hyuka join a photography contest too?"

"Yep."

"Have you submitted?" Seungmin nodded. "Can I see your submissions?

"You'll see when you see it."

"So not fair!" Hyunjin pouted and crossed his arms. "A clue, then."  
  


"Well," Seungmin had barely spoken yet Hyunjin was looking at him as if he was to answer all the questions in the universe. "We entered as one. It was from when we went to the park, the one with the brook?"

"Ah, yeah. When Chaewon kicked you guys out because ' _women time_ '?"

"They could've used Ryujin's dorm instead. I really don't understand her mind."

"No one apparently does." Hyunjin laughs as he remembered Lia's words everytime she did something quite questionable. "I'm sleepy."

"Let's get you to bed." Seungmin took Hyunjin's grabby hands and picked him up. "Who you staying with?"

"Do the math."

"Yep." Seungmin started dragging the slightly-drunk boy to their dorm.

Due to the party Minho, Chaewon and Yeri planned for their wins, all of them had celebrated at the red building. The rooms went like this— the girls decided to stay at Yeri's dorm. They had two other roomates, but they went to back home early for the holidays. Tzuyu squeezed her unnies together in one bed to save energy as she had one to herself. The boys ( _specifically_ Minho) kicked their noonas out of their dorm and made them stay at Yeri's as well. On Jisung's dorm were the rest of the girls while the younger boys and Changbin, which were also those who didn't even bother tasting or getting anywhere near the alcohol went to Chan's as it was in another building and they were probably the only ones who can manage to go there safely without raising any suspicions. Seungmin's dorm contained Minho and Chan, Felix and Jisung and it only made sense for him and Hyunjin to be the last occupants of the room. He noticed that Felix and Jisung had passed out at the unused bunk while Minho and Chan already ( _halfway_ ) made their own fort on Kai's bed. Seungmin dropped Hyunjin to Felix's bed only to be dragged down with him.

“I still have to shower, I feel sticky.”

Hyunjin giggled as Seungmin picked him up once again and carried him properly this time to the bathroom. (He couldn’t drag him due to the obstacles named _Chan and Minho_.) Seungmin waited for the older boy to finish and handed him the extra clothes Chan had prepared for them. Hyunjin carried him this time and lied down with his whole body completely wrapped around Seungmin. The younger really had Hyunjin wrapped around his finger.

_Unreal indeed._


	5. photograph

"At this rate, it'll be me at rock bottom." Minho said. "I keep forgetting we're all art students."  
  
"You specifically told us we shouldn't take this too seriously, hyung." Seungmin rolled his eyes.   
  
"Chaengie and Sana noona is a dangerous duo. I'm excited to see them big in the industry." Chan said as he peeked from the makeshift stage they have made.   
  
"What was the title again? Turn it up?" Jisung asked.

"Yeah. Thay totally have to upload it somewhere just like you guys have to upload Hellevator." Felix got startled when someone suddenly tickled his neck.

"Be sure you can give a better presentation than us, expectations from the crowd are rising." Chaewon gave them a playful wink as they walked up the stage. They noticed how the group was mostly dancers and rappers.

"Wait, is Kai gonna dance?" Hyunjin asked as he walked closer to the stage.

"Nah, he'll be playing the drums." Changbin lazily pointed at the drumset at the opposite end of the stage.

"You really think you can make Hyuka dance, hyung?" Seungmin and Felix laughed at Jeongin's comment.

The event Chan and Jeongyeon had planned brought smiles to their fellow students, the residents, as well as the animals that was on the shelter. It wasn't a big one, but just enough for them to be able to show the skills they have and to have fun. The owner of the shelter had helped them set up for it, all while broadcasting it live to hopefully reach more audience and let their talents be given spotlight. It started with the two captains introducing their agenda, followed by a little cover Lia prepared for them before the actual participants had started.  
  
Overtime, it attracted more people and now it had quite a huge audience, even online. It was with Jeongyeon's team when the crowd started to gather and grow, it was a track Chaeyoung had produced with lyrics written by Sana and Jeongyeon and choreographed by Dahyun. Seungmin started to feel a little nervous as he's never performed in a crowd this huge that's not even filled with his schoolmates. Felix had noticed, so he put his hand on the back Seungmin's head and started to caress it. Seungmin smiled at the gesture. Chaewon's group performed to _Sweet Chaos_ by Day6, although it was only her, Kai and Beomgyu on the instruments and the others dancing to the choreography they made up. It had the crowd jumping at 8 in the morning. Then it was their group, Seungmin had to open the song and when he was up on the stage with his friends, he felt his worries lessen and carried out like a professional. They didn't miss how Chaewon and Kai were filming them enthusiastically, fist in the air.  
  
The song talked about how they felt alone and that they had no one to hold on to when they fall, not knowing which direction they are going to take. That despite how hard it is to find the path they want to take and the protests of the people around them telling them not to go and chase their ' _silly_ ' dreams, they still have to keep their head high, move forward and fight the hardships they will be facing. Life has its ups and downs and we never really stay at the same place the entire time, the hellevator symbolizing how they will start from nothingness and be able to get their music and art out for the people to see and hear.  
  
3RACHA had performed their song entitled _'P.A.C.E'_ as well which made the crowd hyped once again. The song requested was a personal favorite of the owner as he had been listening to their songs for a while now, filming in a fancier camera with a mic to send to his musician best friends. A few more performances were made and the captains talked to the owner to express their gratitude once again for giving them the chance to do the showcase. As much as it would sound biased, Seungmin and Felix genuinely thought that they had the second loudest screams and claps next to Jeongyeon's team, Kai and Chaewon's following behind. The team captains were about to wrap it up when Lia came to them and whispered something, eyes widening with surprise and anticipation.

"Remember when Olivia asked us for help in making a poem about life without modern technology?" Lia walked up to Felix and Seungmin with the other two now at her back.

"Yeah, then you guys turned it to a song instead." Felix answered. "My sister asked for a _poem_ , not a whole-ass _love song_."

"So, accroding to Jeonghan oppa, there's about fifteen thousand people watching the live performance right now." Lia continued, Jeongin interrupting with a loud, dolphin screech-like _'jinjja?!'_ that even had the people from the surrounding tables look at them. "We also found out he has some friends and connections in the music industry, so..."

"Yah, Choi Jisu don't tell us..."

Seungmin eyed their defacto leader who only seemed to agree with whatever he was thinking about. Kai and Felix discussed on the side how he never called her in her Korean name and how it sounds better when calling her out, which immediately wrapped their conversation with understanding nods.

"Look, they're already setting up at the back." Lia pointed at the stage. "This could be the start of something big."

"I say we give this a shot, Sky. We've got nothing to lose and hopefully something to gain." Chaewon said, fingers already warming up using the guitar she borrowed (read: _snatched_ , but the poor boy just pouted and shrugged as he would do the same if it were him) from Jisung.

"Jeongyeon noona got a call from one of Jeonghan hyung's friends already. You wanna miss up on that one in a million chance?" Kai's words got the boys listening to their conversation.

"Oi, Sky?" Felix called out the younger as an assurance that everything will be fine. Seungmin let out a heavy sigh and gave in eventually.

"Do you guys still have the demo? I might forget something while up on stage."

  
Those words made his bandmates smile and their friends watch them excitedly as they walked towards the stage. It was their first time seeing the group perform, Jisung only realizing that his deal with the two when they first came was finally happening. He quickly fished for his phone in his pocket, disappointed on how bad the camera quality has gotten and reminding himself to ask or save up for a new phone. He roamed on Hyunjin's pocket instead and took his phone, to which the older shot a glare of confusion until he saw him set up for a nice angle to film the band. Hyunjin smiled as he watched the younger zoom at Felix's face.

"Oh, our outfits." Lia was about to get worried from Kai's tone and statement till she realized what he meant.

As if they intentionally decided to stay true to their band name, their outfits were indeed contrasting to the song they were about to perform. The song had a romantic feel to it, yet it also somehow makes you feel empty because of the gloominess of its sound. It was a perfect song to listen to on a rainy day. And yet, their outfits were completely dark due to the songs they performed to earlier, aside from Lia who took price tag too seriously.

"Why this one though, of all our songs?" Felix asked as he looked at the chords.

"Remember the lyrics and see for yourself." Chaewon shot him and Seungmin a meaningful look before heading up the stage when Chan called their band.

"Let's all welcome Paradox!"

"Hi, thank you for having us." Lia started in Korean, a bit nervous as she wasn't sure if she's doing okay. She looked over at Chaewon for assurance before switching back to English. "We decided to perform this song as we thought it would be the most fitting to express how we feel about our short stay here. Enjoy _Disconnected._ "

Seungmin nervously fumbled on the synth as they began harmonizing for the intro. The song was opened by Lia.

  
_Life's a tangled web_   
_Of cell phone calls and hashtag I-don't-knows_   
_And you, you're so caught up_   
_In all the blinking lights and dial tones_

_  
_He looked over at Hyunjin when his part came, only to see him looking back at him with a fond smile on his face.

_  
I admit I'm a bit of a victim in the worldwide system too_   
_But I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you  
_

  
Chaewon let out a small _wooh_ before singing her part, hyping up the crowd who started to wave their hands on the air.   


_  
Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps_   
_Here in the moment on the dark side of the screen  
_

  
They all looked at each other before harmonizing for the chorus.

_  
I like the summer rain_   
_I like the sounds you make_   
_We put the world away_   
_We get so disconnected  
_

  
Once again, Felix and Seungmin searched for a certain pair of eyes to lock with. Chaewon didn't miss how Kai also did the same and how the person Lia looked at didn't do the same.   


_  
You are my getaway_   
_You are my favorite place_   
_We put the world away_   
_Yeah we're so disconnected_

  
Felix held on his mic as he let Chaewon and Lia take care of his instrumentals. He looked over the sunshine boy on the table, smiling widely while alternating his eyes on the phone screen and on the stage.   


_  
Hands around my waist_   
_You're counting up the hills across the sheets_   
_And I'm a falling star_   
_A glimmer lighting up these cotton streets  
_

  
Seungmin did the same as Felix, but kept one hand to play some keys along while locking eyes with Hyunjin.   


_  
I admit I'm a bit of a fool for playing by the rules_   
_But I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you  
_

  
They all harmonized for the chorus once again, and did some backing vocals for Kai as he sang their bridge.   


_  
Turn off the radio_   
_Those late night TV shows_   
_Hang up the telephone_   
_And just be here with me  
  
_

"If y'all got it already, sing with us!" Chaewon shouted at the microphone and somehow, there was a lot of people who caught on their lyrics and actually sang along.

_  
  
I like the summer rain_   
_I like the sounds you make_   
_We put the world away_   
_We get so disconnected_   
_You are my getaway_   
_You are my favorite place_   
_We put the world away_   
_Yeah we're so disconnected_

Seungmin realized while Lia had chosen this song. A reminder— that once they part ways and go back to the way they used to be before they came to each other's lives, _they'll get so disconnected._

* * *

"Who wrote the song?"

"The idea was from Olivia."

"Olivia?"

"Lix's little sister."

"So the talent runs in their blood?"

"She asked help for a homework and Chaewon thought it would be fun to make a song out of it."

"That's exactly the same energy as Han."

Both of them laughed as Jisung shot a glare at Hyunjin, then he lazily played with Seungmin's free hand. They were lying down Seungmin's bed while the others were preparing their stuff as most of them had to go home tomorrow. The Australian group were all packed and ready while the seniors had decided to stay at the dorms to review for entrance exams. Instead of sightseeing, they decided to just have a picnic by the Han River with their friends. Right now, Felix and Chaewon were at Yeri's dorm to help them cook food for the picnic while Lia was with the other girls getting materials they might need later on. (Said materials included bicycles which they had acquired from Yuna's roommates.) Kai and Seungmin were moving the files from their camera to make space—as per Yeri and Yuna's request— because they wanted to take as many photos as they can. The afternoon went by fast and the next thing they knew, Yeri had crashed her bike on a tree.

"You sure you know how a bicycle works?" Minho joked as he checked for any scratches or bruises, pushing Yeri back down when he saw there was none. "You can fall again."  
  
"Yah!"   
  
Yeri kicked Minho's foot causing him to fall as well and when he hasn't stood up in a while Yeri decided to check on him only for her to be pulled down and left by a very healthy Lee Minho. It reminded Jisung of a very familiar scene during PE class that he saw with Felix and Chaewon.

"Try this." Felix said as he shoved a piece of bread on Jisung's mouth. His cheeks puffed up and he literally became the 🥺 emoji while saying "It's so good! What's this?"  
  
"Fairy bread! We have this a lot back home, Channie hyung, you remember?" Chan looked up at Felix's hand and noticed the colorful piece of bread he was handing him.   
  
"Ah, yeah! My friends' mum always had that whenever we went over one's house."

"All you've been doing all day is lie down and sleep. Is it fun?" Seungmin asked as he tipped his camera upside down in front of Hyunjin's face to capture his half-asleep face.   
  


"Hey, delete!" Seungmin only stuck his tongue out.   
  
"Yeri noona said not to delete the pictures we'll take today. So no." He showed Hyunjin the picture and he was surprised it actually turned out good but Seungmin said _'of course it would, you're Hwang Hyunjin.'_

"You guys ever think of going back to Korea during vacations?" Hyunjin asked as Seungmin propped down beside him.

"I don't think we have enough money to do so. We only got here because we were funded." Seungmin answered truthfully.

"Even the others?"

"Maybe Lia, her family's loaded and her younger brother's thinking of studying here."  
  
"Kai and Chaewon?"  
  
"Chaewon's same as us but there's still a chance they'll move back since they still have their house here, Hyuka might go back to America for college to apply for MIT."

"MIT? Damn, he's that good?"

Seungmin gave a proud smile and a nod before clicking for another photo, this time Chaewon and Minho as they pulled Chan and a very flustered Myoui Mina to dance to SEVENTEEN's Left and Right with them. It was not long when her girlfriend was embarassing them more than intended already, but the two who started it had no shame so they even sang in tone-deaf instead of letting the audio fill the needed music. Kai was immersed in playing the pot and hammer variation of rock-paper-scissors against Beomgyu, almost hitting the older with the pot instead of the hammer at one time. (They still don't understand how the hell they had a _squeaky hammer_ and a ramen pot ready for a _mere picnic_. The pot was understandable, but _squeaky hammer?_ )

Hyunjin chuckled at the sight and stared at Seungmin, memorizing each millimeter of his face once again before they leave for good. He crawled his way to hug the younger's torso, Seungmin's hand immediately finding its way to caress his hair. Seungmin had layed down completely beside Hyunjin, faces a few centimeters apart and each other's breathing easily felt, especially with the cold October air. Few centimeters turned to a centimeter, centimeter turned to few millimeters until Lia's figure formed an eclipse with the sun.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but Seulgi unnie said she's at the airport now." Lia said with a very hesitant voice.   
  
"What? Why? Our flight's tomorrow?" Seungmin asked, he noticed how Felix was also looking on their direction with confusion.   
  
"We thought so too, but apparently we were going with _our_ time zone. Which is now." That had two pairs jolt back up from lying down, all eyes turning on them.   
  
"Wasn't it 5:30 am?" Felix butted in. "Shit, it's Wednesday, 4:20 am at home right now."

From there, they hurriedly picked up their belongings while Lia explained to their friends the unforeseen schedule. It was evident that Lia was confused, Felix was pissed, Seungmin was internally fuming, Chaewon was a mix of chaos and confusion as she hugged them all goodbye while Kai was preparing an entire thesis in his head as to why they should have specified the time zones they were following before they were sent to another country.

"I'll drive you guys dorm to airport, you might miss your flight." Minho offered, and it seemed safe enough for them as Chan immediately agreed to it.   


"Noona?"

  
Without any hesitation, Sana threw him one of the keys of the cars they brought as they all rushed to the parking. Minho didn't miss how Yeji gave Lia a long hug and how Lia took her time with Ryujin. He also didn't miss how Ryujin gave Kai a necklace same as her favorite necklace that Kai keeps on bugging her where she got it from. (Minho thought it must have been Beomgyu's idea judging from the fact that he was all heart eyes as Ryujin put on the necklace.) He didn't miss how Hyunjin fished something out his pocket and wore it around Seungmin's wrist before pulling him to a tight hug and laid down a kiss on his forehead.

What took his time the most while watching the kids was how Jisung was the one to pull Felix, planting a quick kiss on the Australian's lips before he went in for another one that lasted a bit longer but just in time. He was almost caught offguard by Chaewon who was taking a picture of the scene beside him and he knew that he was definitely in the frame, brows furrowed in confusion and mouth opened in shock and amusement.

" _This_ ," Chaewon gestured to their friends saying their goodbyes to one another and to the picture she just took. (Minho was right about how he looked.) "is what I wish I had back home. I wonder what could have happened if we all grew up same place, same time."

"You're an only child, right?" Minho asked out of the blue and Chaewon nodded. "So am I. Make sure we stay connected and stay being my chaotic _yeodongsaeng_?"

"Only if you make sure we stay connected and stay being my chaotic _oppa_." Chaewon grinned as she put out her pinky finger, Minho immediately sealing it with a head pat.

"Hey, now that you mention it," Chaewon took out her phone and opened her Instagram. "We all never got each other's accounts. What's your handle?"

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Hyunjin said repeatedly as banged his head on the headrest in front of him.

"I really just had my first love, kiss and make out with someone I might not see or talk to ever again." It was Jisung's turn to bang his head, this time against the window.

"None of us really did not get their social media accounts?" Chan comfirmed once again. "Even Changbin? He lurks the most although he barely ever posts."

"No! Who knows what the hell their usernames might be?" Hyunjin whined once again.   


"Sana noona? Kim Yerim? Lisa? Chenle?" Chan kept dropping names as he drove. "Lucas? Taehyung? Sooyoung noona?"  
  
"Let's be optimistic, yeah? I'll text Lino to get their handles, okay." Sana was a literal angel in disguise. That was something everyone who knows her can agree on.   
  
"What if he doesn't see the message! You know how he barely checks it, what more when he's driving?" Hyunjin started kicking on Chan's seat which earned him a glare. "Call him!"

"Then they'll hear about it. That would make our send-off awkward, right? Worst case scenario, Lino might get distracted and cause an accident." The two only let out a loud whine and a string of words that they cannot comprehend. "He's close with Chaewon, maybe he got hers then we'll start from there?"   
  
"But you know, I guess it's okay. I like the mystery, never knowing what comes next or what the universe has planned for you." Yeji answered.   
  
"That's because you never told Lia how you feel!" Hyunjin whined yet again before hitting his twin. "And you, Han, at least you got to kiss him! I did absolutely nothing because I'm that stupid."  
  
"Dude, seriously, stop degrading yourself." Yeji turned to her twin. "And it's only cause she was into another person." Even Chan stopped the car abruptly at Yeji's word, gaining honks from Jeongyeon following them behind.   
  
"Ryujinnie?" Sana asked, Yeji gave a small nod.   
  


Hyunjin and Jisung didn't waste their time and made sure Yeji had no space for breathing as they hugged her as tight as they can. Yeji wanted to pretend she was annoyed, but her body betrayed her and even pulled her twin and her roommate even closer so she could feel their warmth. She really appreciated it.  
  


"I can't believe we let ourselves fall in love with complete strangers in two weeks." Hyunjin said as he pulled away from the hug.   
  
"We'll manage. We're almost adults." Jisung responded.

"We'll manage."

"Yo seriously, not even BamBam got it? Hell, even Jackson Wang would know it considering how much time he spends at the school just to see Mr. Tuan."

_[ **16:09** ]_

"I can't believe we're leaving like this." Felix groaned against Jisung chest as he pulled him to a hug. "I deadass had tomorrow planned for us. This sucks."  
  
"We still made a lot of memories today. Saw how Kai and Seungmo took photos from every angle every damn second?" The two laughed at the thought. "It's gonna be okay, Lix. We'll see each other again."

"How sure?" Felix pulled away to look at Jisung for a second, and then rested his head on his shoulder. "The possibility of us going back to Korea is none. Maybe Julia."

"And so is the possibility of us going to Australia. Maybe Channie hyung." Jisung hugged Felix tighter, who responded by tightening the hug as well. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too."

"Here." Jisung took out a black velvet box from his pocket which contained a thin, sliver ring with small cat ears. "I was online shopping with Minho hyung and he said I should buy a matching one with you. I'm not so sure about the size, though."

"Holy shit, it's so cute." Felix stared at his hand as Jisung slid the ring on his middle finger. He noticed that he was already wearing the same one on his ring finger. "I was supposed to take you out later at midnight before we go and buy everything you laid your eyes at. I've got nothing on me now."  
  
"It's okay, I have you." Jisung's words were enough for Felix's smile to be brighter than the sun. "I hope I still get to kiss every single freckle on your face."  


"Face only?"  
  
"Where else do you want?" The two laughed at the exchange.  
  
"I don't know if I can say I love you yet." Jisung got lost for a moment, but he came back to earth with his smile getting wider as he savoured the Australian's words.   
  
"I don't know if I can say I love you too yet." Felix's smile was able to even get brighter.

With that, Jisung pulled him in until their lips crashed with each others. It was quick, yet it had all the assurance both of them needed to know that it was more than okay to dive back in. It was soft and pure, but neither backed down so Jisung softly smiled against the kiss as he let Felix lead them both. They sure took their time as if they had all the time in the world (not to mention a flight to catch), as if there was no one but them at that place. It was a perfect first kiss, they both thought, only if the instance were different. But as Lia liked to tell them, great things come with great consequences.

"Let's do our best and meet halfway?"

"Let's do our best and meet halfway."

"I hope I'll still be able to see that ring on you when we do."

_[ **16:18** ]_

"Things could definitely be better." Seungmin sighed as he and Hyunjin hugged for one last time.

"Yeah. I wish it did."

"Tell them we'll send all the copies of the pictures to Minho hyung on our way to the airport."

"That's seriously your famous last words to me?" Seungmin laughed at the older's comment. "But of course, I'll tell them."

"Lix actually had a whole plan to do with Jisung before we leave, but it seems he won't get to do it now." Both of them looked over and saw the two hugging.

"What about you? Had plans for me?"

"I thought a sleepover would've been nice."

"Ah, can't get enough of me? One night wasn't enough?" Hyunjin tried to tease Seungmin, but he should've known better.

"We weren't _alone_ that night, so no." That was enough to make him the blushing mess he was when they first met. "And yeah, one night was definitely not enough."

"I wish you guys could stay here longer." Hyunjin pouted and Seungmin definitely could not concentrate anywhere else aside from those pink, plump lips. "The swim meet is just around the corner. Could've fought side by side with Lixie."

"I wish so too, Lix competing for another school would have been a great sight to see." They both chuckled as their bodies connected once again, but got cut off when Lia gently patted Seungmin's shoulder to indicate that they had to go.

"Oh, Minnie." Hyunjin carefully took Seungmin's hand. "Try to wear it as much as you can, yeah?"  
  


Seungmin had his eyes locked on Hyunjin's hand as he put on a bracelet on his wrist. It had purple beads, he remembered that he once told Hyunjin that it was his favorite color and had other things like clouds and dogs and some sky-related charms. In the middle, it had does cube-shaped letter beads that had a different letter on each side. The one on top of his wrist right now was _KSM_ , which was the initials of his Korean name. He turned the beads around and saw that he was also able to write his English name, _Sky_ , as well as Hwang Hyunjin's initials. He knew that if he wasn't about to leave, the smile he had would never leave his face.

  
"I'll always wear it." He intertwined his hands with Hyunjin and planted a soft kiss on it. "Thank you."

"Thank you. Now go off, before you guys miss your flight." Hyunjin laid his lips on top of Seungmin's forehead as he patted his head while motioning him to go to the car. It will be one heck of a ride

* * *

_from: **😑 sana-chan 😑**_

_linoring, can you get their social media handles? these lovestruck boys wont shut up about it -__-  
_ _lino yah, you seriously have to upgrade your sns skills  
_ _yah  
_ _minho yah  
  
_ _lee lino  
_ _at least from one of them!  
_ _lee minho  
  
_ _pls  
  
_ _i'll let you buy smth for the cats using my card if you get all of theirs  
_ _plssss_

_from: **hwang hyunjin dance 😑**_

_hyuuuung  
_ _get their accs pls  
_ _p_ _lsssssss_

_help us out  
_ _  
😭😭😭_

_hyung read this pls  
  
_ _hyuuuuuuung😭_

_from: **3racha han jisung 😑**_

_urgent! read right away!  
_ _kindly get the cute astralian boy named lee felix yongbok's sns handles  
  
_ _australian*  
  
_ _damn it  
_ _or any one of them  
_ _pls_

_oh and btw i used u as an excuse to give lix the ring bc it would seem to sappy if i said i bought it on my own_

_pls get their accs  
_ _i know u love me_

_from: **shin ryujin dance 😑**_

_we made a bet  
_ _all of us in the car placed on texts from jin, hanji AND sana unnie  
_ _with great exception to yeri unnie bc she thinks miss minatozaki sana wont involve herself btwn teenagers in love  
_ _yeah ik u wont read this  
  
_ _just for proof  
  
_ _we placed 15,000 each btw  
_ _yeri unnie will pay us each too each we win lol shes rich we all know  
  
_ _safe drive  
  
_ _tell em well miss them sm  
_ _oh and choi bamgyu asked for nings ig  
_ _chaeyeon unnie for chaewon unnie too_

_from: **yang jeonginnie 😑**_

_lmao new bet bc shin jin realized smth  
_ _addtl 5k if its abt sns usernames  
_ _thx hyung drive safe <3  
_ _oh and im certain hwang jin is crying his ass rn  
_ _poor boy likes wearing his heart on his sleeves for everyone to see  
_ _oh w8 hes my hyung  
_ _why is there no remove option  
_ _well it was truth n nothing but the truth  
_ _n e ways love u hyung drive safe pt 2 <333_

_from: **😑 chrispy 😽**_

_traffic rn  
_ _have the kids bugged you alrdy or smth?_

_red light rn  
_ _i think so lmao i havent checked yet  
_ _green now byebye_

_oi min check those!!!  
_ _istg u need to up your game mister  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  


"See, hyung, a lot of people should learn from you." Kai said as he ejected Minho's drive. "One should always have a flash drive with them wherever they go. You never know when you might need it."

"Why not send it— ah yeah, this is a lot of photos." Minho _almost_ got the messages his _dongsaengs_ were texting him.

"Yep, plus the quality would turn to shit." Lia added. "How long?"  
  
"3 minutes." Minho put on a bittersweet smile.   
  
"I'll seriously miss Korea again. I don't even know when I'll be able to come back." Chaewon sighed against the window.   
  
"And if you guys do come back, Sana noona's apartment is always open for you to stay in."  
  
"You and Sana noona seem really close with each other." Felix commented.   
  
"Must be an only child thing." Chaewon answered for him, to which Minho fist bumped backwards.   
  
"Yeah, plus her family is loaded and loves her so much." Minho hit the brakes. "We're here."

  
"Here's to hoping this paper is good enough." Seungmin groaned as he shut his laptop down. They all went out and Seulgi saw them right away— thanks to Felix's now blonde hair and Chaewon's rose-colored hair— and helped them take out their luggage. Seungmin noticed Kai walk over to Minho and hand him something, the older's face changing from confusion to a shit-eating grin while Kai went through a surplus of emotions. Seungmin took out a brown envelope he was supposed to leave at their dorm and slowed down his pace until he matched with Minho.

"Hyung, can you give this to Hwang?" Seungmin tried to say as quietly as he can.   
  
"I _can_ , but _will_ I?" The younger rolled his eyes at Minho's usual banter. "Maybe I will, but to Hwang Yejin as you did not specify which Hwang." Seungmin started hitting Minho with the envelope.   
  
"Okay, okay. What is this anyway?" Minho took the envelope from Seungmin's hands and examined it against the light. He definitely did not miss the note Seungmin had written on the corner. "Yah, what are you giving to Jin?"  
  
"Open it if you must." Seungmin expected that kind of reaction from anyone who would have read what he wrote, which was one of the reasons why he decided not to leave it back there.   
  
"Nah, I'll leave it to Hyunjin." They continued walking till they were near the terminal. "I'll drop you guys here."

  
"Thanks, Minho." Minho bowed and smiled, shocked when Seulgi gave him her card as not only is she a taekwondo instructor, but also a famous dance trainer that he has been looking up to for a while now.   
  
"Of course ma'am, anything to help." All the kids gave Minho one last hug before they walked in. Lia was the last of them to leave.

  
"Oppa, this is gonna sound really selfish, but can you do me a favor?" Lia was sure she was about to break all of their hearts. But she thought that maybe it was for the better.   
  
"As long as it's doable."  
  
"I saw your user following Chaewon on Instagram earlier. I was thinking maybe you could use another account that the others don't know about if you were to stay in touch with us? And please keep the account away, especially Anna's."  
  
"Is this about the no-strings-attached Chaewon-ah was talking about when you first got here?" Lia gave him a bitter smile and a nod.   
  


"But Jisu-yah, don't you have strings attached while you were here too?" The smile she was struggling to hold completely dropped, Minho let out a heavy sigh and wrapped the younger girl in his arms. "Okay, okay. Oppa will do so. Take care of your heart for all of us, okay?"  
  


Lia laughed against Minho's chest as she wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. "I don't need somebody to tell me that before I do so myself." Minho handed her his handkerchief as he pulled away from the hug.   
  
"Now go, Kang Seulgi-ssi is waiting for you." Minho pointed at the instructor who was watching the two with a small smile on her face.

  
"Thanks for everything."  
  


"Thanks for making all of us happy."

Minho walked away as he watched all of them disappear into the lobby. It was _really_ ending there. Minho understood why Lia wanted to make sure they left not a trace of them behind here too, he himself did the same when he worked as a back-up dancer on a Japan tour of an idol group where he had met Sana and Momo. Cutting string early on will save him the time, affection and trouble. Luck was on his side though because despite not seeing the two girls for years, they still met again at the girls' final year of high school and one of them even managed to share the dorm with Minho. He wished the same thing to happen for his friends.

He decided to buy a coffee and a cheesecake first before heading back and checked his other messages apart from Chan's, almost choking on his ice-cold coffee as he saw the spam of messages asking him to get their social media accounts. He checked the time when the said messages were sent and the time it had been read, it was obvious that he was still driving so he had an excuse as to why he didn't see their messages. (Chan would have to not mention the fact that Minho almost replied to him before he had even sent a message.) He took advantage of the free Wi-Fi and created a new account like Lia suggested, clicking follow on multiple celebrities first before typing Chaewon's username.

_**soontodori1098** sent a follow request to **kachewinn**_

_**soontodori1098** started following **kachewinn**!_

_send them a message._

_suggested for you._

**_soontodori1098_  
** _this is minho~~~  
_ _im unfollowing from my main hehe  
_ _tell the others abt this accs existence_

 **_kachewinn  
_** _uri oppa found out abt the existence of finsta?  
_ _me proud_

 **_soontodori1098_  
** _arent you on a flight???_

 **_kachewinn_  
** _ever heard of airplane mode_

 **_soontodori1098  
_** _ouch  
_ _touche_

 **_kachewinn_  
** _im assuming  
_ _lia?_

 **_soontodori1098_  
** _hehe_

 **_kachewinn  
_** _s okay  
_ _smart move actually_

 **_soontodori1098_  
** _you sure?  
_ _you didnt seem so earlier_

 **_kachewinn  
_** _we were talking abt it when lia stayed with u  
_ _pros outweighed the cons ig_

**_soontodori1098  
_** _whats so bad about us that yiu came to a comclusion that it was better to cut us odf?_

 **_kachewinn  
_** _oi  
_ _no need to go full on keyboard warrior mode  
_ _putting our mental health first  
_ _is that one enough?_

 **_soontodori1098  
_ ** _ah yeah aju nice  
_ _touche pt 2  
_ _damn ur good_

 **_kachewinn  
_** _ive been told  
_ _life if the whole music thing doesnt work  
i might give psych a try_

 **_soontodori1098_  
** _waaah~~~  
_ _my dongsaeng grew too much  
_ _not even an hour since we separated_

 **_kachewinn  
_** _lmao shut up  
_ _ne ways  
_ _we sleeping now  
dancing to sweet chaos while playing guitar is exhausting  
_ _take care oppa~~~_

 **_soontodori1098_  
** _ok~~~  
_ _have a good sleep  
_ _you and the others take care too chaewonie~~~_

Minho decided to scroll on Chaewon's feed right after. Minho further understood why Lia didn't want Chaewon's account to be known by the others. Despite the almost thirty thousand followers and less than two hundred following, it only had six photos and about fifteen times more of it on her tagged. (Talk about skinny ratio.) Among those six photos was what Minho assumed to be her walking her pets, an eye catching photo of her in a taekwondo match which was taken by Seungmin according to her caption, a painting of a house, an 8-picture slide that had a picture of fireworks as a cover and photos of their band and some other unfamiliar faces as he slid his finger across and a slide composed of 5 photos that was started by an almost black photo. Minho noticed it was posted two hours ago, whereas the fireworks that preceded it was five months ago.   
  


He turned up the brightness of his phone and noticed that it was a photo from the night they celebrated Lia's win. It wasn't taken with a flash nor was a presence of a light source available, making the photo incredibly dark and almost indecipherable unless you notice the little things capable to be seen or you were there at the scene. He noticed the faint glow of the green soju bottles at Chaeyoung's table (as she liked to emphasize it), the shine of Jeongin's braces and Changbin's earring as the light from Park Jisung's phone bounced off of it, the trophies and medals Park Jihyo most likely won and forgot to take with her before she went home, _and oh_ , Chan's obnoxious laugh when Felix said _'shrimp on a barbie_ ' with the heaviest accent he could put on was almost hard to miss. He didn't even notice himself smiling from just one photo.  
  
The next one was probably their first day all together at the dorm, it was Lia holding the phone as they took a photo of their reflections on the balcony window even though the sky (or lack thereof) was mostly seen and not them. The third was her with other girls from the same grade and department as them, the heads and faces were familiar enough to Minho to know each one of them. The fourth one was another reflection selfie, the phone held by Felix's tiny hand along with Kang Seulgi and who Minho assumed was Son Seungwan from music department, but he wondered _why_ the hell would their school's most renowned vocal teacher be around _a bunch of taekwondo players_? He shook it off his head as he looked at the final slide.  
  
It was the same picture as the one she showed him before they left, only it wasn't the same because Jisung and Felix weren't kissing, Hyunjin's lips weren't on Seungmin's forehead, Ryujin wasn't pulling Kai's hair as she put on the necklace on his neck, Yeji's eyes wasn't glued to Lia, and his brows weren't furrowed nor was his mouth opened. Instead, they were all standing and hugging their half-month visitors while the others was waiting for their turn, Minho smiling fondly from them and he cringed and cursed so much at himself for showing such obvious display of emotion. It was captioned with a simple _'where the sky meets the sea'_ along with a string of credits for the four who were tagged on each but one. (It made Minho's job of looking for their usernames easier.)

He decided to lurk longer and read the comments left on the new post, which had so much already despite being posted for two hours only. It was mostly their Australian friends telling them they miss them already or how their school was different without them. It warms his heart to know that they were incredibly loved at home. He decided to focus more on looking for specific users' comments.   
  
  


_**hgkkai** : lol wdym sea if anything this post is clearly lacking it  
_ _**hgkkai** : your recent had morw sea in it  
_ _**hgkkai** : 3rd pic creds plz  
  
_

 _ **j0oyaah** : omg sucker  
_ _**j0oyaah** : 2nd pic creds pls  
  
_

 _ **kskskym** : 1st pic creds pls  
_ _**j0oyaah** : @kskskym omg sucker  
_ _**kskskym** : @j0oyaah say sucker hanbeon deo and ill make u suck kais toes  
_ _**j0oyaah** : @kskskym yikes kinky  
_ _**kskskym** : @j0oyaah ffs ur words r open for the kids everywhere all around the world to see  
  
_

 _ **leeflix** : im cute  
_ _**leeflix** : but that doesnt change the fact that i meed creds for 4th pic  
_ _**hgkkai** : @leeflix change ur user first to one with less es  
_ _**leeflix** : @hgkkai its my name babo  
 **leeflix** : @hgkkai also shut up when you also have an abudance of ks in ur username, user hgkkai  
  
_

 _ **lda.hwe:** am i tripping or is skys hair purplish ???  
_ _**leeflix** : @lda.hwe omg someone who understands art  
 **lda.hwe:** @leeflix and ur blonde??? it looks so natural on u omg  
 **leeflix:** @lda.hwe thx!!! it was actually one of our new friends suggestion <333_

_**kachewinn** : sorry about my kids, they haven't slept nor taken their meds._

Seungmin’s hair is purple? Minho certainly hadn’t noticed that. He was sure that Felix was referring to Jisung about his blondeness though, as the other had dyed the front part of his hair blonde too in attempt to copy Yū Nishinoya. He had clicked follow on the others’ accounts as well, he was about to check Lia’s account next when he felt a hand on his shoulder. As a reflex, he picked up the fork and twirled it on his fingers.   
  


“Yah, what took you so long?” When he heard Chan’s voice, he immediately put down his fork and clicked home on his phone before turning it down.   
  
“Huh?” Chan pointed at the window, which showed the kids looking at them.

“Ah, lost track of time.”

“Seriously? For two hours?” _Here goes Daddy Chan._ “We were worried sick that you guys might’ve gone to an accident. You weren’t even picking up when we called you.”

“I was on airplane mode.”

“Wha- why? Nevermind. Point is, please be more responsive.” Minho flashed the sweetest ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ smile he could put on as he hooked his arm on Chan’s waist, apology accepted easily when Chan patted his shoulder and ruffled his hair. “Let’s go home.”

  
“Oh, wait.” He almost forgot Seungmin’s beloved envelope.

“What’s that?”

“Seungmo wanted to give to Hyunjin.”

“Can I?” Minho handed him the envelope and did the same thing he did earlier. “Wait, what?”

“I know, Meong said we can see it if we must, but I haven’t looked at it yet.”

“Give it to Jin once we’re at the dorms.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

“Oh, and did you get their accounts?”

“Huh?”

“The kids spammed you about it.”

“I was driving.”

“Couldn’t have spared a sec when you were done?”

“I was sending off the kids.”

“Not even one of them?”

“Have you checked with Bam?”

* * *

_you said you wanted to see it, so here_

_p.s. its not my abs ;p_

_\- youth, **K**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive done like only a quarter of the last chapter bc im still torn which direction i should go for lmao
> 
> anw i hope you guys enjoyed this one!!! a lot of side ships were hinted here lol
> 
> i hope yall understood the meaning behind their usernames as well as the name seungmin and kai entered as bc i kinda just played around w it i had a hard time thinking one for felix without giving away his name too much😭😭😭
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated! stay safe yall <333


	6. back and forth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it kinda spiraled out of control halfway and i thought it might feel to long to be the last chapter lol  
> which is why i decided to divide it and extend it instead of having just one chapter since it seems better that way 
> 
> happy reading!!!

**_BREAKING NEWS_ **

_Australian band **Paradox** 's pianist **SKY** (23) and **MIMOSA Dance Studio** choreographer **HYUN.E** (23) spotted kissing near the Sydney Opera House!_

_The rumors surrounding the artists began during Paradox's Unveil Asia Leg tour, when Korean hip-hop trio **3RACHA** became an opening act for the band, HYUN.E being one of the trio's back-up dancers, was spotted entering a restaurant together._

_However, it was known that all artists go way back, including **MIMOSA Dance Studio** co-founder **LEE KNOW** , who was also once involved in news with 3RACHA leader **CB97** , and actor-turned-singer-songwriter **I.N** , having attended the same high school for a short amount of time as they were spotted together in one of the yearbook photos._

_The artists' respective labels has yet to release a statement regarding the issue._

* * *

_[ **21** , MIT ]_

"Hello?" Chaewon answered her phone hesitantly. It was an unknown number, after all. (Kai looked at her weirdly because why did she pick up?) " _Yeoboseyooo? Moshi moshi?"_

" _Nee-san, Jisoo hyung said green light on the meeting. Should I arrange now?_ " Her brows furrowed, it was in Japanese but the man also used Korean honorifics. " _Noona? Hello?_ "

"Sorry sir, I think you got the wrong number." Chaewon answered in Korean.

" _Eh? This isn't Kim Minatozaki noona_?" It might be in Japanese again, but that particular eh sounded too familiar for Chaewon.

"Are you perharps talking about Minatozaki Sana?" Kai looked at her weirdly once again from the mention of name.

" _Yeah, are you her secretary or something? Did she finally hire someone?_ " The man answered in Korean, keys clicking can be heard from his line as well as a faint meow, Chaewon _swore_ she heard him call the cat Dori.   
  


"Minho oppa?!"   
  


" _Eh_?"  
  


" _Ne yeodeongsaeng!_ High school? The one with the dorms and accommodation and stuff? Showcase?"  
  


" _Chaewon-ah_?!"

"OPPA!" Chaewon's squeal was enough for all her roommates to shot daggers at her. "Wah, it's been years! I thought no falling out?"

" _You slept longer than Sleeping Beauty! I was waiting for you to contact me after your flight!_ " Minho shouted right back at her as he waved his hand to the camera.

"You could have slid into my DMs!"

" _Do I ever message someone first?_ "

"Touché." The two laugh as they remembered the last conversation they ever had.   
  


" _Anyway, I'll just message Sa-chan. How are you?_ "  
  
"Same old but make it more _burdensome_. What about you?"  
  
" _Busy running a studio._ " Chaewon heard what seemed to be Minho typing in his passcode. " _I'm about to go on vacation in a few though_."

"I wish I'm about to go on vacation too. I just really need a break right now." Chaewon sighed. "Like, for once even if I won't get out of the dorm. Just forget all my deadlines, wipe my brain clean before I start again."  
  


The thing is— it didn't even feel like three years since they last talked to each other. Maybe because they always saw each others' posts and stories, especially the news about a new dance studio in Korea which Minho was one of the founders. They've pretty much caught up on the surface, but nothing much about their personal lives.   


" _So it seems. How's uni outside of Korea, is it as fun as the movies make it seem to be?_ "

"Fun my ass, this is shit. How am I supposed to get motivated to draw something when I'm being pressured by deadlines? It's literally me doing something that can please others in order to get high scores."

" _Two more years and you're out of there."_ Minho gave her a smile, Chaewon giving him one back as well. _"How's the band, by the way? I saw you guys on the news earlier._ "

"One thing for sure is we're going to focus on the band once we get out of here. But yeah, it's been good. Shit though because we can't really go on much interviews and stuff because we don't have a manager or anyone to help us for that matter— _Huening Kai, I swear I'm gonna beat your ass if you don't stop moving_ — but so far the exposure we're having is really, really nice and I'm glad our music is out there for people to enjoy, and did you just say _you saw us on the news_?!"

" _You sure say shit a lot even more._ " Minho chuckled as he saw Chaewon break out of her own space. " _Yeah, I did. Australian band Paradox shocks the whole world with their well-rounded members and unique set up. Triple threat of the new generation of musicians. I caught it all, yeah._ "

"We made it like that?" Chaewon asked with wide eyes. "Damn, they really must not be aware of what K-pop idols do— _Huening Kai, I swear I'm going to shove that ruler down to your esophagus and crush it as I go down and block your asshole to forbid you from shitting if you don't stop kicking my table and no I don't care if it's metal I'll still fucking crush it_ — like you guys have it way harder than us, especially at how picky the netizens are and how possessive the so-called fans are. They'd literally criticize you about how your knee looks."

" _Ah, I'm not an idol, I'm a dance instructor. And what's with Hyuka, you've been cursing him ever since we started?_ "

"He's having a block while doing his plate."

" _Ah wait, wait, wait. You're with Huening Kai?!_ " Minho asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah." Chaewon nodded innocently.

" _I thought he's studying at MIT?_ "

"We are, yeah."

" _You too?!_ "

"Yeah, architecture."

" _What happened to psych_?"  
  


"Siked." That was all it took for Chaewon to throw the pen she was holding to Kai. "Yah, you almost stained my plate!"

" _Call Kai over, I haven't seen him in a while too!_ " Minho decided to butt in before he sees a crime scene.   


"Hyungie!" Kai basically _yeeted_ Chaewon out of her chair. "I've only seen you on your stories and the news! How have you been? We haven't talked in ages! And congrats on MIMOSA! I haven't heard from the others, are they doing good?"

"Kai Kamal Huening, I'm about to _shove_ your T-square up your ass." Minho took a screenshot first before telling Chaewon to calm down and put the T-square down. (He used it as his homescreen when the call finished.)

" _Well, the kids are still in college, same as you. 3RACHA has been making noise here and Innie? I'm so proud of that kid. He got into acting which paid off, and now he landed a lead role in a musical!_ "

"We parted for _a few years_. This much progress already?" Chaewon said. "We're unbelievable. We're the revolution."

" _Let's talk about you, where are the three now?_ "

"They landed a scholarship in London. Which also makes us really proud, especially since Sky was so torn whether he should go here too or pursue music." Chaewon answered with a fond look on her face. "And now Ning and I are regretting this. Why did we choose STEM over the conservatory?!"

" _Wait, if they're there and you're there, how did you guys record your recent release? And the music video?_ "

"Technology?" Minho further understood why Chaewon formulated such words to Kai earlier.

" _Anyway, I'm flying to New York in two week with the noonas to attend a meeting. We can take you guys out of there? I want to see how tall Kai is already!_ " _And maybe I can join Chaewon-ah in shoving a ruler down his throat! :D_

"He's a _fucking giant_ , oppa. A _fucking_ giant."

  
" _He was already a giant when you guys came_!" Minho whined. " _Well, since I've got nothing to do, I'm gonna be_ that _hyung. Boys and girls?_ "

"Ah, I have a story about Ning!"

[ _**21** , London_ ]

" _Ah, mianhe_." Lia immediately shook her head. "Sorry, I mean."

" _Gwaenchanha_." She looked up upon hearing the fluency of Korean she just heard to bow more formally. "Choi Jisu?!"

"Ryujin?!" Lia immediately went in for a hug, Ryujin's eyes widening. "Holy shit, wow, hi!"

"Oh, hey! Universe is weird."

"Yeah. How long has it been?"

"Like, four years? You guys are huge now, I've sent your band's account's like a ton of DMs because the team were wondering how you guys were doing!" Lia noticed that Ryujin's whiskers when she smiles hasn't disappeared yet.

"Yeah, we're still not thinking of doing solo accounts." Lia responded.

  
  
"But if you're not busy, I'm actually about to meet Sky and Lix for a coffee. You wanna come?"

"I was actually about to grab one too." The two girls started walking. "Are you guys on vacation?"

"We study here." Lia shrugged, Ryujin's eyes widening once again. "What about you, you came here with anyone?"

"I'm with Han, actually."

"Really?" Lia turned to her. "What are you guys doing here."

"Just travelling. We planned and saved up for this since middle school, we want to go around Europe." It was Lia's turn to widen her eyes. "We just got here yesterday and I actually told him to come walk with me, but he said ' _the bed is so soft, it's not letting me leave!_ ', now guess what he's missing out."

"Lix would love it if Han was here too," Ryujin agreed, knowing the other feels the same way. "But, since he isn't, can we maybe not mention it?"

"Can I ask why?"

"He's in a slump and his deadlines are piling up, I think that information will just keep him there and out of the flat to look for wherever Jisung is." Ryujin nodded at Lia's explanation. "We're here."

Ryujin looked at Lia once again. Eye smile still evident as always, her hair was a lighter shade of brown and cut short. She was also dressed in business casual instead of her old vintage soft girl look. Then she looked at the two boys who had their eyes locked on their laptop screen, one hand on the MIDI keyboard and other on the mouse. Felix still had the same blonde hair he had when they left but grew it longer that it looks like a mullet, his freckles were more evident than it did when they were younger. Seungmin's hair still had the same cut, only it was now dyed black and he was wearing glasses too, something they never got to see back then.

The two had the same aura of sophistication that she got from Lia, Ryujin felt like she was meeting with a bunch of businessperson instead of her old art school friends. She felt out of place. Lia raised her hand to catch the boys' attention as they walked closer, their brows furrowing as they tried to make out of Ryujin's figure. When Felix had figured out, he immediately started hitting Seungmin's arm while pointing at them. Seungmin grabbed Felix's arm to stop him, shaking it instead as they walked closer to them.

"Ryujin-ah!"

Felix stood up immediately and gave Ryujin a hug, Ryujin warming up and letting the boy wrap her completely. She noticed how tall Felix had gotten. Seungmin was prim and proper as ever, only giving a much more contained hug opposed to what she has gotten from the first two before offering the chair he was sitting in.   


"What brings you here?" Felix started asking. "How'd Julia find you?"

"I'm on vacation, then I ran into her while getting confused about directions."

"You travelling on your own?" Ryujin shook her head from Seungmin's question. "With who?"

"A friend."

"Do we happen to know the friend?"

Felix asked, eyes hopeful. Ryujin and Lia exchanged a quick look, it was a good thing Felix was only focused on Ryujin as Seungmin understood what the two had meant. They were saved by the waiter though, the conversation naturally taking another course. They talked about how the three managed to study there together while Kai and Chaewon entered MIT, the band's rising global success and Ryujin's awaiting job as a dance instructor once she graduates.

  
  


"Ryujin, you're a goddess." Felix looked up at her before aggressively typing on his keyboard.

"What, this brilliant mind of mine got that brilliant mind of yours working?"

"Exactly."

"Genius lyricist Felix _Yongbok_ Lee got out of his rut?" Seungmin said as he sipped on his coffee.

"Only because Ryujin is a goddess," Ryujin laughed at Felix's words. Felix started to play the demo he had initially produced. "Okay, so hear this:

 _A friendly reminder: remember to smile,  
_ _Remember the pain only lasts for a while  
_ and then some background shouts saying something along the lines of take it away or something like that, then  
 _Throw away the last few years in the past_  
 _I'm telling to myself right now_  
 _A friendly reminder_  
and then the take it away line again." Ryujin looked at Felix with an incredibly surprised expression.   
  


"Isn't it genius?" Felix looked at them with a genuinely bright smile on his face. Same as what he used to have back then, only looking more mature.   


All she has said was how she felt like she won't be able to make out anything from her life if she won't get in an agency so her high school sunbaes opening a dance studio and inviting her to work once she graduates was a salvation for her after those years of doubting herself, and somehow Felix made an incredibly uplifting song out of it. He indeed is a genius lyricist and a living sunshine. _No one can argue with that._

"Will it be okay if I choreograph the song when you finish it? I think it would be really great for my performance." Ryujin took up all the courage she can muster inside of her and asked for it.

"Hell, let's even make it the song's official dance!" Felix said as he typed even more. "Where can I send it to you? I think I can finish this in a week or a little past that."

"Here's my personal e-mail." Ryujin offered her phone to Felix, immediately getting a _hi :)_ in her mail after he got it. "It would be great if you can put your personal touches in the dance though. If you're still into it."

"He still is." Seungmin laughed heartily. "He's made up a lot of dances for our own songs. That boy's a genius."

"I'm sure he is." Ryujin smiled. "What about you guys? Can I hear a snippet?"

"Mine's emo as fuck." Seungmin said. "But at least the prompt is better this time. I think all my creative juices died from the last project."

"The prompt was bean sprouts." Lia explained to Ryujin who then nodded in agreement with Seungmin. "Mine has an _'I'm mistaken but I'm fine'_ theme. I swear our music are always polar opposites of each other."

"How do you guys write together for the band, then?" Ryujin asked out of curiosity.

"We don't." They answered in sync with a monotonous tone, all heads looking up and eyes locking with hers. She gave them a tight-lipped smile and a nod before proceeding to sip on her coffee.    


"Only Kai and Sky has the ability to work together on lyrics. I think the songs we wrote altogether can be counted in both hands." Lia explained.

"The one we sang back then is one of those." Seungmin added. Ryujin remembered the song word by word, she lived most of her entire teenage life with their _almost_ boyfriends, after all. "But it's just the lyrics where we can't stand each other. We work just fine with the other aspects, and we actually just finished another _cooperative_ song a few days ago."

"Let me have an exclusive sneak peek before it comes out of the public, then." Ryujin faced Seungmin as Lia handed her her headphones.  
  
Seems like Jisung will be alone for a few more hours.

* * *

"Kai needs to sing more," was Ryujin's first comment as she finished listening to the band's new mini album. "And Lix, you also need to sing more. Like, _sing_. You three as usual sound so _fucking_ bomb. I can't believe I'm friends with you."

"I'm glad someone likes our music, then." Lia responded. She noticed Ryujin's phone light up, Jisung's name flashing on the screen. "It's getting late in the morning now, you don't have anywhere else to be, Ryuddaeng?"

Ryujin caught Lia's slight gesture to her phone, opening it immediately and scrolled through what she thought to be _thousands_ of messages from the older boy.  
  
"Shit, yeah. I forgot I'm a tourist for a while." Ryujin gave them a smile. "It was nice seeing you guys! _Again_. I'll get going, my friend might kill me if I went more places than him."  
  


"So it's a _him_." Felix wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that _him_ is a bitch though." Ryujin rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll see you guys on the news, then."

"I'll walk you out." Seungmin stood up along with Ryujin, her sharing a look with Lia once again. "Did you take the train or the bus?"

"Bus."

Seungmin arranged his things first before heading out with Ryujin, briefly telling them to wait for him. The bus station was not that far, but the silence between them made it seem like it. Ryujin decided to break it first.

"Do you guys still live together here?"

"Our first time living together was actually the one in Korea. The accommodations here are different than the one back then, so Lia is in a different flat than us." Seungmin explained. "Her dad has a place here though, so we usually use it when we don't feel like staying at the accommodations."

"You've caught on the accent already." They both chuckled.

"Please, we've been here for three years." Ryujin nodded at that. "What about you? Travelling?"

"This is the first time, actually." Ryujin finally looked at Seungmin. "My supposedly travel buddy seems to like travelling the bed at the hotel though, so I'd have to get back to him and make sure we won't be wasting our money."

"That's very Han." She already figured that Seungmin knew it already, so they laughed at the unknowing boy.

"How are they, by the way?"

"Doing great. 3RACHA is out there already, they're just waiting for Hanji to graduate so they can go all out with tours and such." Seungmin let out a hearty smile. "Lino oppa, I'm guessing you guys have heard on the news already?"

"Yeah, MIMOSA with Sana and Momo noona?" Ryujin nodded. "He's amazing. _They're_ amazing."

"They are, yeah." Ryujin focused her eyes on the road. "Yang Jeongin took up education, _early childhood_ at that while having acting gigs. He actually landed a role on a musical recently, I wonder how that poor boy is managing college."

"That's really responsible of him," Seungmin commented. "We have a year gap in our releases because college _and_ distance. And he's doing _all that_?"

"Universe has its favorites, Meong." His heart swelled at the familiar nickname. "The Hwangs went on with their dancing though, they also have a position at MIMOSA awaiting for them."

"That's good to hear." Ryujin tried to study Seungmin's face, but she can't make out anything from it.

"What about you? You never mentioned much about yourself."

"Hm?" Ryujin hummed, Seungmin rose his brows and she rolled her eyes playfully as a sign of surrender. "Also dance, of course. I got in a different school than them though, I think it's only Hannie from our old group that's with me since Minho hyung graduated already when went." Right when they came at the stop, a bus was pretty near.

"It'd be nice to get back in touch with you while we're here, Seungmo." Ryujin turned to face Seungmin.

"It is, yeah." He wanted the same thing. "Felix would love to see Jisung again, I'm certain."

"So do Ji." Ryujin took out her phone once again, full of messages for the latter. "You have anything I can use to contact you?"

Seungmin didn't have to hesitate, knowing _Minho_ of all people managed to keep his account a secret for years. "I'm gonna give you my Instagram, but you have to promise you won't tell _anyone_ about it."

"Not even the boys?" Ryujin asked as she typed in Seungmin's account on one of her privates.

" _Especially_ the boys. Even Lia if you have each others'."

"I never understood why you guys did that."

She lifted her head abruptly at Seungmin.

"Lia did the same thing earlier. I know Minho oppa was in it as well as he seems more updated about you guys than we do."

"I know that you guys somehow managed to develop feelings for each other in the span of fifteen days, but that doesn't make it valid for you to full-on ghost them and never even tried to contact them or look them up. It hurt them a lot, you know? They literally tried every combination of usernames they could think of to find your accounts, only to no avail."

"Take Hyunjin as an example. You know how the guy wore his heart proudly on his sleeve, Jeongin _always_ made sure he knows that phrase when he sees him crying. That picture you left him? He still has it framed, standing on his bedside table. Not a day goes by when we meet that he wonders if we'll be ever seeing you guys again."

"Yeji started treating me coldly when we got back from home that time you guys left. I had no idea why, I spent the rest of the school year wondering what the hell did I do for her to avoid me like the plague when we've known each other for so long. Guess where I narrowed it down?"

"Chan oppa _almost_ broke up with Minho oppa because he spent too much time tapping on stories and stalking accounts instead of spending it with him or even paying attention when he calls him. Guess whose accounts those were?"

"I genuinely don't know your thought process, but I do know it's not doing the people around you good." Ryujin was thankful that no one around them seemed to know Korean as she walked up the bus. "You kinda took your band name to a whole new level, Min." Ryujin stopped for a second to turn to him.   


"No, actually. It's just _straight-up hypocritic_." She turned her back once again.

"But I'm still doing that dance for you guys. I still love you all, but I'm not tolerating that behavior. Please do reach out to us when you can, _we_ all _miss_ you."

[ _**23**_ ]

"Jae, Jae, Jaehyung hyung, deep breaths." Seungmin tried to calm their manager down. "I can explain."

"Is there a valid explanation about a picture of two boys kissing that does not involve anything scandalous to the eyes of the netizens, Sky?!" Jae asked him, hand in hair.

"Look, I love you and I support you no matter what and I approve of this HYUN.E— _yes Lia, I know his name is Hyunjin but that's not the point right now_ — because based on what Brian— _he's not my boyfriend, Anna, stop changing the topic_ — and the other kids had talked about and the little time I got to spend with him around he seems like a great guy who really does care for you a lot— _no Kai, I am not gonna snatch someone else's boyfriend despite my single ass_ — and you know I'm gonna let you two lovers do whatever you want but you know how fucked up this industry is and how close-minded some people are despite living in the _21st century_ which is really dumb."

Jae took a deep breath from his rant and hurriedly grabbed his bag. "There's no save for this. I can't think of anything. I'm sorry, guys. I'm quitting this job."  
  


"Hey now," Chaewon pulled Jae down to his chair once again.

"Let's all calm down," Chaewon chanted.

"Take deep breaths." She made everyone in the room follow her breathing.   
  


"And pretend none of this ever happened."

 _"Pretend none of this ever happe_ — _no_ , Chaewon-ah!" Jae stood up from his chair again.   


"That _snake-ass_ entertainment _fucking_ released this _fucking_ article without _fucking_ checking up on us! It's not even the _fucking_ exposing season in Korea and you aren't even _fucking_ K-pop idols, how the _fuck_ did they manage to _fucking_ track us down here— _oh_ they have been _fucking_ waiting for this _fucking_ moment for _so long._ They hate MIMOSA so much that they're willing to destroy someone who isn't even in the K-pop industry. Those _fuckers_." Jae looked at his laptop again to read the article. "We have to flip this, kids. We have to work with everyone they _fucking_ involved here. I'm calling Brian."  
  


"Is that a lame-ass excuse for a booty call?"

"Don't make his mood worse than it already is, Ning."

[ _**21** , New York_ ]

"This," Chaewon gestured at the door of the apartment. "Is the type of shit I'll never get to afford because of capitalism."

"Thank you for saying my place looks expensive, Ms. Kim. I like the detail and enthusiasm."

"You're welcome, Mr. Hong." Chaewon dived in for a hug. "Nice to finally meet you. I've seen and heard your name a lot on Minho oppa's stories whenever he's with Jeonghan-ssi."

"Glad to know I'm well-known." Joshua flashed the most breathtaking smile they had ever seen. "Kai, right?"

"Kai? Yeah, Kai. That's me. Yeah. Kai Huening." Chaewon tried to hold herself from laughing too much at the sight of Kai _gay-panicking._ (She sympathized with Kai, she panicked as well when she saw Joshua for the first time in real life about five minutes ago.)

"Welcome to my place, I guess." Joshua finally opened the door, Minho and Chaewon further mentioning things about how capitalism shocks them.

"A lot of my friends from Korea crash in my place when they decide to travel here in America, all my apartments have a room for freeloaders like _you_." Joshua playfully pointed at Sana who just nodded and giggled, because _true_. "But still, home sweet home. I hope you don't feel uncomfortable during your stay here."

"Could you go over the ' _when they decide to travel here in America, all my apartments have a room for freeloaders_ ' once again and care to elaborate for common folks? And by common I mean _broke_?" Kai asked.   
  


"I have a place kind of everywhere because of my fam's business. Which, is why these folks are here." Joshua pointed at Momo, Sana and Minho. "Take a seat."

The three sat together in the couch opposite of Joshua, Chaewon and Kai walked around the apartment as they stared at the decorations and the busy view from his floor-to-ceiling window.   


"I heard this is your first time meeting again since high school?" Joshua turned his head to the two.

"Yeah," Chaewon answered. "If it weren't for a mistyped number, we wouldn't have."

"And your band hasn't signed on a label yet?"

"Yes, because _capitalism_." Kai answered this time. "We'd rather just have a manager or really anyone who can help us take care of shit." Joshua nodded at the explanation

"And you three," Joshua turned to the dancers in front of me. "You need help with finance management?"  
  


"I thought Jeonghan hyung told you everything already?" Minho asked.   
  
"Can you really believe everything he says?"

"Fair point."

"I'm _literally_ right beside you, Jisoo-yah." Jeonghan glared at his best friend.

"I'm well aware, Han." Joshua smiled innocently at him. "Why go to me though, of all people?"

"You took care of Mina's ballet school already," Momo answered. "And since we're branching out from it, we thought it would be better if you took care of MIMOSA too."

"Convince me further."

Kai and Chaewon looked at each other, stopped and sat on the couch placed in between Joshua's chair and the couch in front of him. It gave them a good view. (and _snacks_ , thanks to the cheese plate on top of the table beside them and the wine bottles just below it.)

"You know how it works." Joshua rose his brow at Sana's attempt. "Like, the whole entertainment industry, not just the business side. It would be better to work with someone who understands."

"And you?" Joshua tilted his head to Minho.   
  


"You're hot." Jeonghan threw his sock at Minho. "What? He's _not_ your boyfriend!"

"He's _not_ your boyfriend either!" The two girls sitting beside her started hitting him.

"Well he knows _my boyfriend!_ " Minho tried to escape the wrath of Momo and Sana. "Chan said you're insanely good."

"Oh, Chris?" Joshua's eyes perked up. "Your _boyfriend_ is _Chris_?" Minho nodded at him. "Dude, you could've convinced me with that. I love that boy, I'd do anything for that kid."

"Hey now, that's _my_ boyfriend your talking about!"

"You literally just hit on him, Lino." Minho threw Jeonghan's sock back at him. "And you two, appeal to this man. He's our designated rich single friend. He'll get all your debts in life paid in no time." Joshua's smack on Jeonghan's thighs, the younger saying _ouch_ instead of the other echoed throughout the apartment.

"Uh, we're young adults chasing our dream to be musicians and aspire to inspire people while we're currently struggling with college and the debt that comes with it?" Chaewon answered hesitantly.   
  


"Jeonghan actually sent me a video back then, the one at my mom's shelter in Korea?" Joshua looked at Jeonghan for confirmation. "I remembered that you guys were good, so I watched it again when Han said you were coming with them— _yes, and I'm thanking you by letting you use Mom's plane to visit Cheol in L.A._ — and I asked some people I know in the industry whether they know about you guys and most of them said that they tried to get to you but you guys declined?"

"Morals, ethics, values and such were not aligned." Kai answered.

"I figured that much, so I asked some of my friends if they were interested in babysitting rather professionally."

"And?"

"I've narrowed it down to three."  
  


"No, I mean," Kai cut in. " _And_ why are you doing this? We didn't really ask you or anyone for anything so I don't see any reason for you to help us out without an underlying intention. Sorry for doubting, but it is how it is."

"Smart," Joshua clicked his tongue. "I like that."  
  


 _"Jamkkanman,_ I am _not_ catching up." Chaewon raised her hand.

  
"First one, I am doing this because Jeonghan spoke of all of you guys so fondly back in college."

"You were in _college_ when you _owned_ the shelter?" Chaewon looked at Jeonghan in disbelief. " _Fucking_ capitalism."

"Second, he also mentioned that Minho had mentioned that Chaewon had mentioned — wow that's a _lot_ of mentions— that it would be nice to have someone who can help you get your art out." Joshua stood up and started pouring wine on the glasses from the table beside them.

"And the underlying intention is to make sure you guys are able to use your talent to its full potential and make the most out of it while everything is in good hands. Good input plus good outputs plus good external factors equals greatness." They had to admit, Joshua looked _too fine_ for his own good as he walked over his huge-ass window as he swirled the wine on his glass. They couldn't possibly think how this man was the _designated single friend._ "The last sentence doesn't actually make any sense but it sounded cool. So do you guys want me to help or not?"

"We'd like an emergency meeting," Kai butted in before Chaewon gave an answer. "Like, with the others. We can't make decisions for the team on our own."

"Of course." Joshua nodded at them. "Take your time while you guys are staying here. No rush, no pressure, just take it at your own pace and make sure it's a decision you won't regret. The future of you career may depend here."

" _You guys are_ where _and had a_ what _now_?" Lia's confused appearance was able to be registered perfectly even in pixelated form.

"Dude, this is the same Joshua Hong that's paying for you to study there." Kai added. "And he asked if we _wanted_ his help, not if we accept his help. That's some sexy consent right there."

" _Yes, and we're paying him back by studying diligently and making the most out of his money_." Felix answered. " _We'll be further indebted by then._ "

"I don't mind that much." Chaewon answered. "Not only is _he_ sexy, but man's _brain_ is sexy. _Likey_."

 _"How did you even came across him?_ " Seungmin asked. " _He's like, four hours away from your campus, assuming you guys are in his closest-to-Massachusetts apartment._ "

"He has _more_ in _one_ state?!" Chaewon asked with wide eyes. "We came with Minho oppa."

" _Who now?_ "

"Lee Minho from the past?"

" _Min— what? How even?"_ Lia did the same confused face as earlier.

" _I feel like the universe is telling us to have a reunion._ " Felix randomly mentioned, the two mirroring the confused look Lia had earlier. " _We literally just met Ryujin earlier this morning. Said she was travelling with a friend."_

"As in Lix's swim friend in Korea and Jisung's dance department roommate _Shin Ryujin_?!" Kai completely hovered the phone screen, Seungmin nodding. "It's too early for reunion though, we haven't even graduated."

"Kid's right." Chaewon pointed her thumb to Kai, making the younger frown upon being called kid. "But the offer, Lia-yah. Do we go for it or no?"

" _Well, do you think Joshua Hong and friends are trustworthy or no?_ "

[ _**23** , New York_ ]

"Mr. Huening, take one with this!"

Chaewon giddily handed Kai's father with her purple polaroid, laughing at how his son looked evidently annoyed but he had to put up because his friends flew from another country just to see him on this (he didn't understand why it was) special day and he didn't want to ruin it for them. So he rolled his eyes and the smile on his face came naturally, holding a pot up in the air and used his diploma as a tray. He was happy to see them after a year of being left alone in college.

A few months after the three had graduated from the conservatory, Lia was asked to be a temporary vocal coach while they were still looking as the one they had had retired. Lia was more than willing to take up the job but had her doubts whether she was really worthy of being one, so they all gave her words of constructive criticism and encouragement. It was one of the things Lia was grateful for having them as her friends— instead of giving her flowery words and saying that she can do it because _it's her_ , they'd rather point out her flaws and weaknesses and help her grow from it. So she did accept the job, moving in to the flat his dad had offered them.

Chaewon had moved out of their dorm and went to Lia's flat in London as well to get inspirations for her artworks while Kai was still stuck in college. The three also started to improve their vocal techniques and taught Chaewon more in terms of production while they tried their best to work together in writing lyrics, Kai acting as the glue from afar that stuck their ideas together and somehow made it work without clashing each others' ideas. They released some unit projects as well to give fans something until they finally get back together, one of those being Ryujin's dance project which raised questions from her friends and classmates as to how she had connections with the band.

Just when Lia's temporary coaching had finished, Kai's graduation was nearing. They saved up enough for all the accommodations they would need when they fly to America, Chaewon insisted that she has connections they can use. They went with it, not expecting that the said _connections_ were their _old connections._

"Hyung!" Felix was the first to react, wrapping his arms around Minho.

"It's been so long!" Lia came in to give Minho a side hug as Felix hasn't let go yet.

"It really has been." A huge smile broke out from Seungmin's face as he trapped Lia in between all of them.

"I've seen him less than a year ago but group hug!!!"

* * *

"So yes, this is Jisoo's apartment but we're kinda using it as an Airbnb since he rarely stays in one place and he gave us the original key." Minho explained their set-up.

"Told you, _things we can't buy because of capitalism._ " Chaewon had whispered into Seungmin's ear who just nodded absentmindedly as he looked over the floor-to-ceiling window. "Can I try and see if I can put my degree to use? Literally _nothing_ changed when Ning and I went here."

"Suit yourself, Architect Kim." Sana said from upstairs, wine glass in hand and a folder in the other.

"Not yet, unnie." Chaewon run up and gave the elder a kiss on her cheek, the others following and gave her a hug instead.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"This one's on you." Minho pushed Chaewon to the front, her bandmates avoiding eye contact with her as if it was their first time seeing a floor.

"Hyuka's gradu—"  
  


"Oh yeah it's his last year!" Sana immediately threw the folder that contained reports about the dance studio carelessly to the table, sipping the rest of her wine before carefully placing the glass down. "Wait, is this a surprise or is he aware?"

"He knows we'll be coming, but not when exactly." Lia answered. "He probably thinks we'll be there during the event itself. We'll say we just landed when we're in front of his door, we did something similar on Anna's grad."

"Presents! We need to buy him presents!" Sana fished for her wallet. "What do you think he'll like? Drum sets? Sticks? Hoodies? Shoes? Should we rent out a pizza shop or an ice cream one?"

"I think he'll do just fine with the fact that he's out of college." Chaewon tried to sit Sana down because she seemed to have a _sugar rush_. "But pizza and ice cream sounds nice." Lia hit Chaewon's arm at her last comment.   
  


"A simple get-together was the plan. He'll have lunch with his family then night out with us." Lia explained. "We'll probably just binge Brooklyn 99 or something."

"No gifts?" Sana pouted at them, black card ready in hand.  


"Fresh flowers?" Seungmin asked.

"Dude, your idea of flowers is buying us the materials and we'd have to grow it." Felix chuckled at the memory. "He gave us seeds and fertilizer since we already have pots at home then he picked up fallen flowers at the garden for our grad. At least he gave Anna _slightly grown_ flowers last year."

"That's genius, Seungmo." Minho pointed at Seungmin. "I'll give Han-ah that on his birthday! Next week already." _That certainly caught Felix's attention._  


"Will they be here or will you be there?"

"I'll be there." Minho answered with a small smile.

"Tell him we greeted too." Lia cut the silence.

"Yeah." Felix put on the bright smile he had earlier back on. "Let's buy the seeds together!"

"Let's do that now!"

So Sana dragged the slightly jet-lagged kids out of the apartment the next day. Felix was with Minho most of the time to help choose flowers for Jisung, Chaewon and Seungmin were deciding whether to make their message _cracky_ or proper, Sana looking at other products since her role was _the wallet™_ and Lia finally met the Joshua Hong in flesh, discussing their plans for the band's future. (Chaewon and Kai laughed at how Lia reacted the same way as Kai went he first spoke to him.)  
  


Minho had chosen the flowers he thought would look good at his boyfriend's apartment (since the trio all live together) and also something Jisung would like to see. Felix racked his brain to remember one of those sleepless nights and he and Seungmin decided to check out the floriography book their roommate told them to read when he saw them give their professor yellow carnations among the sea of other yellow flowers in that bouquet. (They found out it meant disdain. It was for one of their favorite professors.) It was helpful, they used those flowers to converse with the others usually not knowing the meaning behind. He thought it would be nice to finally put the knowledge he used for a good six months to use again.   
  


With the yellow carnation knowledge in mind, Seungmin had snuck a pack of those to their basket. The flowers Chaewon picked mostly symbolized innocence and purity which were all white, Seungmin called her out and let out a hearty laugh when Chaewon dumped two packs of petunia seeds with a straight face. Felix noticed the two unique flowers among the sea of innocence, letting out a confused brow but the chuckle escaping lips were betraying him. Chaewon and Lia looked at them weirdly but shook it off because _when they are not?_ They made a separate pot from Minho and Felix and put seeds as well, Seungmin putting back the yellow carnation Chaewon had dumped in, giving him a weird look as when they had a small push-and-pull before giving in to Seungmin when he explained what it meant. Chaewon let out a small oh and put the pack on Kai's pot.

Minho and Sana were leaving to go back to Korea the same time for Kai's graduation. They would be at Korea for five days, leaving Joshua's apartment to themselves with uncertain visits from the owner himself. They were just waiting for Kai since he's still spending time with his family, Felix decided to bake brownies while Lia and Chaewon attempted to create ice cream instead of buying one like a normal person would, Seungmin settled on putting up a fort and setting up the projector in one of the completely _empty_ rooms in the apartment.

It was at 6 pm when they realized they did not think this through at all— how are they going to explain why their drummer was heading over one of the most famous personalities in the hotel management scene? The press that followed them around during the ceremony was too much already— thankfully Sana and Minho weren't there or else it would create more buzz— they hoped that Kai was prepared enough for his face not to get caught while on his way to the apartment, or else they'd have to deal with their manager whining yet again about how he feels like he's aged a decade more and that he wants to quit.

Luckily, his disguise was enough not to get followed. He only got weird looks from the people he passed by (who would wear a Christmas tree-themed outfit complete with the _star_ in mid-September?) but at least no one recognized him. They took pictures of him and had a good laugh before heading to the room they had prepared. Kai whined about the lack of grilled meat and and other Korean dishes and Lia had to remind him that its night time. (He doesn't hold back and Chaewon managed to make him settle with tteokbeokki instead. It was his day, so he gets what he wants.)

Halfway through one of the episodes, Kai suddenly broke the silence.   
  


"I suddenly miss the others."

  
They all fell silent, shoulders sagging as they all sighed heavily. They let out a chuckle when they all did it in unison. Lia suggested something.   
  


"Should we reach out to Ryujin-ah?"  
  


Seungmin was the first to face her. Out of all of them, it was Lia that suggested they cut ties with people they won't be able to meet again.   
  


"Why so sudden?"

"Lix's birthday is in a few days." Lia sank down her seat as she ate their pity attempt at ice cream. "It would be nice to celebrate his and Han's as well as Kai escaping the shackles of the education system."

"I would like that." Felix finally spoke for the first time. "I'd love that, yeah."

"When do we do?" Chaewon asked.

"Let's try the next day," Lia checked the date on her phone. "Which is technically tomorrow."

"Let's hope Minho hyung hasn't hopped on a plane yet." Seungmin voiced out. "But at least we made it to Jisung that we still exist and we remember them? That's nice enough."

"But I still crave for more." Kai butted in. "This disgustingly sweet ice cream and them. I want it all."

"We'll get it soon, Ning." Chaewon tapped his shoulders in assurance. "For the mean time, here's some ice cream."

Then they fell asleep. It was long enough for Joshua to get a nice five hour sleep (because Jeonghan and Seungcheol thought it would be nice to kick him out of his own apartment) and walk in on them with the same position as they did when he first came in. He thought about opening the curtains, but it would be no use since it was only LED lights that gave life to the streets. He settled with playing District 9 by 3RACHA on the stereo and the sirens at the intro did the job just right.   
  


"You guys slept in way too long," Joshua said while cleaning up their mess. "Clean up before you do anything else. Sure you guys are tired too."  
  


So they did. Lia was about to run herself a warm bath when she remembered their plans, opting for a quick shower and wore a robe instead. She came to their room and saw that they all had the same set up as well with one of Joshua's iPads. They also fumbled about how the material of the robe from Joshua's hotels felt very nice.

"Do I fit?"

Lia asked as she went behind Seungmin. Seungmin patted the space in front of him and let Lia sit there.

"Calling Minho hyung."

Felix's thumb pressed on the dial button. It took five rings before Minho finally answered.

"Linori!" They all said in unison. Joshua peeked into their room and was suddenly tugged by Kai to join in their call.

" _Yongbok-ah, happy birthday!_ " Minho sing-songed and showed Sana and Momo in the frame. Seems like she'll be coming back with them. " _I mean here. It's your birthday here already!"_

"Oh shoot, really?" Felix checked the date on his phone to make sure.

"Told y'all," Joshua chuckled. "You guys slept in way too long. I was able to come back from my flight and sleep."

" _As you should, Jisoo-yah!_ " It was Sana this time. " _Anyway, no need to miss us, we're on the airport right now!_ "

They both noticed how the smile on Felix's face faltered for the shortest moment, so Minho excused himself from the girls and started running.

" _Han-ah! Changbin-ah!_ " Minho shouted. " _Wait a sec, 'racha dropped me off. Yah, Han Jisung-ah! Christopha!_ "

" _Hyung?_ " A faint voice was heard despite the busy noise of the airport.

" _It's still your birthday in New York!_ " Minho smiled widely as he showed Jisung into the camera. " _They want to greet you!"  
_

_"Oh, Felix?_ " Changbin was the first to react. Felix's smile came back up, but the same cannot be said with Jisung as he went out of frame.

"Oppa, we're here too!" Chaewon said as she squeezed herself in front of the camera.

" _Yeah, yeah. We see you clearly._ " Chan chuckled. " _Oh, Joshi! How are you guys together?_ "

" _That's a story for another day, I still have a flight to catch_." Minho rolled his eyes at Chan.

" _Yeah, tell that to us when you didn't come back running_." Jisung rolled his eyes at the elder before facing the camera once again. " _Happy birthday, Lixie."_

"Thanks, Sungie." It's as if the room got so much brighter when Felix smiled even wider. "To you too, it's still 14 here."

" _Oh, yeah. Got your gifts._ " Jisung showed three pots poorly stacked on top of each other. " _Sorry I didn't get you one, Linoring didn't tell me you guys have met each other._ "

"They actually stay together." Joshua commented from the side, Minho earned a smack from Chan.

"That's fine, I'm all good with this call." Felix replied.

"It's nice seeing you guys again!" Kai exclaimed as he shoved his head underneath Chaewon. "I missed you all so much."

" _Sure you do_ ," Minho went out of frame for a second. " _But I still have a flight to catch and I can hear Sa-chan telling me to be quick, so I unfortunately have to go now._ "

 _"It's okay, hyung._ " Changbin patted Minho's shoulders. He looked over the youngest of the three who only gave him a nod.   


"We're hanging up, Lino-oppa." Lia said.

" _Jisung-ah, tell them we said hi._ " Seungmin spoke for the first time. Jisung lagged a bit, but he recovered and gave them a nod and a small smile. Minho waved bye to the boys and ran back to the girls.

" _Bye-bye!_ " The girls waved to them one last time before boarding.

  
  


Joshua lied down the bed as soon as they hung up, the kids piling up on him.   


"You know, Minho had told me about how you guys were back then when these two went back." They got off Joshua and looked at him intently.

"From what I've heard and what I've seen, it seems like you guys haven't gotten rid of your emotions. Like, the romantic ones. Maybe you just distracted yourself and thought that if you didn't see them, maybe it'll be gone too."

"Lixie's smile earlier, I'm sure y'all saw it. You've got nothing holding you back anymore and you guys are more than capable of giving them a visit." Joshua gave them a smile. "I'll even get my rest house in Seoul prepared for you guys if you do."

"It's even harder now that we're in the spotlight." Seungmin sighed.

"You guys are mature enough to handle yourselves. If you can't, you know you have a lot of people backing up on you."

"I realized how much I missed Hannie when I saw him again." Felix hid his face under a pillow. "Like, I tried not to read news about him and just listen to their music. He's still as soft as I remembered him to be."

"I say you give it a shot again." Joshua patted his head. "Not all high school sweethearts who had separated long ago has their feelings last this long. And you guys were _short time_ and _long ago_."

"Take Lino and Chris as an example! Live a happy life, kids. Don't be single like me when chances and opportunities are right on front of you!"

[ **_23_** \- _present_ ]

"Holy shit, I can't believe you guys got caught first." Jisung laughed at Hyunjin as he entered the latter's hotel room. "I told you, Dahyun noona is amazing. We always leave unscathed."

"How am I supposed to ask noona if she's _all the way in Seoul?_ " Hyunjin groaned. "I've ruined it for Min. Shit."

"Don't get your hopes down, Jin." Changbin patted his back. "Who knows, maybe you guys can spark the normalization of same sex couples in Korea. That's good."

"You just want an excuse to ask Innie out." Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the older, immediately jumping at him to cover his mouth. "Innie is nowhere near Australia, you're being dramatic!"

"You guys are shit." They all looked to who it was this time who entered the room.

"Do you really have to rub it in my face?" Hyunjin buried his face on the mattress.

" _Yes_ , so you won't have to make the same mistake twice." Jisung said as he patted his thigh for Felix to sit in, the younger reaching out for a kiss.

"Disgusting." Hyunjin regretted looking up at them.

"You're just jealous that you probably have a Seungmin ban now that you guys got caught." Changbin stuck out his tongue and Hyunjin reach for the nearest pillow to throw at him.   


"Feel bad for Jaehyung hyung and Brian hyung. They're the ones that have to deal with this." Chan threw the pillow back at Hyunjin.

"How does Brian hyung add to the equation?"

"You dance for us, dumbass." Changbin hit him with a pillow.

"I'm super duper sorry." Hyunjin wailed loudly.

"As you should." They all looked up at Lia as if she just walked in on a crime scene. "There are no cameras to catch me walking here."

"How's Minnie?" Hyunjin asked.

"Loving the free time away from the spotlight." Lia gave an obviously fake smile.

"Shit, tell him I'm sorry." Hyunjin buried his face again. "I was the one who kissed him. I didn't even ask him first if it was okay. I'm dumb." Changbin whispered a _yes you are,_ Hyunjin got up and shot him a glare.

"You guys are shit at going incognito." Lia said as she sat on the couch. "Kissing when there's a fireworks display that lights up the sky making it easier to see your face? Absolutely an amateur move. My expectations were high for you, Hwang Hyunjin." Lia playfully shook her head.

"I know, and I'm sorry!" Hyunjin groaned. "It felt like I'm in the movies."

"Sure you were." Felix commented. "There were even cameras present."

"Aren't you guys supposed to be helping me?" Hyunjin sat up.

"No, we're supposed to be educating you." Chan said. "Now get on the phone and explain to Brian hyung then Jaehyung hyung."

  
"Hit two birds in one stone. Those two are probably together by now."

[ _**22** , London_ ]

"Mr. Hong said you're Chicken Little?" Seungmin asked hesitantly.

"I'm gonna kill Josh when I go back." The man in front of them said. "Hi, I'm Jae."

"Sky." Seungmin shook Jae's hand. "Felix and Lia."

"Yeah, I met Kai and Anna last week too." Jae sat down to the seat beside Seungmin. "Anyway, Joshi said this'll just be to check if we guys align. No hard feelings if you don't end up choosing me, though."

"Anna and Kai chose you out of the three. Pretty sure that's good enough." Lia said.

"I've been managing for six years, I've experienced soloists, bands, even K-pop groups. This is the first time Josh asked me and personally at that, so I really hope that I can stay with you guys."

"That is, if you can stay with us." Felix sipped on his milkshake.

"I'm well-aware of your headlines." Jae said as he showed a presentation of news that involved Paradox that had nothing to do with their music. "As I can see, you guys are pretty fun. So yeah, I'd stay with you."

"Did you get other offers aside from us?" Felix asked.   


"Yeah," Jae leaned back on his seat. "A hip-hop trio in SK, a female solo act in L.A. and a dance group in SK again. They keep on giving me Korean acts just cause _I'm Korean_ , I wasn't even born there nor have I lived there! The longest I've stayed there was six months and I got summoned back to L.A. then they sent me back after a day. _A day_. And there was this one group..."

  
  


The three thought the meet-up with their new manager would be filled with technicalities, but if it was Chaewon who insisted they have Jae instead of the other choices, they should have known better. They spent a good three-hour ranting session from Jae at Lia's flat, it was pretty good that they decided to meet there instead of a diner or a café considering how much Jae is letting loose. (His statements could easily start controversies.) They just hoped that Jae would last long enough and that they won't be dumb enough to be included in Jae's future rants. 

  
  


"Then she said behind my back that I look too lanky to be a manager. What was that even supposed to mean? It's my _brain_ that's important here sweetie, not my body. And I may look lanky as fuck but I do not have a black belt in Krav Maga for _nothing_."

"I have a black belt in Krav Maga too!" Felix high-fived with Jae. He was about to start again when his phone suddenly rang. He excused himself and went to the balcony.   


"I like him." Seungmin said first.

"I think I was obvious enough." Felix raised his hands as if surrendering.

"Those that he had handled were bad. I can't believe I almost stanned one of them." Lia said with a disbelieving tone. "We have to be better than those. We're gonna be included in Jae's favorite clients section of his rants."

"We do have to." The three nodded in unison.   


"Unfortunately kids, I did not notice the time and I have to get going because apparently, Hong Jisoo is at the airport." Jae slid his bag over his shoulders. "But I'm sure we'll see each other in a few months. For now, it was really nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Jae hyung." Seungmin said.

"You can drop the honorifics, it's not like I grew up using those anyway." Jae gave them a smile. "And my Korean name is actually Jaehyung, so you'd have to add another hyung if you do want to call me hyung."  


And with that, the wilder ride for Paradox's career and Jae's life had started to unwind.

[ _**23**_ ]

"They just don't click, Jaehyung hyung." Seungmin said as he closed the last folder and placed it on top of the table. "Too conceited, racism, gambling, bullying. I'd rather take that one hour for us to perform instead."

"K-pop acts don't have openers. Can't we use the excuse that we're Koreans as well?" Kai tried to reason out.

"You did not debut on the K-industry and you definitely do not have the image for the stereotype. You'll get egged on." Jae swept the folders and placed it on another table. "I'll try to find more."

"Lix, you still have Ddaeng's email, right?" Lia snapped her fingers.

"Ddaeng?" Felix repeated. "Ah, Ryujin-ah! Yes but I'm not sure if it's active or if it's still the one she uses."

"Minho oppa did mention that she's under MIMOSA." Chaewon put her thumb under her chin. "Maybe we can have their group dance to some of our songs?"

"That's good, try to reach them out." Jae said without taking his eyes off the monitor. "Wait, did you say MIMOSA?"

"Yeah, why?" Chaewon asked.

"No, no, go on, that's good." Jae stood up and dialed a number on his phone. "I think I have someone."

"She said she's down." Seungmin said as soon as Jae exited their room.

"That was quick." Lia looked at Seungmin's phone. "You had her Instagram all along?!"

"I got it when she was at London." Seungmin explained. "Wait, how will it even work?"   


"Hand it over." Kai took the phone from Seungmin's hand. "What keyboard smash is her username?"

  
  


**_kskskym_ **   
_jin-ah_   
_is the email you gave us last time still active_

**_tls.strj_ **   
_대박_

**_kskskym_ **   
_???_   
_i havent read hangul in a while lol_

**_tls.strj_ **   
_nvm_   
_why?_

**_kskskym_ **   
_we're looking for possible opening acts_   
_you came to mind_

**_tls.strj_ **   
_me only?_   
_flattered_

**_kskskym_ **   
_mimosa actually lol_

**_tls.strj_ **   
_cant you let me live in fantasy_

**_kskskym_ **   
_no_   
_that defeats the purpose of living_

**_tls.strj_ **   
_dude we havent talked in years and this is what you give me_   
_anw sure_   
_i'd have to ask the higher ups_   
_and the team ofc_

**_kskskym_ **   
_nings taking over   
sayonara_

**_tls.strj_ ** _  
???_  
 _were korean  
???_  
 _but sure_

**_kskskym_ **   
_ayo joanne_

**_tls.strj_ **   
_ew kai_

**_kskskym_ **   
_ouch???_   
_anw_   
_we're going on tour a month from now_   
_we'll probably have you guys for the asian and aus leg   
which is a month and a half from when we start_   
_so most likely that's enough time alr_   
_op acts last 45 min - 1 hr_   
_thats how itll be if you guys get through_

**_tls.strj_ **   
_omg is this friendly reminder pt. 2?_

**_kskskym_ **   
_it is bestie_   
_but now with ~your~ group_   
_and a mini album worth of songs_

**_tls.strj_ **   
_can we choose the songs_

**_kskskym_ **   
_it cant be the same as our setlist tho_   
_unless you want to dance while were performing lol_

**_tls.strj_ **   
_we literally did that_

**_kskskym_ **   
_u dont have to remind me_   
_anw still ng bc itll be repetitive and boring and combining it will be too much to focus at_   
_but u can def go full on kpop idol_

**_tls.strj_ **   
_i actually like that thought ning_   
_im taking rap lessons under hanji lol_

**_kskskym_ **   
_ooh thats cool_   
_lets go to a noraebang (???) when we go there lol_

**_tls.strj_ **   
_omg yesss bestie_

**_kskskym_ **   
_tell them we said hi_   
_anw gtg we have to save the music industry  
byeee~_

**_tls.strj_ **   
_byeee~_

"3RACHA!" Kai and Jae said in unison, the two facing each other and high-fiving continuously.

"Ryujin mentioned she's taking rap lessons from Jisung."

"They were the trio that was offered to me back then."

"Holy shit." Felix said with wide eyes. "Wait, how do we ask them? We can't do the same way we asked Ryujin."

"I've got that, don't worry. I have the power of Hong Jisoo and Lee Minho by my side. Nothing can defeat me."

* * *

They've been doing this for four years, almost three of those without the staff or a manager to guide their way. They know how to deal with it on their own.

It was their first time to hold a concert in Korea, but it was not the first time they had cameras waiting for them at the airport there. As discussed, their airport fashion was pastel-themed to satiate the Koreans' hunger for cuteness. It worked well, they have never heard shutters as fast as what they have heard that day and the amount of people cooing at Kai's cuteness were a lot. Jae and the staff did a good job in protecting them from the paps and fan sites, the way to their car went by as expected.

They were welcomed by a smiling Minho, mask and cap nowhere to be seen, his face on full display for the people to take pictures. They had no idea how the shutters went even faster than earlier but it did, along with questions along the lines of 'is that Lee Know?' and 'why is Lee Know driving for them?' as he opened the car door. The voices and shutters went even louder and crazier when Lia stepped foot inside the car, Jae getting pushed a little by the crowd and motioning the kids to just get in faster. As Minho finally got in after they got a picture of him winking, they all let out a heavy sigh and let Minho lead the way to their hotel room.

  
  


"You guys are crazy popular." Minho said. "I can't believe a commoner like me is friends with you."

"Shut up, Mr. Chief Instructor and Co-Founder." Chaewon said as she threw the wrapper of the chocolate candy she ate.

"Hey, pick that up. I'm driving and this is Sa-chan's car."

"You're still driving her cars?" Kai asked.

"Cars in Korea. Mine's in New York and Mo-chan's in Japan." Minho explained. "We're worldwide drivers."

"Are we heading straight to the hotel?" Lia asked. "I'm beat."

"Nope."

"Where then?"

"Chan's apartment." They all sat up straight and looked at Minho. "You choose either there, my family house or Sa-chan's apartment to give you a warm welcome."

"Whatever, just go as fast as you can without breaking the speed limit." Jae waved his hand. "But we'll drop the things at the hotel first. Thank goodness our clothes are comfy."

"You wear hoodies and sweats everywhere anyway, hyung." Felix commented.

"Guess why?"

* * *

"Chris! Chris! Chris!" Minho repeatedly said as he smashed the doorbell with his elbow.   


"Jeez, hyung. You know the passcode!" The voice sounded like someone just woke up.

"I can't type shit, I'm holding something!" He wasn't really lying— he was holding his phone and a cup of coffee.

"Can't you put it down for a while and pick it up—"

Changbin surely just woke up, shirtless and only in sweatpants compared Minho who was wearing a white button-down with two buttons open and black slacks, a pair of sunglasses on top of his head when the sun wasn't even up yet. He then looked at the crowd behind Minho.   
  


"Hi, I'm Jae."

  
Changbin opened the door wider and pulled Minho in quickly, who then grabbed onto Jae and grabbed the kids with him as well.

"What?!" was all Changbin got to say when he was got dressed properly.

"It's their first time in Korea again, warm welcome is a must!" Minho said as he made himself a toast. "Where are the others, anyway?"

"Studio." Changbin groaned as he sat across their visitors.

"Concert's tomorrow. Shouldn't you guys be resting at your hotel or practicing or something?"

"Told you we should." Felix said quietly as he looked at Minho's reflection from the window.

"Sorry for the intrusion, we'll get going." Chaewon stood up and the others followed, Minho standing by the door and stopped them.

"Stay there." Minho pointed at the couch. "Bin?" They both headed to the balcony and closed the curtains.

"We just have to avoid crossing into them at most times." Lia sighed out. "Two months. Can you last?"

"Why was hyung cold like that?" Kai groaned as he rested his chin on his arms.

"We agreed as professionals, and we shouldn't cross anything personal!" Changbin tried to say calmly to Minho.

"I brought them here as the kids, not as the artists. I wanted them to know that it wouldn't be as awkward or uncomfortable because that was what they thought it would be, but you proved me wrong rightaway." Minho explained.

"I'm worried about Sung."

"You really think you can avoid them in two months?" Minho chuckled to lighten the mood. "He can deal with this. He's grown, right?"

"Yeah. Let's just hope he won't freak out when he sees the love and light of his life on our living room."   
  


They both laughed as they opened the door, and it seems like Changbin spoke too soon. Chan and Jisung were standing with wide eyes, Chan's bag lazily dropped on the floor and Jisung's guitar almost crashed down as it fell on his back, an inch away from hitting the cold floor.   
  


"Hi?" Jae tried to greet again.

Silence enveloped the entire apartment again. It was interrupted when TWICE's _What is Love?_ started to play, and they noticed it to be Jae's ringtone.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." Jae excused himself. "Kids, behave."

"Uh, hi?" Chan asked hesitantly.

"Hi." Lia answered.

"What brings you guys here?" Chan asked again, this time with a hesitant smile. They glared at Minho who was sitting beside him, Chan letting out a laugh because of course it's him.

"There's still some cheesecake from Tzuyu on the fridge, you guys want some?" Changbin offered.

"That's _my_ portion." Jisung whispered at him.

"Then _share_." Minho was faster, already taking out the container and getting the utensils. "This beats the cheesecakes in US. Taste it and savor it."

Jisung can only stare as Kai took a bit of his cheesecake, eyes widening because it really was good. Felix noticed so he took an even bigger slice and Jisung's face expressed _horror_ , so he chuckled and put his fork in front of him. Jisung looked at it in confusion and Felix motioned him to eat and so he did, a faint tint of pink spreading across his cheeks. Felix smiled at the sight. They all ate the cheesecake in silence till Jae came back in.

"Oh, food." Seungmin handed Jae his fork who quickly dove in. "Rehearsals at 7 tomorrow, Ryujin sent me the final pieces. Review it when we get back to the hotel."

"Ryujin?" Jisung asked.

"They're opening as well." Lia explained. Jisung looked over at Chan, the older motioning him not to say anything more.

"She didn't tell me that." Jisung said instead. "I'm gonna be stuck with her again?!"

"Pretty much, yeah."

That made it easier for them to catch up. They filled each other in what their high school friends had been up to in the past few years, as well as the band telling them how they suddenly rose to fame. They even talked about the various ' _scandals_ ' both groups had headlined with, laughing at the misunderstanding and exaggeration of the articles. They had barely mentioned anything that had to deal with Hyunjin, much to Seungmin's dismay. The trio even got an insight to Jae's rants, the three continuously gasping whenever someone they have worked with gets mentioned.

  
They eventually sat on the same side as they put on one of the movies Jeongin landed his first lead role with Jeongyeon as the main. Jae sat on the middle of the couch as he got sandwiched by Minho, Chan, Changbin and Jisung on both sides. Felix was sitting in front of Jisung, his body in between the elder's thighs as Jisung's arms were rested on his shoulders. Kai and Chaewon sat beside him and Seungmin made himself comfortable by lying on Felix's lap, his legs on Kai and Chaewon as they tried their best to remove it while Lia was on one of the beanbags. After another movie and one of his musicals, Jae decided they should head out now to get proper rest.   
  


"We'll see each other on the next few weeks, anyway." Jisung said when they reached their car. "Have a good rest."

"You guys too." Seungmin said as he closed the car door. He looked at Felix immediately when they took off, hand smacking his thigh.

"Ouch, Sky!" Felix glared at the younger.

"Someone's getting it!" Jae chanted and high-fived the kids.

"Who's getting _what_?" Felix asked. All eyes just deadpanned at him. "What?!"

"Eh, we'll see." Seungmin waved.   


"I bet one week." Chaewon started.

"I'd say 3 days." Kai rose his brows.

"More than a week but less than two." Lia added.

"I'd place mine with Lia." Seungmin high-fived with the older.

"I'm with Kai." Minho said, one hand off the steering wheel to also give a fist bump.

"I'm with Chaewon. It's the safest and most realistic." Jae said.

"What are you guys betting on?!"

Their routine went by as usual. Wake up, clean and dress, eat breakfast on the way, rehearse, rest, prepare, then showtime. That's exactly what they did. They had met with Ryujin during the sound check, Felix and Chaewon asking to be taught about one of the choreographies so they can sneak in to the performance and dance with them. Both are excellent dancers and Ryujin was sure they won't mess up, and it only took them twenty minutes to learn the entire dance, then spent an hour to polish and memorize. They went back to their instruments afterwards.

  
After changing and getting their hair and make-up done, it was Ryujin's team up. They found out the unit was called Itzy— a reference to the Korean phrase 있지 which means 'there is', that whatever they want or look for in a dancer, they have it. It also had familiar faces, Ryujin had explained there that Yeji was the team leader but she was the lead instructor. Seungmin sent his old friend a smile when they saw each other, not really expecting anything in return. The smile was instead reciprocated with Yeji's ever-so-soft hug as she caressed the younger's head asking how they have been and how long it has been when they last saw each other. She had barely mentioned anything that had to deal with Hyunjin, much to Seungmin's dismay. He stared at Chaewon and Felix when he saw them wearing the same outfit as the dancers, the two only shrugged as they went out as well.

"Should we do a surprise stage at Sydney?" Kai asked as his eyes followed the dancers.

"You're gonna dance?" Lia rose her brow.

"Why not?"

Seungmin's eyes immediately met with Lia's. "I think we left Kai at Leeds."

Four songs later, the unit came back and it was 3RACHA's turn next. Minho told them before that he was one of their dancers and that he was the team leader of the unit— they named it DanceRacha, _very original_ in Changbin's honest opinion— before he moved to L.A. to manage their new studio there. They changed the leader since then, but Minho proposed to join the unit again because he missed performing a lot and no one will scold him if he does anyway. (He's one of the final bosses, what can they do?)

  
Chan had said that they worked closely with the unit and sometimes even produce music with them so they can easily formulate a choreography for the song. What they did not expect (but should have), however, was the team leader that took the position when Minho went full-on business mode.

  
  


"Hyunjin."

[ _**23** \- present_ ]

"Minho and I are resurfacing again as well?!" Chan asked their manager who was seated beside Jae, the latter crying at Seungmin as well because he really can't think of anything to tell the media that does not involve the phrase ' _no statement_ '.

"Yeah, they jumped right into it when they saw that Minho was in some shows, so they brought it up because they don't have anyone to write about." Brian explained, fingers pressing on his temples.

"They literally did not confirm nor deny, could they not take a hint?" Jisung answered, Felix sitting on his lap once again.

"Lix, if you get caught as well, I'm gonna k-word myself unless we think of something to say." Jae whined as he dramatically put his head on Brian's shoulder, the kids in front of them looking at him with _sadness_ over his pity attempt at skinship.

"Just don't give them anything. Evaded the MinChan headlines for two years with that." Brian lifted Jae's head with a finger, the kids trying their best to hold their laugh when Jae further pouted at Brian, who gave in but _dropped_ his head instead of carefully putting it back.

"So do I act on it or...?" Seungmin asked.

"No, just do what lovers do and try not to get caught again." Jae waved him off. "I wanna sleep."

"Not on my shoulder."

"On your bed then?"

"Jae!!!"

[ _**23**_ ]

The concert had finished, the person Seungmin had been thinking about before they went on stage long forgotten until he saw him again eating jjajjangmyeon and tteokbeokki at 3RACHA's green room, silk shirt exposing more skin than he should be when winter is coming, but they just finished a 45-minute worth of performance so that's understandable. But then again, they finished long ago and Paradox took three hours on the stage, so _why is chest on display for everyone to see? Does he realize how the other dancers have been staring at him? Does he want to catch a cold or someone's attention?_

Seungmin's train of thoughts were broken when Felix grabbed a fistful of his hair and basically _dragged_ him to their room by the hair.   


"Ouch, Lix!" Seungmin finally escaped the smaller's grip.

"Dude, you were _undressing_ Hyunjin back there!" Seungmin was about to tell _no, I was thinking about how he should cover up instead!_ but Felix had put his index finger in front of his mouth. "I get that he's hot and all but don't openly thirst just _yet_ , the most you've talked to him was his name and he didn't even respond."

"Ouch, Lix. Ouch." Seungmin clutched on his chest as he started removing his in-ear monitor. "This time, we have longer than half a month."

Felix saw the same smile Minho and Chaewon had when they talked about the same topic and his gut already told him that his best friend is about to do _something questionable._

"What can go _so wrong?_ "

"Like, _a lot?_ Sky, Sky, Sky, look here, look at me, _nareul barabwa_ — no I'm _not_ _gonna_ _stop_ quoting TWICE: what if he has a boyfriend or a girlfriend already or he realizes it's not his thing? What if he fell or something that caused him to have amnesia and forget about us? Oi, don't turn your back on me, I'm older than you! What if—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for typos and grammar mistakes i havent checked yet


	7. the end where they begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw//anxiety
> 
> there are some suggestive scenes and anxiety is tackled somewhere in the middle, but you can skip it if you want to
> 
> this is also a lil long so heads up!!!
> 
> we're finally at the last chapter, so please enjoy the ride that we're on!

_liked by **n.yeji** and millions of others_

_**e.hyunjin** first ever performance for **@3racha** 's hoodie season earlier! hope you liked it 💛_

__

_liked by **e.hyunjin** and millions of others_

_**paradoxtheband** is seoul too hot or am i wearing too much?_

* * *

"Yej, he literally _liked_ my photo of _me_. I checked the user so many times to confirm it was him. Even the fan accounts posted about it. Why is he not biting back?!" Seungmin groaned as he threw himself on Yeji's bed.

"Dude, you dead-ass posted a thirst trap right after he followed your band's account on his verified." Yeji laughed at him. "You're too obvious."

"As I should!" Seungmin groaned. "His shirt had _holes_ , Yeji. _Holes_."

"Wait, do you want Hyunjin or do you want Hyunjin?" Yeji asked carefully.

"And if I say both?" Seungmin rose his brows that resulted with Yeji throwing the closest thing she could grab, which was an octopus plushie a fan gave at the airport. "Yah, I'm a _functioning adult_ so I have my frustrations as well. It doesn't help that I've been on tour for months, your twin is _hot as fuck_ and that we have history!"

"Can we please not talk about your sex life, my twin and you getting laid in the same topic," Yeji groaned. "Because _ew_ , Meong. _Ew_."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Seungmin rolled to his back. "But he still hasn't talked to me! It's been a week and I've lost a bet already."

"None of you guys won anyway."

Yeji snickered at Seungmin's last sentence. It turns out, Ryujin and Jeongin had done the same thing with the others- the two of them betting on _two days_ and _actually_ getting it right. (That's how Seungmin confirmed that the two must be scary gamblers. Luck is always on their side.)

"And of course he won't be talking to you just yet, you guys literally _ghosted_ us then came back when you needed something! Give him some time to adjust. That's how he is."

"Oi, the something thing is misleading," Seungmin rose his index finger. "We needed talent and morals, MIMOSA and 3RACHA had that and we had the connections so of course, we took up on it. And of course, I'll wait."

"Speaking of 3RACHA," Yeji moved to sit beside Seungmin. "I think I saw your manager having heart eyes for theirs."

"Jaehyung hyung?" Seungmin tilted his head, Yeji nodded her head. He opened his mouth to an o _dramatically_ and Yeji nodded her head _dramatically_ as well.

They had stayed like that for a while not really minding if Seungmin was staying too long since his room was just next door. They haven't seen each other in years, so they tried their best to share what they missed out. Seungmin asked if Jisung got their gift for him last year, Yeji told him about how weirded out Jisung looked when Minho handed him three pots and how his brows furrowed by the mention of Felix's name. She did not forget to tell about how Hyunjin scoffed when he saw the label saying white tulips and how Jisung melted at the lilacs, it being the only flowers they knew the floriography. Seungmin then told her about the time they met Ryujin in London during one of her travels and how she was the root of one of their songs, her creating a dance for it as well that certainly went viral.

They lost track of time already, Seungmin had fallen asleep at Yeji's room. Yeji stepped out to inform Felix or any of his bandmates, but she bumped onto her twin on her way out.

"Where are you going? It's 2 am." Hyunjin asked, phone in hand as he showed Yeji the time.

"Do you know where Felix is?" Yeji asked, hand still holding on the doorknob.

"At Sung's, that's why I left. Why?" Hyunjin moved to reach the door but Yeji blocked him.

"What about Lia?"

"At their room?" Hyunjin scrunched his brows. "You're acting weird, Yeji."

"Ah, fuck." Yeji rolled her eyes and opened the door to their room, sporting an innocent puppy named Sky on top of Hyunjin's bed.

"Why is _he_ on _my_ bed?"

"Because _I_ was on _my_ bed?!"

"Why is _he_ on _our_ room?!"

"You sure have your priorities, Hwang Hyunjin." Yeji patted her twin's shoulder. "I'm sleeping at Ryujin's."

"Yah, Hwang Yeji!"

Hyunjin whisper shouted since he can't really shout at the hotel lobby, and even more when there's a fast asleep Seungmin next door. Yeji just waved at him as she turned around and sent him different sorts of hearts till she disappeared to another room, leaving Hyunjin at the doorway while looking back and forth to where she went and the man on his bed.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and groaned, closing the door lightly and trying not to make any noise. He's somehow thankful that he didn't really have to do anything but sleep or let time pass by. He took off his ponytail and wore a headband instead, eyes not leaving Seungmin incase he did something that may startle the younger. Just when he thought everything was going smoothly and he'll have no more problems before he sleeps, his bone decided to _crack_ quite _loudly_ when he slid his leg onto the bed. He wished it wasn't loud enough to wake the younger, but too late since he was already sitting up and his eyes were already wide and boring holes through him. He didn't hold eye contact though, so Hyunjin was wondering where Seungmin was looking at-

"Oi, eyes up here!" Seungmin looked up as his lips opened a little as if caught red-handed. Hyunjin pulled up the blanket, only realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that's _probably_ why Seungmin was staring.

"Yes, my eyes are up here." Seungmin answered lightheadedly. He seemed to have broken out of his trance when he shook his head. "Oh shit, sorry."

"Yeah." Hyunjin put the blanket down and lied down.

"Is your leg okay? That was quite loud." Worry was laced in Seungmin's voice.

"Yeah, that was just a sign of aging." They both chuckled.

"Where's Yeji?"

"At Ryuddaeng's. Go back to sleep, you can stay."

" _How the fuck can I now._ " Seungmin mumbled in a hushed tone, Hyunjin raising a brow at him and responding by shaking his head and giving a small smile. "Nothing. Good night."  
  


"Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

"Yeah."

"Don't let the haters bite your ass."

"Yeah- _wait what_?!"

"Ah," Seungmin's back was facing him but Hyunjin saw how Seungmin facepalmed himself. "Sorry, force of habit."

"It's okay." Hyunjin let out a breathy chuckle. "Don't let the hater bite your ass."

"I'll do it instead."

"Seungmin-ah, sleep!"

* * *

Yes, _neither_ of them got proper sleep.

No, they did _not_ do _anything_.   
  


It was more than obvious as when they gathered at the hotel restaurant to have breakfast, both of them were almost drifting away or not paying attention at all.

So when Yeji finally came down and saw the state of the two, a very scandalous gasp escaped her lips.

"Why, what's happening?" Chan asked.

"What did you do?" Yeji asked, question not really directed to anyone.

" _Nothing!?_ " Hyunjin and Seungmin answered at the same time.

"This is fun." Chaewon said as she sipped on her coffee.

"What's _fun_?" Seungmin deadpanned at her. Chaewon just shrugged and paid attention to her muffin.   
  


"Then why are you two acting like you did something that resulted in you not getting any sleep?" Yeji asked more.

"Did you guys... you know?" Kai mirrored the same scandalous look Yeji gave them when she noticed.

"What? Whatever you guys are thinking, no! We literally just slept in the same room. Nothing wrong with that now, eh?" Hyunjin answered defensively.

"No one said anything about same room." Jisung turned dramatically slow and rose his brow.

"Can we drop this and eat with a better topic?" Jae said when he sat on the table. "I do not want my morning topic about my kids' sex life."

"Agreed." Hyunjin stood up to get a refill for his coffee. "And no one's having sex."

"How sure are you?" Minho playfully wiggled his brows, Chan burning red beside him as he hit the younger's arm.

"Dude, why the fuck are you limping? Can you dance later?" Felix asked innocently when he came in, giving Hyunjin a hand.

The people on the table only looked at Seungmin with wide eyes, him avoiding the stares by putting on black sunglasses.

"I taught you well." Jae patted Seungmin's shoulders and paid attention to his tamagoyaki.

* * *

"The next song," Lia said through her mic. "is something from our debut album. I'm sure you guys know this."

"I don't know if you guys knew it already, but I actually wrote and finished this one on a plane ride." Felix said with a big smile, the crowd cooing at his cuteness. "The inspiration for this song is actually here, so there's that. I hope they like this too."

"Let's all sing Kiss me, Kiss me." Chaewon said before she went up to Kai's stage, playfully leaning in for a kiss as Kai hit the crash cymbal and started singing while avoiding the older.

_Here's to teenage memories_  
_Here's to teenage memories_

  
Chaewon went back to her stage in time to sing her line.   
  


_Can I call, wake you up on a Sunday?  
_ _Late night, I think we need a getaway  
_ _Headlights, hold tight, turn the radio loud_

  
Lia moved her hands to hold the mic and let Chaewon lead the guitars.

 _  
Let me know where to go and I'll get you there  
_ _Tell the truth and I'll show you how to dare  
_ _Flashlights, held tight, we can own this town_

  
"What do we say?" Chaewon pointed her mic at the crowd.

_  
Never say goodbye_

  
Seungmin looked at the side where the dancers were resting, waiting for another stage when they will dance. He tried to make eye contact with a certain one as he sang his part.

 _  
And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
_ _And tell me that I'll see you again  
_ _'Cause I don't know  
_ _If I can let you go_

  
Felix searched to where he was told 3RACHA would be sitting. The information deemed accurate, but he did not look too long to avoid suspicion.   
  


_So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
_ _I'm dying just to see you again  
_ _Let's make tonight the best of our lives_

 _Here's to teenage memories  
_ _Here's to teenage memories_

  
Lia walked over to Kai's stage and sang through his mic.

 _  
Close your eyes you'll be mine and it's alright  
_ _Take a breath, no rest 'til the sunrise  
_ _Heartbeat, so sweet when your lips touch mine_

  
Kai entertained Lia and locked eye contact with their leader as he sang.   
  


_We don't have to go home right now  
_ _We're never gonna stop 'cause we're dreaming out loud  
_ _We know what we want, we know we're gonna get it somehow_

  
"What's the line again?" Chaewon pointed her mic to the crowd once again.   
  


_Never say goodbye  
  
_

Then it was Chaewon and Seungmin's turn to sing the part of the chorus.

Felix was about to sing the killing part, he decided to lock eyes with a certain rapper since the line was long enough for him to look properly.

 _  
And so kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
_ _And tell me that I'll see you again  
_ _'Cause I don't know  
_ _If I can let you go  
  
_

Lia sang the last part of the last chorus.

 _  
So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
_ _I'm dying just to see you again  
_ _Let's make tonight the best of our lives  
_ _Here's to teenage memories  
  
_

"Here's to what?" Chaewon's enthusiasm was something that really keeps the crowd going more than they have been.   
  


_Here's to teenage memories  
_ _Here's to teenage memories_

"So when we found out that we had connections to MIMOSA for the opening acts, we immediately thought, ' _oh, Ryujin-ah_!' so we contacted her right away and here they are."

It was one of the parts where they sat on the stage and talked with the fans. Chaewon was telling them about how DanceRACHA and Itzy unit ended up being their opening acts for the Asian and Australian leg of their tour. They also had 3RACHA and the dancers back on stage with them.

"Wah, you didn't even think of me?" Minho clapped back at Chaewon, the crowed ooh-ing and laughing as well. Minho clutched his chest and curled to a ball. "Ouch, Chaewon-ssi."

"You weren't active when we were looking!" Chaewon hit him with a towel.

"Did you guys like 3RACHA's We Go?" Seungmin asked the crowd who answered yes enthusiastically. "It was so good, right? I wonder when we'll hear the studio version."

"Yeah Chan hyung, when's the studio version coming?" Felix added fuel the fire.

"Soon, guys." Chan laughed as the crowd aw-ed. "One day." He winked and the crowd even pried him more.

"HYUN.E-ssi, what can you say about the choreo for Hoodie Season? We heard you choreographed it." Kai spoke, using his water bottle as a mic as he pointed at Hyunjin.

"It's a really good song and we're glad that we had the luxury to choreograph it! Kai-ssi, what about you guys perform it with us one day too?" Hyunjin pointed the water bottle back at Kai, the younger escaping as Hyunjin started chasing him around the stage.

"Our Paradise," Lia called their fans. "Since this night is coming to an end, should we sing the last song together?"

"Yes!"

They had prepared a ballad version of one of their very first songs released, the crowd singing along every line with heartfelt emotions. They had closed the show and bid their goodbyes. Just like every other show, 3RACHA and the dancers were chilling with them at the green room. Unlike every other shows, they entered the room this time and joined them.

"Oh, is that _yakisoba_?"

Kai locked eyes on the target and when Chan pointed his chopsticks at it, he immediately dove in and started eating, letting their makeup artist wipe his sweat for him and ignoring Jae telling him to drink water first.

"Seungmo, try this _anpan_ , it's so good."

Yeji pointed at the bowl of bread in front of her. Seungmin lifted his hand to say wait as he emptied the water bottle, some spilling at the sides of his mouth, got a refill to drink more and unbuttoned the next two of his _already_ undone shirt to cool himself more. He heard a familiar _tsk_ beside him when he sat down, so he undid another one and let the mini fan blow his shirt open more.

"Aigo, you're gonna get sick because of that."

Felix rolled his eyes and started drying Seungmin's chest with his towel. Seungmin saw how that same person who _tsk-ed_ followed Felix's hand as it trailed downwards and how those eyes didn't leave that place when Felix started drying his back, his front becoming even more exposed.

"Nothing happened my ass." Ryujin laughed as she threw a towel at Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin side-eyed her and rolled his eyes.

* * *

The rest of their night went by like usual. Seungmin didn't even think of going to Yeji's room ever again even if she wasn't sharing it with her twin. The three boys shared the hotel room that time, usually one of them would be with Jae and the one for that night was Kai, but upon seeing how the two managers were watching rom-com movies and bashing the hell out of the clichés with wine and cheese platter on the bedside table, he decided that it was a nice night to spend with his hyungs. He was thankful that he did, seeing how Felix is red and burrowing himself further on his bed when he and Seungmin asked him questions.

"Seriously Lix," Seungmin knelt at the end of the bed. "As if none of us knows it already. How's it going with Jisung?"

"Good. Great, even." Felix answered, still not looking at the boys in front of him.

"Hyung, this won't do if it's Anna or Lia noona interrogating you." Kai chuckled as he knelt beside Seungmin. "I'm actually curious how they still haven't asked you."

"Have they?" Seungmin asked.

"No, and _hell_ I hope they won't." Felix groaned.

"Maybe they knew from Ryujin." Kai shrugged.

"Ryujin? How would Ryujin know?" Felix peeled the comforter away from his face.

"She and Han are close." Seungmin said casually, both heads turning to him. "What, you did not know?"

"No," Felix lifted the comforter off of him, voice deepening a little. "I did not receive any information of that sort."

"You don't have to worry anyway." Kai plopped himself on the bed. "She and Yeji are dating ."

" _They are?!_ " His hyungs told at the same time, Seungmin standing up and jumping on the bed as well.   
  


"Wait, how'd you know? And how long?" Seungmin took out water bottles from their bag and handed it to them. "That's so unfair, I spent the entire night with her yesterday!"

"I was hanging out with Yeji the other day during the sound check and asked her what happened to our old ' _Lia agenda_ ' after we left and she said she made herself get over it by putting it into her dancing. They got together around third year of college, I think." Kai told them, the two listening intently as they sipped their water.

"They really eliminated Julia out of the equation, huh." Felix said.

"Yeah, so we're now discussing you and Jisung again." Seungmin said, taking away anything Felix can cover himself with and throwing himself on the elder's lap. "C'mon Lix, we never talk about stuff like this."

"Yeah, _hyung_. Take the rare occurrences when I call all of you with honorifics." Kai exclaimed, latching himself on Felix's side.

"This is the first time you called us with honorifics." Seungmin looked up at the younger.

"And you'll never hear it again." Kai stuck out his tongue before looking back to Felix, hugging his waist closer as if to make him spill.

  
"You two are annoying."

Felix rolled his eyes and chuckled as he ruffled their hair. It was times like this that Felix gets reminded that he's the oldest among the three of them and that he's their _hyung_ (even if Seungmin was just a few days younger.) Just like how they usually do when they talk about their feelings and emotions, Kai and Seungmin looked straight ahead instead of Felix's eyes to make sure he won't feel uncomfortable in telling them. Felix started to play on Seungmin's hair and fiddled with Kai's fingers.

  
"Basically, right when we went to their apartment, it kinda just catapulted." Felix couldn't even stop himself from smiling too wide.

"When we got to the hotel, I received a message request on my personal and it was Sung's, I had to cross check it with Ryuddaeng's account to make sure. Said the cheesecake was sweeter when I fed him."

"That's _disgustingly_ sweet and cliché." Seungmin said.

"As if you won't be any better than Lix if Hyunjin hyung did the same to you." Kai rolled his eyes.

"But yeah, we just talked all night as if we've been talking the whole time and everything just unveiled." Felix pressed his lips together, dimples showing out, to indicate that he's done. He broke out of it quickly and showed them his hand. "Oh, and he also saw that _this_ is still intact."

"Cute," Kai smiled as he played with the ring. "Did you guys really got together at Tokyo?"

"Not yet, but we decided to do better." Felix squeezed the youngest's hand. "We're older and know better, what better time to do this thing?"

"I'm happy for you, Lix." Seungmin rolled his body to face Felix, giving him a smile and finger hearts. Felix cooed at the sight and squeezed Seungmin's cheeks.

They stayed up till the sun had risen, not really minding since they didn't have a show later that day. They talked about Felix and Jisung more, how Seungmin was basically drooling at the sight of Hyunjin whenever they finish the concert because his tops were almost non-existent, how Kai still had no one he felt interested with, they even did a choreography for one of the songs the three of them had written together that wasn't released yet.   
  


They ended up sleeping at Felix's bed, the two cuddling Kai's sides as the youngest of the three wrapped his arms on both of them. Lia and Chaewon saw the situation when they went to call them for breakfast, taking a picture but almost failed because Chaewon forgot that her flash was on and waking up Seungmin. Luckily, Seungmin didn't really mind and even invited them to sleep in. Sleep was their priority, so they gave in and squeezed even more. Jae came in later with Brian, successfully taking a cute photo of his kids cuddling up on a queen-sized bed. The two smiled and giggled as they looked at the photo while making their way to the hotel restaurant.

* * *

"That was fun." Kai said as they went backstage.

"Your idea of fun is death-inducing acts." Felix rolled his eyes.

"As if you didn't have fun." Seungmin laughed at the two.

"You guys are crazy." Chaewon scrunched her eyebrows.

"I want in." Lia collected the four in her arms.

"That," Jae pointed at Kai. "was fucking good. Coordinate with the dancers to make the stage even better. For now, wrap up so we can go."

They put their sleepless night to work on their next show. They performed one of their unreleased unit songs and slightly Korean tracks, Wow, catching Lia and Chaewon off-guard when the three asked them to play their instruments for one of their encore stages. They went backstage and changed to silk shirts, Jae and their staff completely oblivious to what they were up to. Everyone was surely shocked, especially since it was Kai who opened the song and danced first. Even Chaewon and Lia had their mouths open as they watched the three perform though they had a clue on what might be going on. Throughout the concert, something stuck to Lia's mind.

"Chan oppa," Lia called as they were seated on the plane. "I was wondering, can you guys perform Hellevator together again in Sydney?"

"Hellevator?" Chan looked up to the younger. "Of course, yeah. What about you guys? You weren't included in our stage back then. And Innie's pretty busy with his acting stuff."

"He's actually flying to Australia in a few to film a part for the show he's working on." Changbin looked up from his phone.

" _Whipped behavior_." Jisung whispered.

"Hyung, maybe you guys could perform Astronaut together!" Hyunjin suggested.

"We'd love to do a stage with you, actually." Seungmin added.

"You think we can go home, Sky?" Felix asked beside him, the younger just shrugged. "If we could, we should bring them as well. I bet it'll be fun."

"Yeah, that's actually a very great idea." Chaewon commented. "Minho oppa, I'll tell you something when we land."

"Aish, why not now? Waiting is bothersome." Minho whined.

"You'll understand later."

* * *

"Chaewon-ah, _what the fuck?!_ " Seungmin whispered to Chaewon when they walked across the stage.

"Doing you a favor, mate. Go get it!" Chaewon gave him a wink which irritated him further. Seungmin had no choice but to go back to his instrument, he had no idea what that _it_ was supposed to mean.

Following their manager's words, they coordinated with the dancers and showed Yeji and Chaeryeong a video of them dancing to _Wow_. So of course, naturally, they thought that it would be their unit to dance with them on stage. Well, _half_ true since the two did dance with them along with the other girls but they did not expect Minho, Hyunjin and Jisung (the Park one, he was a dancer after all) to be with them as well, Minho strategically pairing Hyunjin and Seungmin together.

Sure, Seungmin had told his bandmates that he still haven't had a proper conversation with Hyunjin ever since they met again and the only thing that can qualify as a conversation was that one night when Yeji left them alone but he didn't ask for help. And according to Minho's vague words, that wasn't the only thing he and Chaewon had planned.   


Seungmin wondered what kind of _help_ Chaewon was doing for him, it only made him more... frustrated? Irritated? He doesn't know either, but it sure wasn't a good emotion that was burning in him.

How was Hyunjin's deadly _sloth-like_ body rolls against him supposed to do him good? They specifically made the dance to their song _sexy_ because they felt like they weren't able to show that side of them to their fans that much, but for Hyunjin to look _so sexy_ dancing to their song? It was unfair, he thought it should be illegal. The undone silk shirt, tight leather pants and wet hair didn't help either, add on Hyunjin's facial expressions and stage presence and Seungmin wondered how he was even able to continue performing that night.

There was one thing he was certain- he'll have Hyunjin talk to him later on.

Then there's Jae, being the kind, generous and relatable manager he is, allowed Minho's request to share the room with him instead that night. Minho was the one overlooking the dancers since he was a chief instructor after all, so he had the most power among them. It was Seungmin's turn to share the room with Jae, Yeji asked Minho to switch roommates with her for a while so she can go over some dances with Jisung since they were in the same unit. As soon as Chaewon heard of the situation, everything just clicked in her brain.

So here was Seungmin, standing on the doorway of Room 0801, staring at the back of a towel-covered Hyunjin.   
  


"Lino hyung, close the door, I'm not weari- you're _not_ Lino hyung." Hyunjin looked straight into Seungmin's eyes.

"You're _not_ Jaehyung hyung either." Seungmin deadpanned.

"Close the door still." Hyunjin looked away and bent down to get his clothes. Seungmin turned his back and pulled his suitcase in.

"Are we sure that this is our room?" Hyunjin asked.

"This is 0801, right?"

"Yeah."

"Must be Minho hyung. And Chaewon." Seungmin sighed as he plopped himself on a bed.

"I forgot those two are close." Hyunjin shook his head and stood up. "That's my bed, get off."  
  


"Make me." Seungmin turned his head harshly to Hyunjin. He saw how the elder's cheeks suddenly turned red. Seungmin bit his cheeks to stop himself from smiling.

"You better be off that bed when I get back." Hyunjin chuckled and went back to the bathroom.

"And if I'm not?"

"Seungmin!"

"Yeah, yeah." Seungmin chuckled as well. "Oh wait up, I have to shower too! I still feel sticky."

"Seungmin!!!"

But yeah, Seungmin waited for Hyunjin to finish dressing up before he used the bathroom. He wore his clothes and then the robe on top, suddenly missing those at their London flat and from Joshua's apartment. He walked out to see Hyunjin on the other bed, suddenly formulating words and ways to use against Hyunjin that will bring him advantage. He had a lot of energy to spare anyway since they had two days before their next concert and he doesn't think he'll get any rest considering his new roommate.

"That's my bed." Seungmin rose his brow.

"And if I don't get off?" Hyunjin answered, not tearing his eyes off the light novel he was reading.

"I'd save my energy then." Seungmin shrugged, getting on Hyunjin's belly since he was lying on the middle.

  
"Yah, what are you doing?!"

"Topping my bed?"

" _What_?!"

"You're on my bed, in the middle to be specific, that's where I sleep." Seungmin looked down on him.

"Is this really _necessary_?" Hyunjin tore away from Seungmin's gaze.

"You said you won't get off." Seungmin tilted his head to meet Hyunjin's.

"I didn't say I won't." Hyunjin looked up at him.

"Yeah, you didn't." Seungmin pressed his hands on Hyunjin's chest. "So I'm occupying my space on the bed instead."

"And that space is on top of me?" Hyunjin cocked his brow up.

"You're on top of the space I want." Seungmin rose his brow as well.

Hyunjin took Seungmin's wrist on one hand, his waist on the other. He carefully slid his body away, putting Seungmin on the bed down carefully.

"Better?" Hyunjin asked, Seungmin sitting on the same middle portion of the bed he was lying down earlier. Seungmin rolled his eyes and crawled back on top of Hyunjin.

  
"Yah, what are you doing?"

"You haven't talked to me properly." Seungmin pouting right on his face.

"At least put clothes on first, it's _not_ helping." Hyunjin looked away again.

"I am wearing _something_." Seungmin tilted his head again as well.

"A robe, Minnie? Seriously?" Hyunjin deadpanned at him and held his waist, propping the younger to sit up until he was straddling him _yet again.   
  
_

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know," Seungmin sighed, dropping his head to Hyunjin's chest. "Something? Everything? Nothing?"

  
"Look at me," Hyunjin wrapped his hand around his waist. "What's on your mind right now?"

"You."

"We're going down that road again?" Hyunjin chuckled, remembering one of their first conversations.

"I was telling the truth just like I am now." Seungmin sat back up and pouted at Hyunjin. Both chuckled at that.

"Why did you want me to talk to you, then?" Hyunjin asked.

"Dude, why _wouldn't_ I?" Seungmin scrunched his forehead.

"Because you basically _ghosted_ me?"

  
That got Seungmin silent. He looked away this time, his confidence from earlier slipping away. Hyunjin felt his weight getting lighter on him, so he grabbed the younger's hips and brought them back down.   
  


"What do you want to do now, then?" Hyunjin rubbed circles on his sides.

"Honestly? I _really_ _want_ to kiss you." It was almost a whisper, but it was enough for Hyunjin to hear. Seungmin definitely got better with using his words.

"Come get what you want then." Hyunjin gave him a small smile, it was quite weak, but it was still a smile. "I don't mind if it's you."

His hand travelled to caress Seungmin's cheek. He was taken aback when Seungmin avoided his hand. "Oh sorry, did I do something wrong? Please tell me if you can so I know what to do."

"No, no." Seungmin immediately shook his head and took Hyunjin's hand to assure him. "I _do_ want to kiss you, I _really do_ because I was too dumb to not get it back then, but I don't want to. I don't think I deserve it."

"Oh." Hyunjin nodded at him, squeezing his hand to show he understands. "That's okay, whenever you're ready."

Seungmin can't help but laugh at the last statement. "You're seriously the one saying that?"

"Why not?" Hyunjin asked genuinely.

"As far as I know, I'm the one who probably hurt you." Seungmin smiled bitterly, looking at his hand joined with Hyunjin's on top of the latter's chest.

  
"Yeah, you did." Hyunjin lifted his other hand and caressed Seungmin's hair.

"But that doesn't mean you didn't too. Sometimes, the one who inflicted pain is the one who ends up hurting more."

Seungmin lifted his gaze to meet Hyunjin's eyes, that's where he found what the older was finding back then. _Home_. His eyes were so warm and welcoming, Seungmin can't help but silently let his tears flow. Hyunjin did not ask him why he was crying, did not ask him to stop crying and Seungmin was thankful for that. The older gave him a smile so soft that Seungmin almost whimpered, he did not understand what did he do to _still_ deserve this much kindness. Maybe he saved an entire nation in his past life? He didn't know. Hyunjin wiped his tears away whenever it ran further on his cheeks, slowly moving Seungmin so he was lying on the bed beside him.

When Seungmin had calmed down, he held him closer to his heart, as if never letting him slip away again. Seungmin held on to him as well, his lips mumbling something against his skin. Hyunjin pressed soft kisses on the crown of Seungmin's head to help him fall asleep. When Hyunjin pulled away a little to give Seungmin his own space, he heard what the younger was saying.

"I'm not letting this go again, Hwang. _I'm truly sorry._ "

"Sky, what happened to your eyes?" Felix asked a few hours later at 5 a.m. when a slightly sleepy Seungmin entered his room, now wearing a sweater instead of the muscle tee he was wearing underneath the robe earlier, and immediately pulled him into a hug. "Did you do something dumb?"

"Anna switched some rooms so he would be with Hyunjin hyung." Kai commented, already sitting and rubbing his eyes to see Seungmin's condition as well. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that happened." Seungmin answered truthfully, the two didn't even realize that they were holding their breath.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Felix guided Seungmin to sit on Kai's bed, the youngest making space for Seungmin to be comfortable with.

"Honestly speaking? _I'm fucking scared_."

* * *

Hyunjin sure woke up alone and cold on his room. He looked around in case he'd see Seungmin and when he didn't, he thought the younger must have went out or in either of his bandmates' room. The latter was the right answer as he saw Seungmin walking out Felix and Kai's room, wearing a pink sweater Hyunjin was sure he'd seen Park Jisung wear too many times. Hyunjin shook his head and convinced himself it must be a coincidence and greeted Seungmin instead.

"Hey." Hyunjin smiled at Seungmin.

"Oh, hi." Seungmin answered briefly, head turning to his phone right away.

"Where'd you go last night?" Hyunjin asked.

"Worked on something." Seungmin showed his phone and Hyunjin noticed it to look similar to those that Chan has been doing.

"Oh, cool." Hyunjin nodded, following Seungmin to wherever he was going. "Where are you off to now?"

"Park Jisung, I'm giving his sweater back." Seungmin pointed at the top he was wearing. Seems like Hyunjin was right about another thing.

"You guys are close?"

"No."

"How'd you have his clothes, then?"

"Why are you asking?"

Hyunjin stopped on his track, not used to the sudden change from Seungmin. He was sure they made up already last night. The younger didn't seem to mind that there was no one tailing him anymore. He continued walking to Jisung's room, pulling the sweater off of him and gave it back to the younger with a bright smile on his smile. Hyunjin would have fallen in love at the sight if the instances were different. It wasn't ideal, so he can't help but scoff instead. When he heard the door close, he turned on his heels immediately and walked away.

"I heard you scoff." Seungmin called out, distance between them clear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my hearing's pretty good." Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "You not liking something or something?"

"What was that with Jisung?" Hyunjin turned around to face Seungmin, eyes dead composed to the younger's smiley face.

"Are you perhaps," Seungmin squinted his eyes. "Jealous or something?"

"You literally just jumped on me the other night, the next day I see you all smiley and dressed with someone else's clothes." Hyunjin sighed too loud for his liking, the playful smile on Seungmin's face dropping. "Stop giving me signals if you don't mean it. You're messing with my brain and _I don't like it._ "

* * *

"I _don't_ understand." Kai tilted his head in confusion. "There was nothing wrong though? There's nothing going on between you and Hyunjin hyung, same can be said with you and Jisung. Why did he snap?"

"Exactly." Jae agreed. "And Ning, you're too pure for this world for you to understand. That's fine."

"That's why I'm telling you guys!" Seungmin ran his hand to his hair.

"Wow, Sky." Chaewon covered her mouth. "I expected you to be _oblivious_ with emotions but I didn't expect you to _actually_ be dumb enough."

"Wait, what's going on?" Lia asked, having only entered the room.

"Sky's love life crisis." Felix answered. "Why didn't you just tell him that Park Jisung gave you his sweater because he spilled on yours?"

"That sounds sus and too cliché, he made the better call." Chaewon deadpanned. "And you had it coming, dude. You _literally_ topped him and caught you with someone else the next day."

"You _what_?!" Lia basically shrieked, almost dropping the drink she was holding.

"See, leader-nim, this is why you have to be early during family meetings." Jae tapped the space beside him and filled Lia in the things she had missed.

"Ah yeah, you had it coming." Lia grimaced.

"Can someone please explain to me how this works in English?" Kai grabbed a handful of his hair.

  
"So basically," Chaewon patted the youngest's thigh. "Sky has been eyeing Hyunjin. He took the chance and jumped on it, quite _literally_ at that. Hyunjin thought they were going back to how they were. He caught him with another man. Things go messy and _brr_. He doesn't like what Sky did."

"What does he hold over Sky to get mad on what he did that didn't even directly affect him?" Kai asked genuinely.

"Seriously Ning, you're too good to be true." Felix shook his head as he ruffled Kai's hair. "I'm sure you've heard of the thing called _jealousy_. That's what."

"Why was he jealous?" Kai asked again.

"Because I was with Parkji." Seungmin answered.

"So what if you're with Parkji? Why would he be jealous?"

"Hyunjin likes Sky, Ning!" Lia groaned. "Please don't tell me you didn't catch that. That was basically _the point_ of everything."

"Oh, he does?" Kai's eyes widened and they could tell his reaction was genuine, they all just sighed and covered their mouths. "Yeah Sky, you fucked up."

"Times like this that I feel lucky to not be so smart," Chaewon smiled at nothing. "Times like this."

"What do I do then?" Seungmin asked, burying his face on the sheets.

"Let's go out later, take a tour or something. Utilize your time and win your man." Jae waved his hand.   


"How?" Seungmin asked again, looking at Lia.

"Ask the love master." Lia pointed at Felix.

"Unlike Sky here, I didn't do anything that could basically confuse Hannie so no, I don't think I have anything in the bag." Felix shrugged. Seungmin looked at Kai next.

"You're seriously looking at _me_?" Seungmin turned to Jae.

"I am also figuring things out, I'm still learning." Jae rose his hands in surrender.   
  


"I _really_ _don't_ want to look at Chaewon-ah." Seungmin cried, desperation clear in his voice.

"I guess I'm gonna look at you then." Chaewon grinned and chased Seungmin's eyes as the younger shut it close _hard_.

They couldn't do anything but look sorry for him.

* * *

"That was pretty."

Seungmin said as he looked at the photos he took at the museum. He looked up and saw Hyunjin checking his photos too, so he lifted his camera and took a photo of the older. _Pretty_.

"Progress?" Felix asked beside him.

"This much." Seungmin gave a fake smile and showed the photo he just took. Felix rolled his eyes and walked away. He came back with Kai's camera in hand.

  
"Say _ai!_ " Felix suddenly took a photo of the two, not even noticing he was there. "You guys look cute. Now scoot closer."

"Lix, I have to change the memory card!" Kai shouted from afar. Felix tried to communicate with his eyes and luckily, Kai understood just enough.

"I said scoot closer, why are you still standing there?" Felix deadpanned. The two did walk closer to each other, but looked like strangers told to stand next to each other.

"Do you guys not know each other?" Felix's voice suddenly got deeper. Seungmin saw Hyunjin gulp and he tried his best not to laugh, coming closer to Hyunjin. Now they looked like _friends_.

"As if you haven't been topped by Sky yet?" Felix put his hand on his hip, Hyunjin turning beet red. He didn't let the chance slip and took a photo of it, Hyunjin snapping out from his trance.

  
" _What_?!" Hyunjin almost shouted, people near them looking at him. He said his sorries and bowed before turning to Seungmin.

"He's my best friend." Seungmin shrugged.

"You _never_ topped me." Hyunjin scrunched his face. It reminded Seungmin of a dumpling.

"Yet." That earned him a smack. _Deserved_ , all three of them thought.

"Ah, so that's how you like it?" Hyunjin decided to play along.

"I like to think I'm verse." Seungmin pretended to think.

" _Think_?" Hyunjin tilted his head.

"Can we not talk about preferences here and _let me take a fucking picture?_ " Felix smiled sweetly at them.

Hyunjin complied better this time, pulling Seungmin closer to him by the waist. Seungmin slipped his hand on the back pocket of Hyunjin's pants which made the older jump a little. Seungmin smirked at that and let Felix take their pictures. Felix should've listened to Kai since he only got to take three more pictures of them in the end. It was worth it though, the two was back to childish bickering again instead of dead silence. They both thought it was better than nothing.

They decided for a pizza place next to eat dinner, Chaewon insisting they should create their own pizza so that it would be _more fulfilling_. The younger sent Minho a look, and the others just had nothing in them to go against the two once they team up. They enter the place in groups, the lights of the store beside flickering a little and Seungmin thought he heard a clicking sound when he finally entered with Hyunjin. He ignored it and followed the others to the work station and ended up pairing with Felix.

"Hyung, is this enough or should I add more?" Park Jisung asked _anyone_ of his hyungs.

"Add a little more there, you missed a spot." Seungmin pointed at one part of the dough. Jisung nodded and put some more sauce.

"Better?"

"Yep."  
  


Seungmin turned back to the pizza he and Felix had been doing. It's not that they were bad at cooking- he was decent and Felix was basically the chef of their group- but once they work together, everything goes down to flames. As of the moment, you couldn't even see the crust of the dough because of the amount of cheese they had put. Jae was the mastermind behind it, telling them _earlier that there can never be too much cheese, so make the most out of your money_.   
  


"Sky hyung, help."

Jisung pouted, pointing at his shirt stained with tomato sauce and _somehow_ his forehead too. Both his hand were occupied and dirty, and he can't really afford to remove his gloves to clean himself up.

"Wait up." Seungmin removed his gloves and grabbed a towel and wiped as much as he can off of his shirt. "How did it get to your forehead?"

"I flicked the spoon."

Jisung pouted again, face too close with Seungmin. Seungmin looked at him in confusion because _how???_ but Jisung managed to pout even more. When Seungmin started to remove the sauce on his forehead, a loud clang echoed in the workspace.   
  


"Is somebody hurt?" Jae asked, standing up to check each one of them, Brian following before lifting the tray that fell on the floor.

"Sorry, Jaehyung-ssi, Younghyun hyung." Hyunjin bowed and took the tray from Jae's hands.

"Be careful next time." Jae patted his shoulder and went back to sit. "Your Korean name is _Younghyun?!"  
  
_

"I think this is okay now." Jisung said, pulling farther away from Seungmin. Seungmin nodded and put the towel on the table. "Thanks, hyung."

"Anytime."

"You should talk to Hyunjin hyung later though." Jisung added. "He might have gotten the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?" Seungmin tilted his head.

"Just talk to him later." Jisung smiled before turning on his heels to take some cheese on Kai's platter since the other two didn't leave a single piece.

Chaewon and Minho, despite being the harbinger of the pizza making session they just did, had long given up. The moment they put their pizza on the oven, they just thought of going home and eating it on the way instead. Silence took over after Hyunjin's tray incident, even more on their way home. It didn't help that Chaewon and Minho didn't calculate the situation accurately, putting Felix, Lia, Park Jisung, Hyunjin and Seungmin on the same car. Felix and Lia sat at the back seat, Hyunjin on the front then Seungmin and Jisung on the middle. Even the driver felt the awkward silence on the ride. It was cut off when Jisung's phone pinged. They all looked at him and he opened his phone apologetically.

"Could you come over to our room later?" Jisung asked, tilting his head only enough so Felix knows he's included in the question while still facing Seungmin completely.

"Why?" Seungmin asked.

"Some things to discuss."

"What time?"

"Right when we get off or the same as usual."

"Same as usual then." Seungmin gave the younger a smile before facing the window again. He thought he saw Hyunjin scoff from the reflection, but he shook it when he saw how Jisung's face beamed.

"Great! Can't wait, it's gonna be so good." Jisung said with a very smiley face.

"I'm sure it will be." Seungmin nodded at him, Felix patting Jisung on the back as well.

Luckily, it didn't take them long to finally be back at the hotel. Hyunjin and Jisung stayed at the lobby when they saw their fellow dancers stay there as well, the three going up to their respective rooms. Seungmin told Felix to keep the pizza warm so they can eat it later when they work.

He decided to clean up while Hyunjin was still not up, fully dressed with their merch as he set up his laptop to work on one of their unfinished tracks. He doesn't really intend on sleeping that night- but maybe during the morning.

Hyunjin came up about five after he started working, all giddy and giggly until he saw Seungmin's serious face in front of his laptop. It was his first time seeing that face on the younger as well as the glasses. He cleared his throat and went straight to the bathroom. He didn't take long in showering, hopping straight to bed right after. He noticed that Seungmin hasn't moved an inch despite his eyes almost giving up.

"You're not going to sleep yet?" Hyunjin broke the silence. Seungmin didn't seem to hear though, so he just stared until the younger finally acknowledged his presence. "You not sleeping yet?"

"Working." Seungmin smiled briefly as he pointed on the laptop.

"You have the entire day tomorrow," Hyunjin said quietly. "And you guys choose when you release stuff anyway."

"I still have somewhere to go later anyway, so it's pretty much good." Seungmin said as he yawned.

"Oh yeah, Parkji." Hyunjin fell on his back. "Have fun later then."

"You wanna come?" Seungmin asked.

"Why should I?" Hyunjin cocked his brow although he knew Seungmin can't see him anyway.

"Your input would be nice." Seungmin said, his attention going back to the laptop.

"My input?" Hyunjin sat up lightly.

"Kai is thinking of another dance," Seungmin chuckled. "At this point, we'll be an idol group as well."

"Wait, _that's_ what you were going to discuss with Park 'Sung?" Hyunjin asked again, eyes a bit wide.

"Yeah, what did you think it was?" Seungmin looked up at him.

"I don't know, literally anything else but that."

"What could _anything else_ be when the only thing we could discuss is dance?" Hyunjin wanted to hit his head because _this_ Seungmin was so different from what he's used to, because _since when did he get so innocent?_

"Yeah, that makes sense." But he still couldn't get _something_ out of his head. "What were you two doing at the pizza place then? You sure seemed to be _close_ with each other now."

"Hmm?" Seungmin tilted his head a little, as if thinking back carefully. "Ah! He spilled sauce on him because apparently he flicked his spoon and some landed on his forehead. How was it even possible?"

"Oh, yeah." Hyunjin shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, all his worries and negative emotions from earlier long gone. Seungmin looked at him confusedly because _how???_

"It's way worse when he's with Jeongin and Chenle, don't even ask how it happens and how it is possible." Hyunjin chuckled at his own memories.  


Seungmin shook his head and went back to his laptop. He yawned once, twice, thrice until Hyunjin came up to his bed.

"Do you Ctrl + S this?"

Hyunjin asked, carefully taking the laptop away from Seungmin. He pointed at the save button at the corner and let Hyunjin close it when he saved it. Hyunjin removed his glasses and lied down on the space beside him.  
  


"What time do you meet them?"

"4 a.m." Seungmin rubbed his eyes. Hyunjin took his phone and set up an alarm.

"Come nap with me while we wait."

Hyunjin tugged at the sleeve of Seungmin's sweater and it was easy to pull the younger down. He lightly wrapped his arms around Seungmin, as if he was going to break if he put any more pressure. It was like a magnetic force pulling Seungmin in to a deep slumber and it didn't take him long to fall asleep on Hyunjin's chest, his head moving along to each breath the older took. Hyunjin wished they could stay like this forever. Seungmin looked really peaceful, much like how he did when they were younger but his features and aura were now more mature. He planted a soft kiss on Seungmin's forehead before closing his eyes.

But some things never change— neither of them woke up to Hyunjin's alarm. But apparently it was okay because the others fell into deep sleep as well, the curse of Minho and Chaewon from yesterday seeping onto them. They decided to set the dance aside for when the tour finishes instead but still filmed themselves dance to some of the moves they had in their head. They went to another city later that day and went on with their schedule, one thing for sure was that Seungmin and Hyunjin had been growing even closer, with Seungmin pestering the latter everywhere and Hyunjin constantly displaying affection to the younger.

It didn't take long and they were two shows away from the end of the tour. They were also with Jeongin now, Brian and Changbin fetched him at the airport. Since they arrived at Sydney, all Minho talked about was Chan bringing them to his home because Chaewon already agreed on bringing them to their neighborhood. Chan looked hesitantly to the two managers for permission, his face beaming when Brian's response was _'oh, you're inviting us too? nice!'_. Apparently, the band was planning on taking a break and staying home for longer since they haven't been there in a while.

Chaewon made a schedule for their house tour: they go to Chan's place a day before their first show, they check out their houses before the last show and they stay at Lia's once the tour was wrapped.

So here they were— sitting on the Bang's veranda for a hearty dinner after Chan's mom showed them around the house and his dad never running out of stories about Chan to tell. Minho almost cried when Chan's parents hugged him and told him how much they wanted to meet the love of their son's life and how much Chan had told them about him, his younger siblings giving their share of stories whenever their brother mindlessly goes on telling them how much he loves their Minho hyung. Minho said he's never had a welcome as warm and easy as that because he came out to his parents by bringing Chan to his home and introducing him as his boyfriend. He thought his parents would disapprove because of the lack of reactions but they weren't showing any hints of being against it as well, so Minho explained it to his parents carefully.

It took them a while before they fully grasped the situation, but they were very welcoming to them to the point that he thought Chan was _their_ son and not him anymore. (He would sometimes hear Chan's voice whenever he calls his mom when he's away. One time he was around, his dad invited Chan to go fishing and didn't even inform him. He only found out about it when his mom mentioned it.) It was everyone's first time hearing the story as well, so it ended in a big group hug at Chan's old room before they went down for dinner.

"We're glad our Channie had found such amazing people." Chan's mom gave them a fond smile as they walked them out.

"We're also glad to have found Chan, Mrs. Bang." Changbin answered for them.

"Do you guys really have to go back to the hotel? I'm pretty sure you guys can fit in our house." Chan's dad asked. "We'd love to have you here."

"We have to, appa." Chan gave his parents a hug. "We'll drop by before going back to Korea, I promise." Chan ruffled his siblings' hair and crouched to give his dog a kiss.

"Thanks again for having us." Brian bowed to them.

"Make sure you all stay safe and healthy." They all waved at each other as they rode the bus.

Felix and Seungmin sat beside each other, Kai behind them as they planned what they should do on their tour. Chaewon and Lia's house was far from theirs, so they thought it would be better if to go to theirs last since they will spend and entire night at Lia's anyway. Kai gave up when Yeonjun, one of Hyunjin's teammates, kept on pulling him down to his seat because he kept on stumbling while standing. The two fell asleep on the ride back to the hotel, Hyunjin and Han looking at them from the side occasionally to check on them.

_They don't want this tour to end._

* * *

"And we also saw some of our fetus videos coming up again." Seungmin mentioned, the crowd roaring loud. "Yeah, the one with me and Lix?"

"And just so it happens," Chaewon added. "The gang is complete here in Australia!" Right on cue, the boys walked up to the stage and joined them at the center for the encore.

"Let's all welcome 3RACHA's Hellevator, performed by _Stray Kids_!" Kai shouted on his mic, the crowd cheering even louder as lights started to dim and the boys took position.

They all looked at each other and smiled, reminiscing how they performed the exact same piece roughly six years ago. When they told Jeongin about it when they picked him up from the airport, the youngest could only look at them with shock but agreed nonetheless. Seungmin protested quite a while because the others won't be in it, but gave up when they showed that he was the only one being reluctant about it. It sure got the crowd hooked, everyone holding their breath as they saw the unusual and new combination of people dancing and singing to one of their favorite K-pop songs. Soon enough, the crowd got ahold of themselves and sang the fan chant. When they finished, they all thanked the crowd for giving them a chance to relive that vivid high school memory.

  
"Sydney, thank you for having us!" Lia shouted through her mic as the lift brought them down.

"I'm beat." Felix sighed, clutching to Seungmin's arm as they walked.

"So am I." Seungmin wrapped his arm around Felix's waist as they finally stopped at the green room.

"That was really fun," Jeongin smiled at all of them. "That would've been my life if Jeongyeonie noona didn't pull me out of training."

"You were supposed to become an idol?" Chaewon asked with wide eyes, it being their first time hearing the story.

"Yeah." Jeongin laughed. "But I think acting and theatre is much more me. It has both elements combined, after all."

"We're glad we got to give you the chance show you the side of you that you never got to." Lia gave the younger a smile.

"Okay folks, be sure to wrap up good so we can all take a good rest for our final show in two days!" Jae shouted, everyone in the room getting fired up as well as they enthusiastically changed their clothes and removed their makeup.

Once again, Felix and Seungmin fell asleep on the car ride back but this time, they didn't bother to wake the two. Chan and Changbin offered to carry them to their rooms, Jae agreed as well because he didn't have it in him to carry two bodies as well as their things. Felix woke up during the elevator ride but Seungmin was still fast asleep in Changbin's arms. Hyunjin took him when they got off and placed the younger carefully. He was debating whether to change Seungmin's clothes or not since he was a bit sticky, Hyunjin settled with washing him with a wet towel instead. Seungmin opened his eyes softly and came face to face with Hyunjin.

"Hi." Hyunjin greeted with a smile on his face. "You fell asleep so Changbin hyung carried you here."

"Mhm." Seungmin groaned. "Shower, feel sticky."

"You can manage?" Hyunjin asked, slowly guiding Seungmin up.

"Help?" Seungmin rubbed his eyes, facing Hyunjin a little.

"How?" Hyunjin combed the strands of hair away from Seungmin's face.

"Wash me?" Seungmin sat up with grabby hands.

Hyunjin smiled and carried Seungmin to the bathroom. He thought that this was the softest he had seen from the younger. He ran the water in the bath tub and went back to Seungmin who was sitting on the sink, eyes still closed. He wrapped his arms around Seungmin's waist and buried his face on his chest, letting out a soft sigh. Seungmin ran his hand through Hyunjin's locks, ending up in the elder's shoulders.

"You know I like you, yeah?" Seungmin said in a hushed tone. "Like, seriously and I'm not drunk or shitting right now."

"Do you?" Hyunjin asked, voice a little muffled.

"Yeah," Seungmin removed his hands from Hyunjin. "But I suck at showing emotions and using my voice. I'm doing what I can."

"It's okay, everyone has their troubles." Hyunjin broke away and went to the tub. "Bath's ready."

"Still need that help though, I might fall asleep." Seungmin laughed breathily as he discarded his clothes. Hyunjin turned around when he saw Seungmin hold onto his sweatpants.

"Are you really stripping _everything_ off and ask me to _wash_ you?" Hyunjin asked, eyes closed and hand covering it.

"And what about it?" He could almost hear the smirk in Seungmin's voice.

" _Seungminnie_." Hyunjin tried to make his voice as stern as he can.   
  


"You can turn around." Seungmin called, Hyunjin just shook his head to the side. "Seriously."

"Bubbles and flowers, real smart."

Hyunjin deadpanned when he finally turned around, Seungmin giggling with his eyes closed. Hyunjin smiled at that and sat beside him.

"But seriously Jinnie, I _really_ like you." Seungmin whispered, eyes still closed. "It's an unfamiliar territory to me and I don't want to mess up."

"Who doesn't mess up? We're humans." Hyunjin tiled Seungmin's chin to face him, eyes opening slowly. "I liked you for who you are. I _like_ you for who you are."

"Even the unseen parts?" Seungmin's voice got smaller and deeper.

"Even the unseen parts." Hyunjin gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and cupped his cheek, the younger melting on to the touch and smiling as well. " _A_ _nd_ those you have yet to discover."

"Can I kiss you?"

Seungmin's eyes shot up and looked at Hyunjin. Hyunjin's eyes widened as well, as if he didn't realize what he just said. He thought it must've been a no from the younger, so he retracted his hand and fiddled at the edge of the tub instead. Seungmin continued to stare at him as if he was examining and exposing every part of him bare. Hyunjin looked up and saw that the younger's eyes were darker. Suddenly, a pair of lips crashed with his. Hyunjin sat up from the chair and towered over Seungmin, tilted his head for better access and grabbed the younger's chin. He slowly leaned further until he felt his elbows touch the water.

"Yeah, you can."

* * *

"Oi Sky!" Felix called out. "You look like you didn't get an ounce of sleep."

"When did I ever?" Seungmin turned around.

"Yeah, but like," Felix motioned to the space around Seungmin. "This is _different_ —it's _familiar_ but _different_ — and I've never seen this from you before so I can only conclude one thing."  
  


"And that conclusion is?" Seungmin tilted his head to the side.

"Did you..." Felix looked around and scooted closer to Seungmin. "Did you _fuck_ Hyunjin?"

"How are you so sure I wasn't on the receiving end?" Seungmin wiggled his brows playfully, Felix can only gasp and cover his mouth. He cleared his throat and collected himself enough when the others arrived.   


"This conversation isn't done, Sky Seung-Kim." Felix pointed at Seungmin, the younger just laughing at him.

"What was that about?" Chaewon asked when she walked past Felix.

"A conversation between two best friends."

"Dude!" Chaewon hit Seungmin's arm. "I'm _not_ your best friend?!"

"If I told you, then it would be three best friends!" Seungmin tried to reason out. Chaewon rolled her eyes and stood besidd him.

"Is it about Hyunjin, at least?" Seungmin nodded to the question. Chaewon patted his shoulder. "Only a matter of time before I find out, Sky-Seung."

"You can seriously work as a private investigator if you weren't an artist or an architect." The two laughed at Seungmin's statement.

"Nah, I'm not out ruin people's life." Chaewon fished her phone from her pocket and showed it to Seungmin. "Car's out. Let's go."

They were heading to their homes that morning to meet their family first and tell them more about their plan. Jae drove them and it was pretty much just some carpool karaoke, Lia and Kai debating on random things and Jae telling them to make up until Felix spoke.

"Oi Sky-Seungs, spill." That certainly caught Chaewon's attention.

"Is this about the conversation about two best friends?" Chaewon leaned forward.

"What conversation about two bestfriends?" Kai looked from the front seat.

"I overheard them earlier when they just finished," Chaewon explained. "Can you tell us, Seungs?"

"I will." Felix stepped in. "Sky and Hyunjin probably f---"

" _I_ will explain because of Felix's lack of better wording." Seungmin side-eyed the older. "He thinks Jin and I slept together because I seemed a different kind of tired."

"Like, _slept_ together?" Lia tried to clarify.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they did." Felix scrunched his eyes. "He seemed tired but giddy. Something's definitely fishy."

"Did you?" Jae asked, looking at Seungmin through the rear view mirror. Seungmin just shut his lips tight and looked out the window, they all gasped and looked at him scandalously. "Dang, at least someone's getting it!"

"I did _not_ confirm nor deny!"

"So, are you boyfriends now or something?" Lia asked.

"We haven't gotten to that part yet." All their expressions changed and became blank and hit Seungmin at the same time. (Except Jae, man's driving.)

"Yah!" Chaewon hit Seungmin one more time. "I did not expect that from you at all!"

"Why is it just me?" Seungmin whined. "Lix is literally on Hannie's lap every moment possible!"

"That's 'cause we're careful and decided that _yes_ , we're boyfriends now." Felix rolled his eyes.

"Good for you, why do I feel like I'm being left out?" Kai whined playfully.

"Yah, we're all being left out!" Chaewon laughed off with the youngest. "Is this what we get for arriving a day later back then?"

"We're going to the Opera House later, Sky." Jae spoke again. "Settle it there once and for all. I'm sure you've pretty much figured it out by now and I don't want either of you to get hurt."

" _Yeah_ Sky, settle it once and for all." Felix repeated.

"On a serious note, you really do." Lia added. "Yeji had told us about how much he's been talking about you. You know it got pretty messy the first time."

"I know." Seungmin sighed. "That's why I have to make it right and better. At least for him."

"Do it for the both of you." Chaewon gave him an encouraging smile. "You both deserve what's best for you."

They talked over their plan for the rest of the drive. They would drop by at Lia's place first since it was the closest to the hotel and to get the supplies they would need. They would then move to Chaewon's for the homemade Korean dishes. Lastly, a short detour for the boys' since Seungmin and Felix lived beside each other with Kai across. Felix's dad got the permission to use the empty lawn five-minute walk away from them, so everything was settled. Jae asked if they can stay over their places instead since he was _beyond_ sure that alcohol would be present, their parents agreed and Lia's parents offered to let the elders stay at their place for the night. Their other kids where enthusiastic, of course. Picking up their siblings from the Choi's residence was a task they would always gladly take and now that they get to stay, will they say no? Their parents could only smile and plot something with the thought of their kids spending the night with their crushes in mind.

" _Eommeoni_!" Seungmin whined, looking way too defeated when his friends where clutching their stomach on the ground as well.

"I'm just saying, Seungmi." Seungmin's mom patted his head. "Be sure to wash the sheets before you go. Properly sanitize the house and make sure nothing gets broken."

"Will do, Mrs. Kim. Will do. Will make sure." Jae nodded while wiping his tears away.

"Wait, wait, wait, Dad, we haven't decided on who goes to whose house yet." Kai rose his hand.

"You'll fit when you do, Kai." Kai's dad waved his hand. "Maybe you and your friends would be too far gone and you'll just get to a house somehow."

"Share this _japchae_ with them when you head back." Chaewon's mom put two big bags on the table. " _Share_."

"Yes, mom." Chaewon rolled her eyes playfully and smiled, taking the bag to her hands. Felix took the other one.

"We'll get going, then? We're going to the Opera House as well, the other kids wanted to see it." Jae stood up.

"Oh sure, go now so you won't waste a second." Felix's mom almost pushed her kid and Seungmin out the door. "We'll see you tomorrow anyway. Love you, Lixie." She pressed a chaste kiss on his son's forehead.

"Love you too...?"

Felix turned his head to the side, brows scrunched as he saw the others get pushed by their parents as well, waving rather enthusiastically and shutting the door immediately.

"That was definitely weird." Lia pointed at the door.

"Guess we know where we got this from." Kai just shrugged and went back to the car.

* * *

"Opera House, _ikuzo_!" Han shouted at the top of his lungs, Felix smiling proudly yet extremely embarrassed.

"Remember, go in threes and avoid catching attention." Jae said, Brian handing them masks beside him.

"Stay safe and update us in the group chat every 20 minutes." Brian patted each of them. "Where's the other kid?"

"Other kid?" Chan asked. "Oh, Innie? He's back at their hotel because they have to go back later, they just finished filming the scenes here."

"They're going back already?!" Changbin turned to him, eyes wide.

"He just texted me see you later, though?" Hyunjin showed his phone and everyone scurried to check it.

"Maybe he'll stop by." Brian shrugged. "C'mon, before we miss dinner."

The drive was pretty much silent. Excited gushes here and there, but pretty much silent. It was getting late but the dawn hasn't come yet, so they either took a power nap or put their energy on power saving mode. There was the occasional _accidental_ skinship, head falling on the shoulder, smiles and giggles, but pretty much silent. Han and Minho would sometimes burst into songs and Chaewon would keep them grounded— surprisingly— but pretty much silent. Felix took out the _japchae_ Chaewon's parents had made, everyone felt homesick for a second but it was cured by the stir-fried noodles right away. Everyone was eating happily, but pretty much silent.

Seungmin had noticed how Lia was sitting in the middle of Yeji and Ryujin—he decided not to ponder much on that and let the older tell them when she feels like it. Lia had noticed how awfully quiet Kai and Chaewon had been— very out of character for them— but she thinks that everyone has their off days. Kai had noticed how much brighter Seungmin and Felix has been today compared to all the other days he's known them— he hopes that brightness would last on his friends. Felix had also noticed the change in Chaewon's character— he makes a mental note to ask Han later if he can come with her and Minho instead. Chaewon had noticed how Kai didn't even bother entertaining his current seatmate and just put on his headphones and eye mask— she will definitely ask the younger if something was bothering him once they get back. Jae noticed the change in the kids, he can't pinpoint just quite _what_ , but something definitely shifted.

He settles for an emergency meeting once they get off.

And when they did, _something_ was definitely not right.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need all of you to speak."

Jae spoke as they sat down the diner booth. Brian insisted that he wait for them so they can all go to the restaurant together, but he made sure that Chan would pull him there as well and let them have their space.

"What do you want to hear, then?" Kai answered, tone awfully dry.

"What tone did you just use?" Lia tried her best not to raise her voice.

"The tone you use for asking something, obviously." Lia was about to say something else but the waitress came to take their orders. They settled for a milkshake since they can't get full just yet.

"Look, I know for a fact that something is going on but we can't fix it unless we all know that we're on the same page." Jae slowly put his hands on the table. "So please, for the love of friendship, tell me _what the heck is up_."

The manager was met with silence. They were either looking down or fiddling with their fingers. He sighed loudly, taking one hand up to put on his face and saw how Kai suddenly flinched at the movement.

"Kai," Jae called out, voice evidently laced with worry, guilt and concern. "Did you think I was about to hit something?"

Kai took a deep breath, but did not answer the question.

"Hey, it's just us." Chaewon slowly moved her hand across the table, hoping to reach their youngest. "I noticed you were too quiet earlier, is something going on?"

Kai closed his eyes and held Felix and Chaewon's hands on the table, not even bothering to take Lia's instead who was the one sitting beside him. He took deep breaths and let the two guide him through it.

"Did someone hurt you?" Lia asked, tone way different from the one earlier, this time softer and with concern. "You've been distant from us since we got here."

"Lia." Jae called warily and shook his head. "I should've chosen my words more carefully, I'm sorry." 

"Whenever you're ready, Ning."Seungmin said beside Chaewon, eyes scanning the youngest in hopes of getting something that can make him understand the situation.

The server came back with their orders and Jae asked for water to help calm down Kai. When it arrived, he immediately drank those and put his hands under his knees. It was times like this that they were glad they had established a comfortable and trusting environment that let all of them be vocal if something was up. It still wasn't easy, but it's not as hard as it used to. They had some of their secrets to themselves, sure, cause no one doesn't have one, but they knew each other well enough to understand if something was going on.

"The people in the bus earlier," Kai said, voice small and barely heard. "It made me realize how big the crowd we work with is. I guess I never really noticed."

"It started when we came to Korea for the tour,I think." Kai looked down to avoid their gaze. "I kept on having dreams about being lost in a sea of strangers or not having a voice to speak. There was that one time were you guys left me at the venue and didn't go back for me. It made me feel suffocated. It scared me a lot."

"Then I started hearing those who talk shit about me, about us more. It made me feel so sick, and I just can't get it out of my head no matter how hard I try that sometimes I just want to drown my head underwater to hopefully cancel it out. But I can't." Kai's voice was trembling, but he tried his best not to let it show. "I just want to be _good enough_."

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble."

They let silence take over them for a while to give each other time to process everything. Jae was the first to break the silence.

"Hey now, don't be sorry for anything." Jae rubbed the back of Kai's hands on the table. "We're always here for you, yeah?"

"We'll always be." Seungmin patted his hand as well. "Do you want to go home?"

"Home?" Kai looked up slowly.

"Sky, you have your license here, right?" Seungmin nodded at Jae's question. "It's okay if you won't attend the concert. I'm sure your fans would understand."

"No, I can. I _want_ to." Kai spoke up. "It's just that I don't think I'll be able to do it again for sometime."

"That's valid, Kai." Lia rubbed circles at the younger's back. "Don't force yourself on something you're not ready, yeah? We've been working nonstop since college, I think we all deserve a little break."

"Take him somewhere calming. Anywhere as long as he's okay."

And so they did. Felix and Seungmin decided to go with Kai while the rest went back. They would have to miss the five-star meals, but they would have homemade instead and they think that's better considering how long they have been away from home. When Jae and the others arrived, they were immediately bombarded with questions as to where they went and where the others are.

"Kai was not feeling well, so I decided to send them home." Jae fished for his phone on his pocket, but felt something else instead. "Shit."

"Why?" Chaewon whipped her head to the side.

"I forgot to give my keys." Jae grimaced and let his car keys hang in front of his face.

"I'll give it to them." Hyunjin spoke up. "Where are they?"

"Parking, across the bus." Jae handed the key ring to him. "Sorry for the trouble."

"It's nothing." Hyunjin gave the older a smile. "I'll be quick."  
  


"Where's Jin going?" Yeonjun asked as he passed by Hyunjin with a white plushie in hand. "Kai dropped this when he stepped out, I brought it with me since it might get dirty." 

"He dropped Molangie?" Lia looked at the plushie in confusion.

"We'll bring it to him." Yeonjun handed the plushie to Chaewon.

"Why, where is he?" He asked, brows knitted in confusion.

"Going _home_."

Hyunjin was quick, but so was the depletion of his energy. He should've ate more _japchae_ earlier if he knew he'd be facing this scenario. And he should've known more and let Chan come look for them instead, because he is now very lost in the unknown territory called Sydney. He doesn't even stand out as much as he did back home, given that a lot of people are about his height and even more had naturally blonde hair. It was a shock for him that Seungmin found him first before he did.

"Hyunjin?" He turned around at the voice. "What are you doing here? You look so lost."

"That's cause I kinda am." Hyunjin scratched the back of his head. "Jae-ssi said he forgot to give his keys so I brought it here."

"You really volunteered when I just caught you earlier like a lost puppy?" Seungmin chuckled in amusement.

"Can't help it if I want to see you." Hyunjin smiled. "Come on, I'll walk you there."  
  


So they walked in silence. Not really, since they're in a public space and it's incredibly busy, but pretty much silent. Hyunjin decided he's had enough of the silence.

"How's Kai, by the way?" Hyunjin looked a little to the side. "Jae-ssi said he's not feeling well?"

"Yeah, we're bringing him home." Seungmin sighed out. "Tell Chaewonie I don't think we can carry out the plan for tomorrow."

"The tour on your home?" Seungmin nodded. "It's okay, whenever you guys are okay and ready."

"How are you easily okay with anything?" Seungmin slowed down his walk, turning his body to the older slightly. "I mean, you're probably doing this to be nice and all, but sometimes you have to let your curiosity do its work."

"I don't want to press." Hyunjin answered truthfully. "I end up involving myself more than I should and that usually leaves me hurt, so I learned to just be okay."

And then there's that _silence_ again. Not _awkward_ , not _tense_ , just _silence_.

  
"Did I hurt you a lot?" Even Seungmin's voice was silent.

"Honestly? Yeah." Seungmin figured that much. "I held onto you for _years_. I even went as far asking out for your private account once, but I got ahold of myself when Minho hyung himself complained about the same situation. I inflicted more pain to myself as well but I think we're all good now."

"I'm sorry," Hyunjin immediately turned to Seungmin. "For every trouble I've cause you. For everything I made that hurt you. I'm genuinely sorry, Jinnie."

"We're okay now, Minnie." Hyunjin gave the younger a genuine smile and a pat in the head, snaking his other hand around his back. "I like you a lot, okay? I hope that's enough for you to know that you're forgiven."

"I like you too. A lot. And I don't want to make the same mistake my teenage self did." Seungmin clutched on to Hyunjin's waist. "I want to make this _work_ , Hwang Hyunjin."

And so Hyunjin is at a loss of words. They were one turn away from the parking lot, they could easily see the bus they came in from where they are right now. They can easily see Kai's soft curls and Felix's blonde locks.

"I'll go back to Kai and Lix, yeah."

But Hyunjin stops him, thinking that _right now_ is something that he should live in. Seungmin turned around, and they both found their answers. Just like in the movies, everything seemed to be glowing, everyone seemed to be put on a halt. As if the gods of cliché romance moments were on his side, fireworks were set off to the sky. Seungmin, as well as other locals, wondered why, since there weren't any special occasions to celebrate and it's certainly not New Year.

While he was lost in the sky, Hyunjin was lost in _Sky_.

He's not getting any younger. He's had enough from the mistakes in his younger years. He's had enough of not looking closely and missing the little things. He's had enough of letting his fears hold him down.

_He'll make the most out of right now._

As if he was on a movie, he leaned down and kissed Seungmin out of instinct. The younger was taken aback, and Hyunjin just realized what he had done. So he pulled away, eyes pleading sorry for not asking first. Seungmin gives no fucks, however. He's _always_ lived in the right now. So his hands travelled upwards and held on Hyunjin's nape, pulling him close until their lips crashed to each other once again. They wouldn't call it impulsive, it wasn't soft either, and it wasn't out of lust. _It was out of need_ _._

They don't pay attention to the flickering lights or the loud, crackling sounds or the fact that they're in a public space open for everyone to see—the fireworks was enough to make the background of their moment last. And Hyunjin doesn't hold back. He pulled Seungmin closer and kissed him deeper as if that's the only thing he knows how to do.

He gets reminded of the reason why he even had the chance to have this moment— _keys_. Out of breath, they break away from each other. Hyunjin rests his forehead on Seungmin's for a second, pressing a chaste kiss on his forehead on the next.

"Now go help Kai, love."

* * *

Perhaps this would be the time for a fast forward.

Hyunjin brought Seungmin's message to Chaewon and everyone was okay with it, Kai's health and well-being was their priority. Jae learned that they were friends with Yoo Jeongyeon as well when Jeongin arrived at the restaurant, something he should've seen coming based on they way they casually spoke of her before. They proceeded to their last show, Kai managed, as well as a teary ending message on how they will be taking a break and focus on their mental health first. The fans understand and sends them love, they tell them it's okay and they can take as much time as they should.

A week- no, five days- passed, some of them decided to stay at Sydney longer (specifically DanceRacha and Itzy) and the others took a few days to roam around properly before going back to Korea. Those who stayed behind tried to board on the Australian's houses, but it didn't even last a day because there were already people tailing them, so they had to go back to the hotel. On the sixth day, while Jae and Brian were having a peaceful brunch with the parents at the Choi's residence, their phones kept on going off and they had to break away from the story of Jisung almost getting eaten by a crocodile told by Chan's mom.

And unfortunately, they had to break away from the brunch completely.

"Jae, Jae, Jaehyung hyung, deep breaths." Seungmin tried to calm Jae down. "I can explain."

"Is there a valid explanation about a picture of two boys kissing that does not involve anything scandalous to the eyes of the netizens, Sky?!" Jae asked him, hand in hair.

Jae explains rather aggressively that he's absolutely and certainly okay with it as long as they are happy and not hurting but the outrage of the media would be more damaging and that they have to be careful. He took his bag and planned his escape, only to be stopped by Chaewon who was suddenly doing breathing exercises.

"Hey now," Chaewon pulled Jae down.

"Let's all calm down,"

"Take deep breaths."

"And pretend none of this ever happened."

"Pretend none of this ever happe— no, _Chaewon-ah!_ "

Jae stood up from his chair again. The rant this time was composed of 51% how the band was being treated as a K-pop group instead of an Australian band, cameras following them wherever they go and eventually getting roped with some Korean acts which further urged the media to bring both down and 49% _cursing_. Kai tried to crack a joke, which made all of them suppress a laugh but Lia had to tell him down in order for him to not be on the receiving end of their manager's rage.

"Holy shit, I can't believe you guys got caught first." Jisung laughed at Hyunjin as he entered the latter's hotel room. "I told you, Dahyun noona is amazing. We always leave unscathed."

"How am I supposed to ask noona if she's all the way in Seoul?" Hyunjin groaned. "I've ruined it for Min. Shit."

Changbin, being the good friend he is, tried to give Hyunjin comforting words. Unfortunately, it backfired and got shot by Hyunjin straight to the heart.

"You guys are shit." They all looked at Felix, face a mix of teasing and pity.

"Do you really have to rub it in my face?" Hyunjin buried his face on the mattress.

"Yes, so you won't have to make the same mistake twice." Jisung said as he patted his thigh for Felix to sit in, the younger reaching out for a kiss.

"Disgusting." Hyunjin regretted looking up at them.

"You're just jealous that you probably have a _Seungmin ban_ now that you guys got caught." Changbin stuck out his tongue and Hyunjin reach for the nearest pillow to throw at him.

"Feel bad for Jaehyung hyung and Brian hyung. They're the ones that have to deal with this." Chan threw the pillow back at Hyunjin.

"How does Brian hyung add to the equation?"

"You dance for us, dumbass." Changbin hit him with a pillow.

"I'm super duper sorry." Hyunjin wailed loudly.

"As you should." They all looked up at Lia as if she just walked in on a crime scene. "There are no cameras to catch me walking here."

"How's Minnie?" Hyunjin asked.

"Loving the free time away from the spotlight." Lia gave an obviously fake smile.

"Shit, tell him I'm sorry." Hyunjin buried his face again. "I was the one who kissed him. I didn't even ask him first if it was okay. I'm dumb." Changbin whispered a _yes you are,_ Hyunjin got up and shot him a glare.

"You guys are shit at going incognito." Lia said as she sat on the couch and playfully shook her head while telling Hyunjin's terrible stealth skills.

"I know, and I'm sorry!" Hyunjin groaned. "It felt like I'm in the movies."

"Sure you were." Felix commented. "There were even cameras present."

"Aren't you guys supposed to be helping me?" Hyunjin sat up.

"No, we're supposed to be educating you." Chan said. "Now get on the phone and explain to Brian hyung then Jaehyung hyung."

"Hit two birds in one stone. Those two are probably together by now." Lia urged.

Hyunjin reached for his phone and let his thumb hover over the call button on Brian's number. Changbin rolled his eyes and pushed Hyunjin's thumb down, the younger whipping around to see who just did it but Changbin got knocked down by Hyunjin's head. He'll say sorry later.

"Hyunjin?" Hyunjin pressed his eyes shut when he heard tiredness in Brian's voice. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry, hyung." Hyunjin plopped his head down to the mattress.

"Your sorry can't do that much, now" Brian chuckled bitterly. "But I appreciate it. You shouldn't even have to be sorry, it's the media and the GP that makes you think you should."

"I wasn't thinking too much and let my emotions take over. I don't regret kissing him, but I should've done it in a more private place and took note that we were in an extremely public place."

"I understand, Jinnie. I'm happy for the both of you, but not much with how everything is going. It's gonna take a hit."

"Please let me know whatever I can do, hyung. I'll do my best."

"For now, refrain from seeing Paradox, especially Sky. It's just for the meantime while we figure out what to do." Jae answered from the side. "Let's see if it dies down quick. It should be quick considering you have only been around each other for a few months but since they even went as far as yearbook photos, it's gonna take some time."

"I can do that, hyung." Hyunjin sighed out.

"Sorry you have to do that."

"Sorry you have to deal with this."

The next day, the managers called for a meeting with their clients, but it ended up more of a crying session from Jae. Brian shared how they would deal whenever Minho and Chan makes the headlines, Jae took note but called the meeting short because he was too exhausted already. That left the eight of them on Brian's hotel room.

"What do we dooo..." Seungmin sighed as he slumped down his seat.

"You holding up well?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm worried for Hyunjin." Seungmin brought his hands to his face.

"Video calls exist." Chaewon stated as a matter of fact. "But then again, he likes physical touch. Can't help much this time mate, sorry."

"I'm sure he knows what he got himself into," Changbin gave a smile. "He's grown enough. And if he needs help, we'll always be there for him."

"Thanks, hyung." Seungmin sighed out. "You think he can last at least four months without me now?"

" _Four months?!_ " The trio exclaimed in front of him, Seungmin just groaned as he covered his ears.

"I'm roping Minho and Chaewon-ah. We'll sneak Hyunjin to your house if needed." Chan exclaimed.   


"Chan oppa," The tone in Chaewon's voice was something the three have never heard from her before. "I'm sorry. This one is out of my hands and as much as I want to help and act on it, I can't."

"Will I have to stop seeing Lix too?" Jisung asked, already seeking for Felix's hand.

"We can, but not as much." Felix held the elder's hand and wrapped it around his waist. "But we should pause for the first few. We don't want to make this bigger and harder for our managers."

"Damn, you guys are cute as fuck." Lia groaned as she looked at the two. "I think that if it were you guys who got caught, they wouldn't be as stressed as they are now."

"How so?" Felix asked, head not leaving Jisung's shoulder.

"Everyone loves you two and as two." Chaewon pulled out her phone and showed some pictures which were mostly fans cooing at Felix and Jisung's interactions both on stage and when they meet them off stage. "Don't even get me started on the fan edits."

"Why aren't they as warm with Sky and Jin, then?" Kai asked.

"They haven't seen them together as much, I guess. The only public interaction they have is when performing, nothing more. That's probably why they're having a hard time wrapping it around their heads." Chaewon explained once more.

"Hyunjin also has a crazily huge fanbase and sometimes things get ugly." Changbin added. "There's a huge amount of shippers for him and Ryujin, so you'll probably experience their wrath for taking _their_ oppa away."

"This shit is so dumb," Seungmin groaned. "This wasn't the type of media we did back then. What happened to journalism?"

"21st century and people still haven't accepted that love is love." Lia sighed out loud. "Future generations will be lucky to have us at least."

"They are, yeah." 

* * *

_liked by **3racha** and millions of others_

**_paradoxtheband_ ** _some more_ _random pics throughout the tour!!! the range omg <3_

_(the maknae on top energy in this one is strongㅠㅠㅠ)_

_**#채원** **이** _

__

_liked by **e.hyunjin** and millions of others_

**_paradoxtheband_ ** _seungmin vs. sky seungs vs. sky lol_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_ _ **#skyseungs**_

_liked by **paradoxtheband** and millions of others_

**_3racha_ ** _i think my phone simply hates me ㅠㅠ_

_pictures from the last show! enjoy~ **#한지**_

__

_liked by **i.nnie** and millions of others_

_**leeknow** danseu then sue _

_**#리노는기여어** _

"Think the kids did enough to shut them up for now?" Jae looked over at Brian, who was also busy checking at his phone.

"Should be."

* * *

"My torture has finally ended!"

Hyunjin wailed around his apartment exactly after two torturous months without Seungmin beside him. He even set an alarm so he knows when to rejoice his freedom. The younger didn't even get to drop them off the airport when they had to go home, so of course, Hyunjin misses him a lot.

"What, are you gonna fly all the way to Australia?" Yeji said, not tearing her eyes away from the movie she was watching.

"As I should." A lightbulb appeared on Hyunjin's head. "Go book a flight for us, quick."

"Yah, yah, yah, calm down there you llama." Yeji stood up and made her twin sit on the bed. "Think rational. _Exactly_ after two months? You think that's good exposure?"

"I've been _Seungmin-deprived_ long enough, Yej. So yes, exactly after two months." Hyunjin stood up again but stopped by Yeji.

"Hannie didn't act like that!" Yeji eyed her brother.

"That's cause they stayed at Chan's for a month and therefore had the opportunity to spend time with his lover with privacy!"

"Why are you fancy speaking?!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Fine!" Hyunjin groaned and plopped on his bed, turning around on his stomach harshly and grabbed his laptop. "I'll book a flight myself and for myself only."

"No!" Yeji snatched the laptop away and pulled up her phone. "So sit down, relax and learn how to be even more patient."

Hyunjin could only stare at the string of messages on Yeji's phone. Yeji smiled triumphantly knowing she successfully shut up her brother and hopefully prepare him too.

"They're coming here?!"

"Yah Yeji, when?! Who will pick them up?! Yeji! Where will they stay?! Why are they coming here?! What if—"

▪▪▪

_Restless_.

That's what Hyunjin has been for the past month.

_Restless_.

The countless nights he had because Yeji wouldn't disclose anymore details since the night he found out the band were coming to Korea, not wanting to sleep because they might have to fetch them at the airport and they can't wake him up.

The deleted messages that he could only type but never send because Seungmin had never mentioned anything about going home. Hyunjin's home, at least. He can't just drop it on him because he doesn't want to look anymore desperate to see the younger. (He isn't ashamed to show really, he just doesn't want to.)

The helpless whines he made whenever the trio and their manager dropped by their studio to review a new choreography for their new song, deliberately asking Jisung whether Felix has mentioned anything about going to Korea.

And now, it has been an entire month.

An entire month of playing oblivious whenever he talks to Seungmin.

He blames himself that he never at least thought of asking Seungmin about visiting the country.

But this time, he puts the blame on his inability to wake up without someone throwing him out of his bed or splashing him into a cold bath.

Because _right now,_ he meets eye to eye with Seungmin sitting on their living room, as well as an unfamiliar face beside him.

"You never told me you were visiting!" Hyunjin whined at Seungmin, now lying down on the older's bed.

"Yeji said you knew already, so I didn't mention anymore." Seungmin looked up at him.

"She did?!" Hyunjin whipped around. "I was _purposely_ avoiding to tell because I thought I'd look like too much."

"Why would you be too much?" Seungmin sat up and tapped his thigh, urging Hyunjin to sit on it. "You'll never be too much for me."

"But I feel like I am." Hyunjin's pout can be heard through his mouth. "When did you guys come here?"

"3 days ago."

"You waited 3 days before seeing me?!" Hyunjin whined again, Seungmin wincing at the volume.

"First day, we just landed. Second, we had to rest. Third, settle down." Seungmin tightened his hold on Hyunjin's waist.

"Okay." The latter buried his head on Seungmin's shoulder. "Wait, settle down?"

"Kai wanted to go somewhere new that still had a sense of familiarity. We were supposed to go back to London but he's never been there, so we'll be staying here instead for the meantime." Seungmin let them fall onto the bed. "We're staying at Chaewon's, Yeji has the address if you want. She and Ryuddaeng actually helped us unpack yesterday."

"Yeji _knows_ and _not_ your boyfriend?" Hyunjin looked at him disbelievingly.

"That's on Lia, we didn't know either." Seungmin chuckled. He tucked the stray strands of hair to Hyunjin's ear. "How have you been?"

"Okay." Hyunjin let himself melt more into Seungmin's embrace. "Way better since you're here now."

"And I'll be here longer, hopefully not for the same reason we went." Seungmin sighed out.

"How's Kai doing?"

"Better. We're doing everything we can for him."

"Tzuyu and Chaeyoung noona's bakery is around the corner, you want to get him something?"

"Let's do that later, I miss your cuddles." Seungmin hums in contentment as he closed his eyes and sunk deeper into Hyunjin's arms.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Seungmin almost fell asleep if it wasn't for Hyunjin wiggling to adjust his position. And then it came to Seungmin.

"Did you just address yourself as my boyfriend earlier?"

Seungmin loosened his embrace and Hyunjin pulled away lightly till they can meet eye to eye. Hyunjin's eyes were a mix of shock, mischief and confusion but Seungmin's looked too starry to even be read.

"Am I?" Hyunjin made a hesitant smile, voice small but enough to be heard.

"Gosh, I love you." Seungmin giggled and pressed a kiss on Hyunjin's lips. Hyunjin smiled against it. "So much."

"Who was the other guy, by the way?" Hyunjin asked.

"That's David— Daehwi I guess, now that we're in Korea." Seungmin explained. "He's our friend _and_ therapist, but he's here with us as a friend."

"Is he the only unfamiliar face?"

"A girl, but I think you met her already."

"Really?"

"Jeon Somi?"

"Ah, yeah. She joined in the Sydney shows?"

"Yep, she also joined MIMOSA recently."

They fall into silence once more. They don't really know where to start, and they like the silence enveloping them right now. So they stayed like that, wrapped around each others arms.

  
"What do you think happens next?" Hyunjin broke the silence this time.

"Hmm?"

"The whole scandal shit, what do you think?"

Seungmin paused for a second and came back with an ambiguous answer. "Let's just hope they forget about it while we're on hiatus."

"And if they don't?"

"Would you deal with it with me?" Seungmin meets Hyunjin's eyes.

"Of course." Hyunjin gave him an equally bright smile as his eyes.

_Healing._

"There's your answer." Seungmin smiled back and pressed their foreheads together.

_Haven._

"I love you, Minnie." Hyunjin planted a kiss on the tip of Seungmin's nose.

_Heartfelt._

"I love you too, Jinnie."

 _Home._

* * *

"Quick, they're coming!" Beomgyu looked up from his phone and urged everyone to take their places.

"We can all see Yeonjun's hair, Choi Beomgyu." Chaeryeong rolled her eyes which had everyone laugh, only to be shushed by Yeji whose eyes became even more piercing.

"Yuna, candles." Yeji commanded the younger who obliged and lit the candles from behind the counter.

It's been a year since they came to back to Korea as a part of their healing process and another half since they released their first Korean album. It has been a good ride for all them, but it didn't necessarily mean that all of them had it good. Kai is still taking a break from band activities and promotions, Jae and Brian somehow grew awfully awkward around each other after the first half year of deciding to live with each other to cut costs, and Chaewon injured her wrist from trying to learn a dance routine from the Lees (composed of Chae sis and Minho) which also made her unavailable for performances.

Chan and Minho were stronger than ever, they even got to witness Minho drop down on one knee with a ring pop on one hand at Tzuyu and Chaeyoung's pastry shop just last week, but it was now replaced with a thin, silver band. Jisung and Felix's relationship didn't even have to be officially announced to the public, everyone just knew and most of them were happy and supportive of their sunshines. Seungmin and Hyunjin had been showing each other off on social media more as well, but never directly. Felix and Chaewon had been noting on how Lia seemed to always be around Yeji and Ryujin, but they don't dive deeper as Lia herself had never brought it up. They just watched from afar on how the three grew even closer with each other.

They were—once again— gathered at the shop to surprise Kai for his birthday. The whole gang was gathered once again and both Seungmin and Felix felt awfully nostalgic. From the smell of Chaeyoung's pumpkin pie, to seeing their Kim Yerim noona's bright smile as she entered the shop, to Park Jisung entering fashionably late with a similar looking black hoodie from when they first met him to help Lia with her chess training, to a still red-haired Park Jihyo who is now a CEO and they just realize that it was probably only the third time they've seen her the entire time, to the ever so elegant Myoui Mina who flew all the way from Japan with an evidently jetlagged Yoo Jeongyeon clung tightly to her side. Even the old baseball team's co-captain Lee Jihoon and Joshua Hong's pixelated self was present, and they tried not to be shocked when Jeonghan revealed that they were all friends as well.

Everyone was the same yet not at the same time, they all grew to become the better versions of themselves and they are glad it turned out that way. They were able to chase their dreams—something not everyone is given the opportunity to— and they found success and happiness in it.

Yeri tries her best to hide under the counter with Kai's favorite mint chocolate ice cream cake on hand, Yuna holding a separate cupcake where they decided to stick the candle. Seungmin and Felix sat on one of the tables while Tzuyu and Chaeyoung checked on their stocks for the day. They heard footsteps and an inaudible conversation grow closer and Yeji kept her index finger close to her mouth.

"And Wooyoungie hasn't been hanging out with me and Bin for ages!" They all heard Yeonjun whine.

"You guys literally just went to the arcade like normal adults in their mid-twenties 2 weeks ago?"

"Two weeks?! It has been two weeks?!" Jeongyeon had to say, Yeonjun can definitely be an actor if he wanted to. "Yah, if you went touring again, two weeks would seem so long ago if you were to look back."

"Did you guys meet the others?" Seungmin asked, his hand below the table signaling Jeongin to move because his bright blue hair can be seen from the distance.

"Nope, let's just wait for them." Kai took his seat beside Felix.

"I'll go check on the noonas, they said they'd open earlier for your birthday." Yeonjun gave them a quick smile and a pat before making his way to the kitchen.

  
"What time is it already?" Kai asked while sipping on the tea they bought on their way.

"11:54." Felix answered. "Aish, why did they call for a meeting in the middle of the night? We still have to prepare for your birthday!"

"Shouldn't that information be at least kept from me?" Kai furrowed his brows at the older.

"What's the use, you'd know it anyway." Seungmin shrugged, Kai did as well and leaned back on his chair.

"Lia, I understand because Ryujin's place is a bit far from here but Chaewonie? It's not her ankle that's injured." Kai commented sometime after as he spammed the elder with messages. Minho had to hold Chaewon back in the kitchen to stop her from suddenly attacking and therefore ruining their plan.

"Oh, two minutes till _uri Kai_ turns half 50 minus two?" Felix waved his phone in front of Kai to show the date and time.

"I think they'd wait for your birthday before they arrive here." Seungmin yawned and stretched his arm out, Kai chuckling at the thought.

"Seriously, what's so urgent they had to drag us out here at midnight and they are the ones who are late?" Kai hummed lazily as he dropped his head to the table.

"The girls aren't here yet?" Jae entered the shop, baggy sweater and disheveled hair, don't even mention the crooked glasses and mismatched slides. It looked like he walked straight out of Brian and his' apartment as soon as he heard his alarm. (It was understandable, the shop was just a five minute walk from there.)

"Nope." Kai tilted this head to face Jae before he closed his eyes.

When it seemed like he fell asleep already, the others walked out of their places slowly. Seungmin heard a soft snore from Kai and he giggled at the sight, he feels bad enough to wake the younger up. He still tapped Kai lightly, the younger rubbing his eyes like he always does when he gets up and took in the view of the familiar faces from his _two-week high school fun_ in Korea.

"Happy birthday, Ning." Yeri greeted softly with a fond smile on her face, hands carefully holding the cake stable.

Kai looked around slowly, eyes widening as he scanned each one of them. He turned his head to the cupcake Yuna was holding and blew on the candle, the others greeting him as well then popped some party poppers.

"Food's on the house, happy 23rd Hyuka!" Chaeyoung greeted.

"Thank you, noona." Kai smiled widely as Chaeyoung patted his head.

Jeonghan stood out from the circle and gathered them close. He took out his camera and took several pictures of the group. Kai went on and thanked everyone for spending their time for him and coming together once again.

"Seriously, I was about to throw hands when Jun and Lix mentioned your birthday," Yeji admitted. "I thought it was gonna go wrong or be too obvious or something."

"If Sky mentioned it right after Lix, that would've been sus." Kai laughed. "But again, thanks for this. You guys could've just slept your asses of and waited for the morning to come instead."

"You think we'd miss your birthday?" Hyunjin threw his arm around Kai's shoulders. "Besides, we all have time to spare anyway. We'd do anything for you, Ning."

"Thanks, hyung."

Kai tried his best to bury his face against the older's chest despite being taller than him. Hyunjin giggled at the action and tiptoed to help him as well. Once Kai let go of the hug, Hyunjin went to where Seungmin was standing.  
  


"Have you guys packed already?" Hyunjin asked, sitting on the table beside Seungmin.

"Yeah, just waiting for next week." Seungmin sighed out before drinking the milk.

"Why do you sound down?" Hyunjin started rubbing figure eights on Seungmin's back.

"I'll miss you a lot," Seungmin buried his head on Hyunjin's chest. "I don't think I can leave your side again."

"We'll be okay, it'll be just like how it was before." Hyunjin lifted Seungmin's chin and kissed him softly. "But better. We'll be okay, yeah?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**_BREAKING NEWS_ **

> _Australian band_ _**Paradox** _ _'s main vocalist_ _**SKY** (24) __and_ **_MIMOS Dance Studio_ ** _instructor_ _**HYUN.E** (24) __have reportedly been dating!_
> 
> _The two artists have ignited the fire in their fans' hearts after posting a picture of a silhouette of what seems to be two people kissing on both of their Instagram accounts, taken from different angles._
> 
> _The artists themselves have confirmed to be dating each other short after the end of Paradox's Unveil World Tour upon appearing on the bands' drummer **KAI** 's birthday Instagram live and _ _answering a fan's question_ _regarding the topic._
> 
> _Kim and Hwang's agencies have confirmed the relationship as well and wishes for the fans to be accepting for them._
> 
> _Kim is reported to have a comeback with Paradox on September and Hwang is currently on tour with **3RACHA**. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap!
> 
> thank u sosososo much for reading till the end, i hope i satisfied your seungjin needs!  
> this has been fun to write and i've been able to improve my writing as well, so i think this is a win hehe
> 
> once again, thank you for staying with me till the end of this ride! till next time!


End file.
